Quand les Ténèbres se Transforment en Lumière
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Quatre ans après qu'Edward ait abandonné Bella dans la forêt, elle commence enfin à avancer. Mais c'est quelqu'un de son passé qui l'aide vraiment à guérir et à obtenir le futur dont elle a toujours rêvé. JasperxBella
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Janna Banana

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Janna Banana. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 1 -**

_-PoV Bella -_

Je restai allongée dans mon lit en écoutant mon réveil sonner._ Je vais juste appuyer sur le bouton repeat une fois._ Qui je trompai ? J'appuyerais sur ce bouton plus d'une demi-douzaine de fois et je finirais ensuite terriblement en retard pour mon premier jour de cours. Donc, je me convainquis de me bouger les fesses parce que tout allait toujours de travers lorsque j'essayai de me dépêcher. Je repoussai donc mes draps avant de m'étirer complètement. D'un de ces étirements qui font trembler tout le corps et qui sont tellement agréables.

Ca avait été une autre longue nuit de sommeil sans repos. Une longue douche brûlante me ferait du bien. Je me rendis vers ma salle de bain qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon lit parce que je louai actuellement un petit studio à l'extérieur du campus. J'étais très excitée depuis mon déménagement. Les 46 mètres carrés que j'occupais n'appartenait qu'à moi, rien qu'à moi. Pas de colocs, pas de salle de bain à partager, pas de ménage à faire pour les autres, pas d'inquiètude quant au fait que mes colocs risquaient de ramener leur conquête d'un soir.

J'attendais cette journée depuis longtemps et je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'y étais finalement arrivée. C'était mon premier jour à l'Université de Dartmouth. Tellement de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'Edward m'avait abandonné dans les bois, complètement dévastée. Edward avait été l'amour de ma vie. Mon âme soeur..._un mort-vivant peut-il avoir une âme soeur ?_...enfin c'était ce que j'avais crû. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus et qu'il était fatigué de prétendre être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Après qu'Edward m'ait quitté, je n'étais plus en état d'aller à l'école. J'étais catatonique. Existant dans un monde qui n'avait plus d'émotions, plus de couleurs, juste du vide et des ténèbres. Je ne répondais que si on me posait une question directe, et ne prenais jamais part à aucune conversation, tout comme je ne reconnaissais la présence de quelqu'un que si j'y étais forcée. Plus rien ne comptait. Charlie avait décidé de me faire prendre des cours à domicile pour que je puisse éviter les gens et les lieux qui me faisaient penser à _lui_.

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'Edward depuis cette horrible journée dans les bois. Aucune. Pas que je m'attendais à le voir déambuler dans les rues ni à le rencontrer accidentellement à l'épicerie..._okay, il ne metterait jamais les pieds à l'épicerie vue que les vampires n'ont pas besoin de manger_...mais quand même. Je m'attendais à ce que tôt ou tard l'un d'entre eux viennent prendre de mes nouvelles. Probablement Alice._ Bordel, où était Alice ?_ Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir tout ce qui m'était arrivé après qu'ils soient partis ? Avait-elle juste fait semblant d'être mon amie elle-aussi ?

Je pensai vraiment avoir surmonté tout cela depuis tout ce temps. Ca ne me faisait plus mal de penser à mon passé, en tout cas, plus autant qu'avant. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions cependant. Des questions au sujet d'Alice.

Alice et ses visions du futur.

N'avait-elle pas vu Charlie se faire tirer dessus en service ? Dans le magasin des Newton en plus. Charlie avait répondu à un appel de la compagnie d'alarme et avait apparamment interrompu un cambriolage. Il avait reçu une balle dans la poitrine et s'était vidé de son sang en attendant les secours. N'avait-elle pas vu Renee et Phil se faire foncer dessus par un conducteur ivre ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas prévenu ? Enfin, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un avait décidé de les tuer, c'était un accident. Peut-être qu'Edward lui avait interdit de regarder mon avenir. De plus, pouvait-on vraiment faire confiance à ses visions ? Elle avait toujours dit qu'elle me voyait devenir vampire. Apparemment, ça n'allait pas arriver maintenant qu'Edward et moi n'étions plus ensemble.

Donc, en l'espace de huit mois, j'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie et sa famille, mon père avait été tué au travail et ma mère et mon beau-père étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Inutile de dire que je n'avais été qu'à un pas de tomber dans le coma.

Mon meilleur ami, Jacob Black, m'avait sauvé. Mon père était le meilleur ami du père de Jacob, Billy. On s'était rencontré durant notre enfance, et on s'était retrouvés quand j'avait emménagé à Forks, mais on ne s'était vraiment rapproché qu'après qu'Edward m'ait quitté. On était devenus les meilleurs amis au monde, mais ensuite, Jacob avait voulu plus. Après qu'Edward m'ait quitté, Jacob s'était donné pour mission de me faire sourire; il passait chaque seconde à essayer de me rendre heureuse ou à me faire avancer.

Un jour, alors que je cherchais la clairière, cet endroit si spécial qu'Edward avait partagé avec moi, j'étais tombé sur Laurent. Laurent était un ami de James, le vampire qui avait essayé de me tuer, et qui avait presque réussi. Victoria lui avait donné la mission de me retrouver, et vu que j'étais un véritable aimant à danger, il n'avait eu aucun mal à le faire. Alors qu'il était sur le point de m'attaquer, une meute de loups géants était sortie de la forêt et l'avait prit en chasse. J'avais découvert plus tard que les loups l'avaient rattrapé et tué. C'était ce jour là que j'avais appris que Jacob était un loup-garou. Jacob m'avait sauvé une fois de plus.

Après la mort de mes parents, Jacob m'avait fait emménagé dans sa maison et il avait prit soin de moi. Il m'avait nourri, s'était assuré que je restais propre et cohérente. Il était devenu ma raison de vivre, ma seule prise avec la réalité. Il m'avait convaincu de reprendre les cours au lycée de la Réserve pour finir ma Terminale. Il y avait eu tellement de choses à faire : recevoir l'argent des assurances et des pensions, vendre les maisons, rencontrer leurs avocats. C'était Jacob qui m'avait convaincu d'utiliser l'argent que j'avais reçu pour entrer dans une meilleure université que celle que j'avais choisi au départ. Sans que je le sache, Edward m'avait inscrit dans plusieurs universités de l'Ivy League **(1)** et j'avais découvert avec surprise que j'y avais été acceptée. Il m'avait fallu du temps pour me décider à entrer à Dartmouth, bien que je pouvais me le permettre désormais. Je regrettai qu'Edward ait fait ça pour moi. Ca n'avait fait que réveiller des sentimments que j'avais profondément enfouis en moi et fait naître un petit espoir. _Pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose pour moi si je ne comptais pas pour lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que j'entre dans telle ou telle université ?_ C'était Jacob qui m'avait convaincu que n'importe quelle université de l'Ivy League aurait de la chance de m'avoir et que je serais complètement folle de refuser cette opportunité. Du coup, j'avais passé les deux dernières années à prendre des cours par correspondance. Finalement, avec les encouragements constants de Jacob et son soutient..._J'aurais pu jurer qu'il ne voulait que se débarasser de moi parfois_...j'avais finalement été en mesure d'entrer personellement à Dartmouth. J'aurais pu facilement obtenir mon diplôme sans mettre les pieds à Dartmouth vu que tous mes cours étaient trouvables en ligne, mais Jake avait insisté sur le fait que c'était une expérience incroyable et que je la loupais.

Mon amour pour Jacob n'était égalé par aucune autre de mes connections avec des humains. Jacob avait été mon sauveur, ma vie, mon meilleur ami et mon confident, mon frère et maintenant, il était ma seule famille. Jacob était la seule personne avec qui je pouvais parler de ce monde fou dans lequel les vampires et les loups existaient. Jacob me connaissait mieux que quiconque et il m'aimait malgré tout. Notre amitié était inconditionelle et je savais qu'il serait à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

J'avais essayé de le convaincre de venir avec moi à Dartmouth et de se chercher un boulot dans les garages du coin, mais il s'était imprégné d'une jolie fille à Seattle et je n'aurais jamais pu leur faire ça. Il était si heureux avec Raven que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être folle de joie pour lui. Elle était parfaite pour lui. Grande, avec des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, des yeux marrons, une peau douce et des lèvres bien pleine..._attends, est-ce que je me suis imprégné d'elle moi aussi ? Bon sang_. Elle était absolument magnifique, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Je me glissai dans la douche et laissai chaude dénouer les noeuds qui s'étaient formés dans ma nuque et dans mon dos. Depuis le départ d'Edward et la mort de mes parents, je n'avais jamais eu une nuit de sommeil convenable. Même si je n'avais que très rarement des cauchemars, je semblai incapable de sombrer dans un sommeil paradoxale paisible qui me laisserait reposée et rafraîchie au petit matin. J'attrapai ma bouteille de shampoing à la fraise..._ouais, je l'utilise depuis plus d'une décennie et j'ai pas l'intention d'en changer, alors oubliez-moi_...et me lavai les cheveux. Je me rasai rapidement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi parce que mes jambes ne risquaient pas de se frotter contre d'autres jambes et sautai hors de la douche. Je séchai mes longs cheveux brun et envisageai une visite chez le coiffeur. J'avais la même coupe depuis des années, même si mes cheveux m'arrivaient au milieu du dos maintenant, mais j'y étais tellement habituée que je renonçai à chaque fois à la dernière minute. Je n'étais pas une fille frivole mais j'aimais les possibilités que me donnait mes cheveux, détachés, attachés, en chignon, etc., etc. Je me mis rapidement un peu de maquillage avant d'enfiler mon jean le plus serré et un t-shirt bleu foncé. Je passai une bonne partie de mon temps dans les salles de gym maintenant donc je me sentais à l'aise avec des vêtements moulants. J'avais même réussi à combattre ma maladresse..._enfin presque_...et j'étais maintenant capable de porter des bottes avec des petits talons. J'attrapai mes livres, les glissai dans mon sac et sortis.

L'un des avantages majeurs de mon formidable petit appartement était qu'il était situé en face d'un Starbucks **(2)**. Ouaip, c'est bien ça, un Starbucks. Mon propre petit paradis à portée de main. Je n'étais pas vraiment une buveuse de café jusqu'à ce que je découvre les merveilleux Starbucks, (que j'appellais maintenant Crack-bucks comme tous les vrais accros). J'avais l'habitude de me moquer de tous ces gens qui faisaient la queue pour avoir leur café décafféiné sans calories. _Les gens ne buvaient-ils donc plus de vrai café ?_ Mais ça avait changé lorsque j'avais découvert le délice qu'était un grand macchiato décafféiné et caramélisé avec un nuage de lait. Je m'étais convertie et avais rejoint les rangs de tous ces gens qui pensaient boire du café, alors qu'ils buvaient du lait aromatisé avec une pointe de caféine. Aujourd'hui, pour accompagner ma boisson, je pris aussi une demi grappe de raisin et un muffin.

Je traversai le campus pour me rendre à mon premier cours, entrai dans l'amphithéatre et m'installai au milieu d'une des rangées les plus hautes pour pouvoir sortir rapidement. Je posai mon café par-terre, mais m'assurai qu'il était bien hors du passage au cas où quelqu'un s'installerait près de moi. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de portes-boissons dans les amphithéatres ? Il y avait toutes ces petites tables, faudrait juste y faire un simple trou, de préférence de la taille des grands gobelets de Starbucks et ce serait réglé.

Je regardai, avec une pointe de jalousie, les autres étudiants s'installer. Ils semblaient tous connaître au moins quelqu'un. Il y avait des éclats de rires et des conversations bruyantes alors qu'on attendait que le cours commence. A part Jake, je n'avais aucun ami proche. Bien sûr, je connaissais beaucoup de monde à la Réserve, et il y avait aussi Angela et Ben mais ils étaient dans leur propre monde, dans une autre université, à l'autre bout du pays. J'avais toujours beaucoup de mal à permettre à qui que ce soit de faire partie de ma vie. Les effets secondaires du fait d'avoir perdu tous ceux qu'on aimait, je suppose. Me pousser hors de la maison et me forcer à venir à Dartmouth était la tentative de Jake de me faire vivre ma vie et rencontrer d'autres personnes. Je lui avais promis de faire de mon mieux. Cependant, alors que j'étais assise toute seule, à attendre que le cour commence, j'évitai volontairement tout contact visuel avec les autres étudiants. Je m'avachis sur ma chaise, sortis mon ordinateur portable et commençai à me préparer pour la leçon.

Le professeur sauta sur l'estrade et s'installa derrière son bureau. Il sortit ses affaires et commença immédiatement le cours. Il ne se présenta même pas.

_C'est quoi ce délire ? Il y a un nom au tableau, Dr. Verkhnyastky. C'est lui ? Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas prononcer son prorpre nom non plus parce que personellement, je peux carrément pas le dire._

Peut-être qu'il avait un assistant qui pourrait m'aider à y voir un peu plus clair. Je regardai tout autour de la pièce mais ne trouvai personne qui ressemblait à un assistant, pas que les assistants aient un look bien particulier, mais ça m'aurait aidé de savoir s'il en avait un ou non. C'est alors que j'entendis la porte de l'amphithéatre s'ouvrir avant de se refermer bruyamment. Le professeur leva les yeux vers l'entrée et fis une remarque du genre 'merci de vous joindre à nous, jeune homme'. Je levai les yeux au ciel en entendant ça, je veux dire, franchement, est-ce que les profs étaient payés pour dire ça ? Toute la classe se retourna pour regarder ce pauvre garçon. Ayant souvent été l'objet de tels regards, je gardai la tête basse et prétendis qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

J'entendis des froissements de papier alors que l'étudiant s'installait quelque part derrière moi. Je supposai qu'il ne voulait pas descendre plus bas, ce qui ne ferait qu'attirer encore plus l'attention.

Alors que le cours continuait, je sentis les cheveux de ma nuque s'hérisser. J'avais l'impression d'être observée.

_Pourquoi quelqu'un me fixerait depuis les ombres ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pourrais voir quoi que ce soit derrière moi._

Soudainement, je me sentis submergée par la curiosité. J'étais complétement confuse, pourquoi étais-_je _aussi curieuse ? Je n'avais aucune raison d'être curieuse. Est-ce que c'était de l'interêt pour le cours ? Ma curiosité était si forte que je commençai à gigoter sur mon siège et à me sentir un peu nerveuse. J'avais presque l'impression d'être sur le point d'avoir une crise de panique. Je regardai rapidement autour de moi et commençai à préparer un plan pour sortir le plus vite possible de la classe. Lorsque je regardai vers ma droite, je sentis une explosion de choc et de surprise en moi.

_Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?_

J'avais besoin de sortir de la pièce. Maintenant. J'attrapai rapidement mon ordinateur, mes livres, et bien sûr mon café et m'extirpai de ma rangée. Je me tournai vers la porte arrière et remarquai que l'étudiant en retard me fixait. Malgré l'ombre qui dissimulait son visage, je vis une paire d'yeux dorés, des yeux qu'aucun humain ne pourrait avoir.

**

* * *

(1) Ivy League : Groupe de huit universités privées du nord-est des Etats-unis. Elles sont parmi les universités les plus ancienne du pays et elle en sont les plus prestigieuses.**

**(2) Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Starbucks est la plus grande chaîne multinationale de cafés au monde. En plus des variétés de cafés, ils vendent du thé, des pâtisseries, des ustensiles et des machines à café.**

_

* * *

_

**Hop là ! Une nouvelle fic ! Je sais, je sais, un Jasper/Bella ! Mon Dieu ! Au bûcher ! Brûlez-la !**

**Non, sérieusement, avant de crier à l'Hérésie, laissez une chance à l'histoire, elle est géniale ! Un p'tit teaser du prochain chapitre ?**

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Janna Banana

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Janna Banana. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 2 -**

_-PoV Jasper -_

La journée commençait mal. J'allais être en retard et je détestai être en retard. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais loupé mon réveil, donc je ne pouvais même pas utiliser cette excuse et j'avais tout mon temps, donc ce n'était pas une excuse non plus. J'étais normalement toujours prêt à l'heure, mais j'avais été très distrait dernièrement.

Ces quelques dernières années avaient été les plus agitées de toute ma vie. Ma longue, longue vie. Je n'aurais jamais cru être là où je me trouvais aujourd'hui. Seul, sans famille, ni amis. Ma famille et moi avions mutuellement décidé de nous séparer. Ça avait été une décision très dure et très douloureuse, mais j'y avais longuement réfléchi. J'aimerais toujours ma famille, tout comme je savais qu'ils auraient toujours une place pour moi dans leurs vies, mais il était temps pour moi de partir de mon côté. Je n'avais plus l'impression de suivre ma route. La vie, telle que je la connaissais était devenue trop difficile. J'avais l'impression d'être prisonnier d'un bocal à poisson, à tourner en rond sans jamais aller nulle part. Donc j'avais décidé de prendre ma vie en main et de changer.

Aujourd'hui serait un grand pas pour moi. J'avais décidé de retourner à l'école. Pas que j'ai besoin d'un autre diplome, ni même que j'ai envie d'en avoir un autre mais j'en avais assez de voyager. Les jours sans fin, la solitude, le silence. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais ça me manquait d'être en présence d'humains. Ca me manquait aussi d'apprendre. Retourner à l'école était une autre décision que j'avais prise après y avoir longuement réfléchit. Et pourtant, je n'étais pas sûr d'être prêt à aller en classe tout seul et à rester longtemps avec des humains. Peut-être que j'aurai dû y aller étape par étape, mais j'avais décidé de plonger la tête la première et de retourner à l'école. Je pourrais toujours arrêter si ça devenait nécessaire.

Je roulai comme un fou jusqu'à Dartmouth. Je m'étais acheté une agréable petite propriété à Woodstock, dans le Vermont. L'endroit était isolé et me permettait de sortir en plein jour même quand il y avait du soleil. C'était à une bonne distance de Dartmouth, mais j'aimais conduire, et plus j'allais vite et mieux je me portais, donc ça ne me dérangeait pas d'être aussi loin. De plus, il y avait un grand Parc National à proximité et c'était l'endroit parfait pour chasser.

Je garai ma voiture et traversai ensuite le campus aussi rapidement que possible sans attirer l'attention. Alors que j'approchai de la porte de l'amphithéatre, je m'arrêtai momentanément afin de prendre une profonde inspiration, histoire de me calmer. Pas que j'ai besoin de respirer, mais l'action en elle-même m'apaisait. J'ouvris doucement la porte et la laissai se refermer derrière moi. Manque de bol, elle se referma brusquement avec un claquement sec, ce qui attira l'attention de 90 pour cent des élèves et me valut une remarque du professeur. _Pas vraiment un bon début_.

Je m'installai rapidement au fond de la pièce, histoire d'éviter d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur moi. Après avoir sortit mon ordinateur et mon livre, je me préparai à suivre le cours lorsqu'une odeur très familière me monta au nez._ Freesia_. Ma tête se releva et je commençai à scanner rapidement les corps présent dans la pièce.

Je connaissais cette odeur. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. C'était l'odeur qui avait changé ma vie. L'odeur qui m'avait mis sur le chemin que je parcourais actuellement. Mes sens se mirent en alerte alors que je continuai à chercher la seule personne à qui pouvait appartenir cette odeur. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de personnes ayant la même odeur de toute ma vie. Je savais que c'était elle.

Alors que j'observai les étudiants installés devant moi, l'odeur continuait à chatouiller mes sens. Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration afin de la séparer de toutes les autres odeurs qui envahissaient l'air. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas senti quelque chose d'aussi alléchant.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le dos d'une femelle aux longs cheveux bruns qui était assise à quelques rangs de moi. Ça devait être elle, ça devait l'être. Je la regardai intensément alors qu'elle commençait à gigoter. La femelle se tourna légèrement vers moi et je vis clairement son profil._ Bella Swan_. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire, c'était vraiment choquant. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je la reverrais un jour. Je la regardai rassembler rapidement ses affaires pour les fourrer dans son sac et s'extirper de sa rangée. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi, nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je fus frappé par sa reconnaissance immédiate. Je l'entendis prendre une rapide inspiration et sentis ses émotions se transformer en colère.

Elle baissa la tête et se précipita vers la porte. Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait au fond de la salle, je vis la teinte rose familière de ses joues alors qu'elle passait près de moi en refusant de me lancer un autre regard. J'attrapai immédiatement toutes mes affaires, les jetai hâtivement dans mon sac et la suivis.

"Bella, s'il te plaît, attends," lui criai-je. Elle commença à marcher plus vite. "Bella, arrête, je ne te ferais pas de mal. S'il te plaît, je veux juste te parler."

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, plus pour elle-même que pour moi et mes cris. Elle commença à trottiner pour essayer de s'éloigner de moi. Les gens commençaient maintenant à s'arrêter pour nous regarder alors que je continuai à la suivre, essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas m'élancer à toute vitesse pour la rattraper et la forcer à me regarder. Génial, ça devait vraiment être une sacrée scène, me voir poursuivre une fille en criant que je ne lui ferais pas de mal. _Le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention sur soi_. Je décidai d'arrêter de la suivre. Bella avait bien conscience de ma vitesse et j'étais sûr qu'elle savait que je pourrais la rattraper si je le voulais. Cependant, si je voulais avoir la moindre chance de former une quelconque relation avec elle, je savais que je ferais mieux de la laisser partir. J'aurais d'autres opportunités de la voir, surtout maintenant que je savais qu'elle était là

Je repensai à la dernière fois où je l'avais vu. Je me rappelai parfaitement de la douleur que je leur avais causé, à elle et à ma famille. Me pardonnerait-elle jamais ? Pourrait-elle m'accepter moi, le nouveau Jasper Whitlock, comme ami ?

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Janna Banana

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Janna Banana. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 3 -**

_-PoV Japser -_

Je m'assis sous un grand arbre du Point Vert - l'étendue d'herbe du campus de Dartmouth où s'installaient les étudiants pour manger ou étudier - et repensai à la dernière fois où j'avais vu Bella Swan. Je pouvais revoir la scène comme si c'était hier.

_Alice me rendait fou depuis plusieurs jours à cause de son excitation et de son impatience pour l'anniversaire surprise de Bella. La véritable surprise étant que l'on célèbre son anniversaire. Edward allait parlait de la fête à Bella. Parce qu'on savait tous très bien que Bella détestait les surprises._

_"Alice, bordel, calme-toi, tu vas me rendre dingue !" lui dis-je - pour la cinquième fois - depuis notre chambre. Toute la famille était tellement excitée que j'avais l'impression d'être en présence d'une bande de fillettes de cinq ans qui venaient toutes de découvrir qu'elles allaient recevoir des poneys._

_"Jasper, c'est le premier anniversaire que nous célébrons depuis celui d'Emmett en 1935, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être excitée. EN PLUS, c'est Bella, ma future soeur. J'ai TELLEMENT de choses à faire !" répondit Alice en bondissant de pièce en pièce dans la maison._

_Je devais bien l'admettre, moi aussi j'appréciais Bella. J'étais contre le fait qu'Edward s'implique avec une humaine. J'étais aussi contre le fait d'avoir constamment une humaine à la maison. Cependant, j'avais vu à quel point Edward avait changé. Je pouvais sentir la différence que Bella avait fait dans sa vie. Il était devenu un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Il avait presque le coeur léger. C'était si rafraîchissant comparé à sa déprime habituelle._

_C'était fatiguant d'être un empathe lorsqu'on était constamment bombardé par les sentiments des autres. Parfois, c'était vraiment très dur de tout bloquer. Alice envahissait tellement mes émotions que je ne savais pas si je devais préparer un gâteau ou me faire les ongles. Aucune de ces envies ne m'attiraient, mais je laissai Alice faire parce que j'étais heureux de la voir heureuse (évidemment, mais j'aurais éprouvé la même chose même si je n'était pas un empathe)._

_Bella était vraiment agréable à fréquenter. Je trouvais ses sarcasmes et son esprit rafraîchissants comparés à l'exubérance d'Alice, à l'égoïsme de Rosalie, à la déprime d'Edward et à, ben Emmett. Emmett était du genre constant. Il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait et ressentait. Toujours heureux et toujours excité._

_On attendit qu'Edward et Bella arrivent à la maison. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, on cria tous 'Joyeux anniversaire, Bella !' Comme toujours, ses joues devinrent rouge vif. Même de l'endroit où je me tenais, je pouvais entendre le sang lui monter aux joues, son coeur accélérer et la chaleur qui parcourait son corps à cause de son embarras rendait son odeur encore plus forte. J'en eus vraiment l'eau à la bouche. Je fermai les yeux et me forçai à reprendre le contrôle. C'était ce que je détestai le plus. J'aurai adoré serrer fortement Bella, ma future soeur, dans mes bras, mais je savais qu'il valait que je reste à l'écart et que je limite nos contacts. J'avais regardé tous les membres de ma famille, à l'exception de Rosalie, se rapprocher un peu plus de Bella chaque jour. Ils la touchaient, l'étreignaient, la réconfortaient. C'était des choses que je ne m'étais jamais permis de faire. Non, il valait mieux que je garde mes distances. Ce n'était pas comme si Edward planifiait de la transformer un jour, il était vraiment contre cette idée, donc pourquoi m'infliger cette torture ? Et s'il ne la changeait jamais ?_

_J'avais toujours du mal à contrôler ma soif. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne boire que du sang animal, mais c'était toujours très dur pour moi. Bien plus dur que pour le reste de la famille. Aucun d'eux n'avait passé des années à boire du sang humain, ils ignoraient la force, le pouvoir et la satisfaction que procurait le sang humain à long terme. Contrairement à Alice et moi, ils avaient commencé leur vie vampirique en végétariens (notre blague familiale pour notre mode de vie). Bien sûr, certains d'entre eux avaient craqué, mais jamais très longtemps. Ils revenaient toujours et n'avait que peu de problèmes à reprendre leur régime alimentaire originel. J'espérai obtenir ce genre de contrôle un jour._

_Bella était entrain d'ouvrir ses cadeaux et je regardai la famille rire avant de me rapprocher un peu de son siège. Son doigt effleura le papier du cadeau qu'elle était entrain d'ouvrir et une seule goutte de sang apparut lorsqu'elle s'entailla._

_Je ne me souviens pas clairement des quelques secondes qui suivirent, je vis juste rouge. Edward devait avoir entendu mes pensées avant même que je ne les comprenne moi-même parce qu'il se précipita vers moi alors que je me lançai sur Bella. Un grognement terrifiant émana du plus profond de ma gorge. Un bruit si horrible que je n'arrivai pas à concevoir qu'il provenait de moi. Je perdis le contrôle, ma soif de sang me submergea et je commençai à me débattre pour l'atteindre. Elle sentait meilleur que tout ce que j'avais connu. Même à travers mon besoin de la goûter, je compris pourquoi Edward était aussi enchanté. Son sang chantait vraiment. J'en avais besoin, je devais l'avoir. Le contrôle pour lequel j'avais tant lutté lorsque j'étais près d'elle avait maintenant complétement disparu. Ma bouche se remplit de venin à la pensée de mes dents transperçant sa jugulaire, de son sang chaud emplissant ma bouche alors que j'aspirerais profondément._

_Emmett et Rose m'aggrippèrent par derrière et me traînèrent à l'extérieur. Dès que je respirai de l'air frais, mon esprit s'éclaira et je réalisai ce que j'avais fait. Esme et Alice venaient de sortir de la maison et elles commencèrent à s'approcher de moi. Je baissai la tête, détournant mon regard de ma famille bien-aimée._

_Qu'avais-je fait ? Je ne pouvais pas leur faire face. J'avais si honte. Je commençai à reculer lentement, 'Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis vraiment désolé,' marmonnai-je encore et encore. Emmett s'avança vers moi et me dit que tout irait bien. Je savais qu'Emmett et Rose ne me jugeraient pas, mais je pouvais quand même sentir leur déception, c'était douloureux. Je regardai ensuite Esme, ma mère adoptive qui m'aimait inconditionnellement, mais je savais qu'en cet instant, si elle aurait pu pleurer, des larmes auraient accompagné la pitié et la tristesse qui émanaient d'elle par vague._

_Alice s'approcha lentement de moi, 'Jazz, s'il te plaît, Bella ne t'en veut pas. S'il te plaît, tout ira bien.' Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux, le sentir dans chacune des cellules de mon corps, elle avait honte. Elle avait honte de ma faiblesse, elle était déçue par le mal que j'avais causé, et mortifiée par la douleur que je continuais à infliger à ma famille._

_"Je dois partir, je ne peux pas rester là, je suis terriblement désolé." Je me tournai et courus, courus aussi vite que possible._

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Janna Banana

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Janna Banana. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 4 -**

_-PoV Bella -_

Juste quand je pensai avoir enfin surmonté ça, quand j'étais prête à me relever et à avancer, je rencontrai l'un d'entre _eux_. Jasper Hale, ou Cullen, ou Whitlock, ou quel que soit le nom qu'il utilisait en ce moment. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Est-ce que les autres sont là aussi ? Oh Seigneur ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si le reste de la famille est là ?_ J'avais mal à la tête en pensant à toutes les possibilités de revoir Edward. J'avais le coeur au bord des lèvres et je n'étais pas convaincue de pouvoir supporter la réouverture de cette vieille blessure. Je me sentais littéralement malade à cause de la tension qui avait envahi mon corps depuis que j'avais vu Jasper. Cela ne faisait que très peu de temps que j'avais l'impression de m'être remise de l'abandon d'Edward et je savais que je ne guérirais jamais si j'étais à nouveau blessée comme ça.

_Okay, je m'emballe. Je ne sais même pas s'il est là._

Je retournai directement à mon appartement, courant aussi vite que possible tout en gardant la tête baissée pour ne croiser le regard de personne. Je ne voulais avoir à faire à personne pour le moment, j'avais besoin de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder derrière moi...si Jasper voulait me suivre, que ce soit en pleine lumière ou sans se faire remarquer, je ne pourrais rien y faire. Atteignant l'entrée de mon immeuble, je montai mes escaliers quatre à quatre en me disant qu'après tout rien ne s'était vraiment passé. J'avais fui Jasper comme une maudite lâche. Tout en essayant de reprendre mon souffle, je réussis à ouvrir ma porte d'entrée et à me glisser chez moi avant de reclaquer la porte derrière moi. Je jetai mon sac à travers la pièce, il atterrit sur mon canapé avant de glisser par terre._ Génial. J'espère juste que j'ai pas endommagé mon ordi_. Je tournai en rond pendant quelques minutes avant d'attraper finalement mon téléphone pour composer hâtivement le numéro de la seule personne à qui je pourrais parler de cette situation et qui serait en mesure de comprendre toutes les significations de la présence de Jasper.

"Jake, c'est moi," soupirai lorsque j'entendis le grognement familier à l'autre bout du fil.

"Hey Bells ! Il est tôt, je pensais que t'étais en cours ?" me questionna-t-il. Je pouvais entendre les grincements familiers de son lit, ce qui signifiait qu'il était dormait avant que je ne l'appelle. _Oh, merde. Stupide décalage horaire._

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé, Jake, j'ai juste...J'ai besoin de te parler."

"Pas de problème, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Euh, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un aujourd'hui et je suis plutôt flippée et..." Je perdis le peu de contrôle qui me restait et commençai à sangloter. Je ne savais pas comment gérer mes émotions. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que signifiait la présence de Jasper et j'aurais probablement dû lui faire face pour avoir plus d'informations. Il était évident que Jasper aurait aimé me parler.

"Bells, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu commences à me faire peur." Je pouvais entendre la voix de Jake trembler.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et rassemblai tout mon courage pour raconter ce qui s'était passé à Jake. Je savais qu'il allait paniquer, mais j'avais besoin de lui en parler. "Jasper est là. Je l'ai vu en cours ce matin. Il m'a vu et il a essayé de me parler mais j'ai fuis. Il m'a suivit un peu, mais je pense qu'il s'est arrêté lorsqu'il a réalisé que je ne voulais pas lui parler." J'haletai à présent, et mon corps était secoué par le hoquet.

"Quoi ?" grogna-t-il d'une voix basse et mauvaise. "Un des suceurs de sang est là et il a essayé de te parler ? Pour qui il se prend ? Surtout lui ! Est-ce que les autres sont là ?" L'énervement de Jake commençait à prendre de l'ampleur et je commençai à me dire que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de l'avoir appellé sans avoir de réponses à lui fournir.

"Jake, je ne sais pas si les autres sont là. Je ne suis pas restée pour avoir des détails. J'ai juste paniqué et j'ai couru." En prononçant ces mots, je commençai à me sentir complètement idiote. J'étais une idiote qui avait réagi de façon excessive.

"Est-ce que tu veux que la meute vienne te chercher ?" grogna Jake.

_Okay, alors je ne suis pas la seule à réagir de façon excessive._

"Jake, non, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une bande de loup-garous se pointent sur le campus pour m'enlever au beau milieu de la nuit. S'il te plaît, reste à la maison. J'étais juste choquée de l'avoir vue et je n'ai pas su quoi faire. Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Je suis sûre que lui, où les autres Cullen, ne sont pas là pour me faire du mal. Je ne pense pas qu'ils se sont lancés à ma recherche. Il était aussi choqué de me voir que j'étais choquée de le voir, donc c'est impossible qu'il ait été au courant de ma présence." _C'était juste une coïncidence, une coïncidence tordue_. "Jake, s'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu ne viendras pas," le suppliai-je.

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'il ne soupire. "Sûr, sûr, Bells. Je te le jure. Mais, tu ferais mieux de m'appeler à l'instant même où l'un d'entre eux tentera d'entrer en contact avec toi. A l'instant même ! Garde toujours ton portable sur toi. Je ne plaisante pas Bella. Je veux que tu m'appelles chaque soir et que tu me racontes tout ce qui se passe. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il soit là et j'aime encore moins l'idée que les autres puissent être là aussi." Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, mais je savais que quand il disait 'le reste', il parlait d'Edward. Jacob ne pardonnerait jamais à Edward de m'avoir quitté et je savais que si Edward était là, rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne l'empêcherait de venir.

"Okay, Jake, merci. Je te promets de t'appeler dès qu'il se passera quoi que ce soit et sinon je t'appellerais chaque soir. Désolée de t'avoir téléphoné aussi tôt et de t'avoir inquiété sans avoir de réponses à te fournir. Je voulais juste entendre ta voir et te dire ce qui s'était passé. Passe le bonjour à Billy et Raven. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, Bells, sois prudente, et appelle-moi dès que ça ne va pas, n'importe quand."

Je raccrochai le téléphone et regardai autour de moi. C'était ridicule. Ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi remontait à une autre vie. J'avais avancé et j'étais sûre que lui aussi. Je n'étais plus l'adolescente mal dans sa peau et maladroite qui avait été abandonnée dans les bois, alors pourquoi j'agissais comme ça ? J'étais une femme sûre d'elle qui ne se laisserait plus définir par un amour d'adolescence qui n'avait pas été retourné et qui était fini depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je me cache dans mon appartement comme une petite souris timide; je n'avais pas peur d'eux. Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Ça s'était passé il y a si longtemps et ce n'était pas comme si ça avait été intentionnel. Si Jasper voulait me parler alors on parlerait.

J'attrapai mon sac et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je descendis rapidement les escalier en gardant la tête haute et me demandai si je reverrais Jasper ou l'un des autres membres de sa famille pendant mes cours. Mon estomac se retourna légèrement à cette pensée mais j'essayai de le contrôler. Je n'allais pas laisser mes émotions gâcher mon éducation. Je pourrais le faire.

Une fois que j'atteignis le bas des escaliers, je m'immobilisai. Jasper était là...de l'autre côté de la rue...entrain de m'attendre. _Merde._ J'hésitai une seconde avant de faire demi-tour et de me précipiter chez moi. Demain. Demain je serais cette femme sûre d'elle.

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **Janna Banana

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Janna Banana. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 5 -**

_-PoV Jasper -_

C'était probablement l'une des pires idées que j'ai jamais eu, mais j'avais décidé de suivre Bella, parce que je ne voyais aucune raison de repousser cette conversation plus longtemps. On avait au moins un cours ensemble et on se verrait forcément. Il m'avait fallu du temps pour arriver à me sentir prêt à m'intégrer dans la société et je n'allais pas laisser ce simple accident m'empêcher d'avancer. J'allais éclaircir les choses avec Bella et maintenant. Elle était la seule humaine que je connaissais et je n'allais pas passer le reste de ma vie à la fuir. De plus, elle m'avait clairement vu, et qu'elle veuille ou non me parler, j'étais prêt à parier qu'elle avait de nombreuses questions et qu'elle se demandait sûrement si ma famille était là aussi. Si elle me permettait de lui parler, je lui lui présenterais mes excuses avant de lui laisser le choix de me demander de partir, et si c'était le cas, je ne l'approcherais plus jamais. Au moins, de cette façon, je pourrais lui exprimer mes regrets et ainsi conclure ce chapitre de ma vie. Le campus était sûrement assez grand pour nous deux. Je pourrais facilement changer mes cours pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais à me revoir si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait.

J'aurais dû lui présenter mes excuses il y a de nombreuses années et j'avais honte de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Je m'étais caché d'elle comme un lâche, n'essayant jamais de la revoir après avoir essayé de la mordre. Cependant, est-ce que lui présenter mes excuses plus tôt aurait changé ma vie ou celle de Bella ? Fort probable que non, Edward avait décidé de la protéger de notre espèce, mais c'était l'un des évènements de mon passé auxquels je réfléchissais souvent, en souhaitant pouvoir le changer. Il fallait que je fasse amende honorable et rien ne valait l'immédiat. J'espérai qu'elle me laisserait une chance de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait à nouveau me faire confiance.

Je repérai facilement l'odeur de Bella et la suivis à travers le campus et les quelques rues qui me séparaient de son immeuble. Peut-être que je pourrais attendre de voir si elle ressortirait pour assister à ses cours de l'après-midi ou, si j'arrivais à m'en convaincre, je pourrais aller directement jusqu'à son appartement et toquer pour voir où ça me ménerait. Mon esprit analysait fiévreusement les différents scénarios possibles et j'éclatai presque de rire. J'étais un vampire, une créature léthale et terrifiante et j'étais là, entrain d'essayer de rassembler mon courage pour aller parler à Bella Swan, une fragile humaine. L'absence prolongée de compagnons avait vraiment fait du mal à ma confiance en moi et à mon estime.

Son parfum bien particulier s'arrêta devant un building qui devenait miteux. Le voisinage avait l'air agréable, mais cet immeuble ne semblait pas être à sa place tant il était vieux et vétuste. La porte d'entrée avait un système de sécurité qui ne fonctionnait plus. J'étais surpris que le Chef Swan laisse sa fille vivre dans un tel endroit. Les gens qui entraient et sortaient de l'immeuble semblaient être du mauvais côté de l'humanité, et étonamment, malgré la proximité du campus, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étudiants dans le lot. Je n'imaginai certainement pas Bella vivre dans ce genre d'immeubles. Cependant, si Bella n'avait pas changé, elle faisait probablement attention à son argent et tenait obstinément à son indépendance.

N'ayant pas d'autres plans pour le reste de l'après-midi, j'attendis sur le trottoir en face de son appartement, ce qui m'offrait une vue imprenable sur les portes de son immeuble. J'en profitai pour réfléchir à ce que je ferais si elle sortait. Si elle me laissait le temps de l'aborder, je lui proposerais de lui payer un café et d'en profiter pour parler, ou en tout cas, m'excuser. Je lui expliquerais tout. J'espérai qu'elle pourrait comprendre à quel point j'étais désolé pour ce qui s'était passé durant son anniversaire et à quel point j'avais regretté cet accident à chaque seconde depuis qu'il était arrivé. J'essayerais de la convaincre que je n'étais plus une menace pour elle. Et ensuite, je lui donnerais le choix, si elle le souhaitait, je partirais et elle n'entendrait plus jamais parler de moi.

De là où je me tenais, je pus l'entendre descendre les escaliers avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Ses grands yeux marrons me fixèrent à travers la vitre qui recouvrait le haut de la porte de l'immeuble. Je sentis son courage se transformer en hésitation alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire. Mon âme se déchira à la pensée qu'elle puisse avoir peur de moi. Pas qu'elle n'ait pas de raisons de l'être. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, j'avais essayé de la mordre. Je l'aurais tué. Mon esprit avait tellement disparu et ma soif avait été tellement négligée que je savais que si mes dents avaient eu l'opportunité de transpercer sa peau douce et que son sang intoxicant avait coulé dans ma bouche, je l'aurais drainée. Ce jour s'était rejoué encore et encore dans ma mémoire parfaite et à chaque fois le résultat aurait été le même. Bella Swan serait morte. Bella resta dans les escaliers alors qu'elle luttait contre des émotions contradictoires. Je la regardai ensuite faire demi-tour et remonter à toute vitesse dans son appartement.

_Bordel, ça n'allait pas être facile._

Je devais faire comprendre à Bella qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Ce qui était arrivé avait été une terrible erreur qui ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Cet instant au cours duquel Bella s'était coupé le doigt avait été la première fois où j'avais vraiment eu l'impression d'être un monstre depuis des décennies. J'avais fait des choses terribles dans mon passé, bien plus que chaque autre membre de la famille. Je m'étais nourri de sang humain pendant des décennies, mais je croyais avoir réussi à combattre ce monstre et à le repousser au plus profond de mon être une bonne fois pour toute. J'avais eu tort, tellement, tellement tort. Bien que je travaillai constamment sur mon contrôle, je n'aurais jamais cru que le monstre reprendrait le dessus aussi violemment ni aussi rapidement. J'étais devenu négligent, j'étais à l'aise avec la présence de Bella dans la maison et je m'étais permis de ne pas chasser pendant plus de quelques jours. Bella avait vu le pire de moi, une facette de moi qui n'était pas apparue depuis si longtemps. J'étais mortifié en pensant à quel point je lui avais fait peur. C'était l'instant qui avait changé ma vie, je ne pouvais pas laisser ma soif du sang de Bella diriger ma vie, ni ruiner la sienne. C'était une décision que j'avais prise et que j'avais tenue. Je n'aurais jamais cru la revoir, mais maintenant que c'était le cas, je savais que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Je me tuerais avant.

J'avais passé des heures virtuellement enfermé dans une chambre d'hôtel avec elle et Alice. Dans ce désert ensoleillé, alors qu'on fuyait James. Je n'avais pas ressentis une seule fois le besoin de combattre ma soif. Quand James l'avait attaqué et mordu, la pièce était couverte de son sang. Avec toutes les émotions puissantes que ma famille et moi avions ressentis, ma soif avait été le dernier de mes souçis. Tout ce que j'avais souhaité, c'était détruire le bâtard qui lui avait fait ça.

Elle aimait les cafés Starbucks. J'avais remarqué le gobelet qu'elle tenait lorsqu'elle s'était précipité hors de l'auditorium, pour me fuir. Je pourrais en acheter et m'en servir comme offre de paix. Je pris ma place dans la queue qui s'étirait jusqu'à l'extérieur du magasin et commençai à écouter attentivement chacune des commandes. Je regardai avec nonchalance chaque client choisir sa boisson, souhaitant en trouver une qui avait la même odeur que celle de Bella. Ce fut une tâche facile vu que chaque vendeur répétait la commande du client tout comme le faisaient les préparateurs. Quand ce fut mon tour, je commandai un Macchiato au caramel, le payai et partis.

Je traversai la rue et me dirgeai vers l'appartement de Bella. Chaque pas que je faisais me faisait réaliser un peu plus que les quelques prochaines minutes changeraient nos vies à tous les deux. Il y avait deux possibilités. Un, elle refuserait de me parler , même à travers la porte, me faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle préférerait que je disparaisse définitivement de sa vie, ou deux, si elle était toujours la Bella Swan que j'avais appris à connaître à Forks, sa curiosité la submergerait et elle aurait des centaines de questions à me poser, et je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre honnêtement. Au moins, ça me donnerait l'opportunité de m'excuser pour l'une des plus grosses erreurs de ma longue, très longue vie. Je suivis son odeur jusqu'au deuxième étage et m'arrêtai devant sa porte. Je pris une profonde inspiration - complètement inutile - pour trouver le courage de toquer.

"Bella, c'est moi, Jasper. Ouvre la porte, s'il te plaît." Je n'entendis rien d'autre que sa respiration et son coeur qui battait la chamade. "C'est stupide de m'éviter." Je m'arrêtai en l'entendant bouger de l'autre côté de la porte. "On a au moins un cours ensemble. S'il te plaît, laisse moi m'excuser pour la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Laisse moi t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé," plaidai-je.

Je l'entendis s'approcher lentement de la porte et mettre sa main sur la clenche. L'air était empli de son appréhension alors qu'elle hésitait à me laisser entrer.

Lorsque j'envoyai une vague de calme à travers la porte, j'entendis immédiatement un gros soupir. "Jasper, si on fait ça, je veux ressentir mes propres émotions. Je ne veux pas que tu les contrôles ou les modifies," me dit-elle.

"Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne le ferais plus. Peux-tu ouvrir la porte, s'il te plaît ?" Je n'arrivai pas y croire, je redoutai tellement sa réaction à mes excuses que je commençai à la supplier. Mais tout de même, le son de sa voix fit apparaître un sourire sur mon visage.

Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, j'entendis le petit clic que fit son verrou et je vis la clenche commencer à se baisser lentement.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, je tendis immédiatement la main qui tenait le café. "Je t'apportes un cadeau de paix. J'ai vu que tu en avais en cours et j'ai pensé que tu, ben..."_ Bon Dieu, je radote maintenant._

Bella baissa les yeux vers le café et fronça les sourcils, "Tu n'as pas besoin de m'amadouer, Jasper." Cependant, elle tendit lentement la main et attrapa le café comme si elle ne voulait pas m'offenser en refusant. "Merci." Elle n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux pour me regarder en face.

Souhaitant alléger l'ambiance, j'eus un petit rire gêné. "Bien, je vois que tu n'aimes toujours pas que les gens dépensent de l'argent pour toi, même si la somme est minime."

Bella me fit un sourire hésitant, mais ne croisa toujours pas mon regard. "Bien, ne restes pas là, entre, entre." Elle se déplaça et me fit signe d'entrer. Je passai le pas de la porte et fus immédiatement surpris par l'état de son petit appartement. Bien qu'elle le gardait très propre, son appartement était extrêmement minuscule et vétuste. La cuisine était composée d'un petit évier, d'un micro-onde et d'un frigo. Je compris qu'elle devait cuisiner sur un grill électrique (ce qui semblait être le cas de tous les étudiants). Il y avait une très vieille télé dans un coin et un canapé lui faisait face. Une grande table basse qui était couverte de bosse était placé devant le fauteuil élimé. Une armoire était contre le mur de droite et la porte de la salle de bain était située à la droite de ce meuble.

"Euh, c'est sympa," balbutiai-je. Vu que l'appartement était minuscule, je remarquai immédiatement l'abscence de lit. "Où dors-tu ?"

"Le canapé se déplie. La table basse me sert aussi de bureau. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose pour quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de vivre dans des manoirs, mais c'est chez moi et je n'ai pas besoin de le partager avec qui que ce soit." Bella releva le menton alors qu'elle défendait son appartement. Tout son corps se raidit et l'ambiance se fit tendue.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que je la regardai vraiment.

Elle avait définitivement changé au cours des dernières années. Soudainement, je fus frappé par sa beauté. L'adolescente que j'avais connu s'était transformé en une femme magnifique.

Ses joues n'étaient plus aussi rouges que dans sa jeunesse. Son visage en forme de coeur s'était affiné, accentuant des lèvres bien pleines dont je ne me souvenais pas. Ses grands yeux marrons étaient aussi sombres et fascinants qu'avant mais l'étincelle qui y dansait autrefois avait disparu. Alors qu'avant ils étaient chaleureux et attirants, ils ressemblaient maintenant à deux trous de douleurs et de souffrance. Ils étaient vides et sans vie. Ils étaient constamment cernés bien que j'étais sûr qu'elle pensait que son maquillage les dissimulait. Cependant, ma vue perçante m'indiquait qu'elle souffrait de troubles du sommeil. _Qu'a-t-elle bien pu vivre après mon départ pour sembler aussi vide ?_ Mes yeux parcoururent son corps et je remarquai qu'elle semblait plus mince aussi. Son jean moulait ses jambes puissantes et prouvait qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps les salles de sports. Le t-shirt bleu qu'elle portait laissait apparaître des bras qui semblaient ne pas être étrangers au lever de poids.

Alors qu'on se tenait silencieusement face à face, je pouvais sentir sa douleur. Elle était constante, comme une douleur sourde qui ne disparaîtrait ni ne guérirait jamais.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?" me demanda-t-elle maladroitement.

"Bella, entrons dans le vif du sujet. Laisse moi commencer par te dire que j'ai terriblement honte du comportement que j'ai eu la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, tu dois comprendre que j'avais complètement perdu la tête et que je considère ce jour comme le plus terrible de ma vie. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer en cours. Si ma présence te met mal à l'aise, je partirais, je te le jure. Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes et que tu me laisses m'excuser," plaidai-je, et lorsqu'elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, je la suppliai mentalement de comprendre.

La tension dans les épaules de Bella se relâcha légèrement. "Jasper, s'il te plaît, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander pardon. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu...Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je n'ai jamais été en colère après toi." Je regardai ses doigts tracer délicatement les contours de la cicatrice qui traversait tout son avant-bras. C'était un rappel constant qu'elle avait survécu à une seconde attaque. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle faisait. "Je savais...Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal intentionellement. Edward et Alice m'avaient tous les deux dit à quel point c'était dur pour toi après avoir bu du...je veux dire, je savais que c'était dur pour toi d'être végétarien ou...tu sais. Je comprend parfaitement pourquoi tu gardais tes distances alors que tous les autres semblaient m'accepter facilement. Enfin, à l'exception de Rosalie, bien sûr, mais c'était pour des raisons qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je connaisse." Bella eut un rire gêné et me lança un regard prudent.

On resta là pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Moi, gêné par mes excuses et son acceptation difficile, et elle, intimidée par son désir d'informations. Sa curiosité quant à ma présence commençait à se faire ressentir. Il y avait tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu lui dire, mais je ne pouvais parler en voyant la femme que Bella était devenue et elle semblait toute aussi muette que moi. La douleur constante qui émanait d'elle me donnait envie de l'attraper et de la serrer de toutes mes forces contre moi, mais je savais que ce ne serait pas sage de la toucher. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne savais pas comment l'amener à s'ouvrir à moi, comment recommencer cette amitié et faire renaître sa confiance en moi.

Le silence était assourdissant.

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Janna Banana

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Janna Banana. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 6 -**

_-PoV Bella -_

Je m'assis sur mon canapé et fis signe à Jasper de me rejoindre. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à moi et s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé. Je sentis sa gêne. "Jasper, franchement, je vais bien. Tu peux le sentir, non ? Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, pas une seule fois. S'il te plaît, crois-moi. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je suis ravie que tu sois là, mais..." Il était inutile de lui mentir alors qu'il savait déjà ce que je ressentais. "Écoute, ça m'a complétement choqué de te voir avant, et en fait, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es là, je suis...ça ne me dérange pas. Tu m'as complétement surprise et je ne savais pas comment réagir alors j'ai courus. C'était stupide et je m'en excuse."

"Quant à ta suggestion de partir, ne sois pas stupide. Tu as autant le droit d'être là que moi. On a pas besoin de s'ignorer...Je veux dire, si tu ne veux pas m'ignorer...Je veux dire, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'ignorer à moi que tu ne veuilles que je le fasse. Bon sang, je m'exprime mal. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que le campus est assez grand pour nous deux, et je ne veux pas t'ignorer, ni que tu m'ignores." _Est-ce que ça veut dire quoi que ce soit ? Bon sang, j'ai une diarrhée verbale._

Il me regarda et me fit un sourire hésitant. Jasper n'avais absolument pas changé, ce qui, bien sûr, n'était pas surprenant vu qu'il ne vieillirait jamais plus. Il était comme dans mon souvenir, peut-être encore plus beau, vu que je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à Jasper étant donné qu'on était pas proche. Il était grand et musclé, pas du genre body-builder, mais définitivement bien bâtit. Il portait un pull bleu qui soulignait chacun des muscles de ses bras et de son torse. N'importe quel dieu grec lui envierait son visage. Ses cheveux blond lui tombait dans les yeux alors qu'il continuait à me regarder avec appréhension et impatience. Ses longues jambes était moulées dans un jean bleu, il les avait étendue devant lui lorsqu'il s'était assit au bord du canapé. Elles avaient l'air de faire des kilomètres. Mes yeux parcoururent leur longueur alors que j'absorbai tout ce que je pouvais à son sujet.

"Alors, est-ce que le reste de la famille est avec toi ?" demandai-je brusquement. J'essayai de rester nonchalante mais je savais que cette réponse allait changer le cours de ma vie.

"Non, il n'y a que moi," répondit-il en refusant de croiser mon regard.

Je soupirai. Même si je n'arrivai pas à décider si c'était de soulagement ou de déception. "Oh, je suis surprise qu'Alice ne soit pas avec toi. Est-ce qu'elle va te rejoindre ?" A ce moment-là, mes mains étaient complètement moites et je les séchai nerveusement sur mon jean. Cette conversation devenait vraiment désagréable. Je n'étais peut-être pas une empathe, mais je sentais à quel point Jasper était mal à l'aise et j'étais sûre que mes propres émotions ne devaient pas être faciles à gérer pour lui non plus.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'arrêta pendant un moment, comme s'il essayait de décider s'il devrait me répondre ou non. "Alice et moi ne sommes plus ensemble et je ne vis plus avec les Cullen. Je n'ai eu que le minimum de contacts avec eux depuis quatre ans." Jasper me répondit si rapidement que j'eus du mal à comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Je restai assise là, à le regarder, sans être sûr de l'avoir bien entendu.

"Quoi ?" haletai-je, avant d'oublier complétement mes manière en insistant avec ma question suivante. "Comment est-ce possible ? Toi et Alice avez été ensemble pendant si longtemps, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Écoute Bella, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai envie de parler, mais disons juste que je ne voulais plus vivre avec ma faiblesse, mon incapacité à contrôler ma soif et ma tendance à blesser constamment les gens que j'aime. Alice et moi avons décidé de nous séparer et cette décision nous convient très bien à tous les deux. Même si ça te choque, ce n'était pas quelque chose de soudain. C'était une décision à laquelle nous avons longuement réfléchit, et dont nous avons beaucoup discuté." Il baissa la tête comme s'il était gêné et qu'il ne voulait pas me regarder.

"Oh Seigneur, Jasper, je suis si désolée." J'étais mortifiée de penser que leur rupture était peut-être à cause de moi. "C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé pendant mon anniversaire, à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ?" A cet instant, j'aurais vraiment aimé que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds pour m'engloutir.

"Non, Bella, je ne veux pas que tu penses ça. Sérieusement, ça faisait longtemps que ça s'annonçait, vraiment. Comme je te l'ai dis, c'est quelque chose dont Alice et moi avons parlé pendant des années, ce n'était pas soudain," me répondit-il avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. "Hey, je ne veux pas parler de moi. Je veux en savoir plus sur toi et sur ce que tu as fait ces dernières années. Comment va Charlie ? Est-ce qu'il est toujours le Chef ?"

Je sentis mon visage devenir livide et mes yeux commencèrent immédiatement à brûler alors que je luttai contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues. "Ah, Charlie est mort peu après qu'Edwa...que tout le monde soit partit," chuchotai-je.

"Oh Bella, je suis si désolé." Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il ne sut pas quoi ajouter...tout comme tous ceux de la Réserve qui m'avait demandé ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi je vivais désormais avec Jacob. Sauf que dans le cas de Jasper, il ressentirait tout ce que j'éprouvai et je ne pourrais pas lui cacher ma douleur. Il me fixa pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité et je commençai à me dire qu'il allait laisser tomber le sujet lorsqu'il reprit la parole. "Est-ce que tu es retourné chez ta mère ?"

Okay, ça devenait officiellement l'une des conversations les plus horribles de l'histoire de l'humanité. Ça devenait de plus en plus dur de retenir mes larmes. Je n'en avais jamais parlé avec personne. Soit les gens avec qui je parlais connaissaient déjà mon passé ou je ne laissai pas la conversation suffisamment personnelle pour que l'on puisse aborder ce sujet.

Je décidai de foncer et d'en finir au plus vite avec le cours d'histoire. "Voilà un résumé vu que j'ai vraiment pas envie d'entrer dans les détails maintenant. Après qu'Edward m'ait quitté, Charlie a été tué en service. Renee et Phil sont morts dans un accident de voiture peu de temps après. Je n'ai plus de famille depuis presque quatre ans." Je réussi à peine à prononcer les derniers mots alors que la plaie qui béait dans mon coeur se rappelait à mon souvenir.

"Bella, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne savais pas." Il ôta sa main de sa jambe presque comme s'il envisageait de me toucher, mais il changea d'avis. "Tu as dû être dévastée. Où es-tu allée ?"

"J'ai emménagé dans la Réserve pour vivre avec des amis de la famille, les Black. Je ne serais pas là sans eux," chuchotai-je.

Jasper se glissa lentement vers moi. J'avais du mal à me contrôler et je savais qu'il avait envie de me consoler, mais qu'il hésitait à manipuler mes émotions à cause de mon avertissement.

"Bella, je peux sentir le désespoir que tu portes en toi. Je souhaiterais plus que tout au monde que tu n'ais pas à souffrir autant." Jasper baissa légèrement la tête, fixant le vieux tapis usé avant de relever lentement les yeux vers moi.

Sa compassion était bien audible dans sa voix et c'était presque comme s'il m'encourageait à m'ouvrir et à parler, mais j'avais travaillé trop dur et trop longtemps pour laisser ce barrage s'effondrer aussi facilement. Ce serait si facile de parler et de le laisser me consoler. Il avait, bien évidemment, les outils pour m'apaiser comme personne d'autre ne pourrait le faire, mais je ne m'étais jamais confiée à lui auparavant et il n'était apparemment pas prêt à être complêtement ouvert avec moi. Quoi qu'il se soit passé dans sa vie, il n'avait certainement pas besoin que je ne l'embête avec mes problèmes.

"S'il te plaît, Bella, je suis là pour toi, et je peux apaiser ta douleur. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?" Il avait l'air gentil et compréhensif mais je ne pus pas m'empêcher de remonter mes défenses et me replier dans mon armure. Je regardai ensuite Jasper, et bien qu'il n'utilisa pas son talent pour me convaincre de parler, son visage fut si compréhensif et inquiet que je ne pus pas me retenir. Le barrage céda.

"Parler de quoi ? Du fait que j'avais cru avoir trouvé l'amour de ma vie, mais que ce n'était qu'une illusion ? Du fait que j'ai été assez folle pour croire que cette personne que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie, cette personne pour qui j'étais prête à renoncer à tous ceux que j'aimais et à la vie elle-même afin de passer l'éternité à ses côtés éprouvait la même chose pour moi ? Je ne veux vraiment pas repenser à Edward et à la manière dont il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Je ne veux vraiment pas parler du fait que Charlie a reçu une balle en pleine poitrine et qu'il s'est vidé de son sang sur le sol du magasin des Newton. Je ne veux pas te dire que Phil et Renee se sont fait foncer dessus par un chauffard ivre. Que Phil est mort sur le coup et que Renee a tenu bon et qu'elle aurait probablement pu être sauvée si quelqu'un avait appelé une ambulance. Elle s'est elle aussi vidée de son sang, Jasper. Mes deux parents auraient survécus si les secours étaient arrivés à temps mais ils se sont vidés de leur sang. Je ne veux vraiment pas parler de mon passé, vraiment pas. J'essaye de ne pas pense à ces choses. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de me contrôler, j'ai besoin de continuer à avancer. J'essaye de vivre une vie différente et ne pas regarder en arrière. Je veux juste laisser toutes ces horreurs derrière moi," sanglotai-je alors que des larmes coulaient sur mon visage. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains et me sentis mortifiée d'avoir jeté toute ma discipline durement acquise par la fenêtre pour sangloter hystériquement.

_Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?_ Je n'avais jamais révélé cette blessure à personne et maintenant, je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de pleurer. Était-ce parce que c'était Jasper ? Jasper qui ressentirait mes émotions que je lui en parle ou non ? _Il va penser que je suis complètement folle._

"Seigneur Bella, je suis si désolé. Je me sens horrible, je n'aurais jamais dû te pousser à parler, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir." Jasper s'était à présent glissé à côté de moi et il hésita avant de placer son bras sur mes épaules.

Surprise, je sursautai avant de le regarder. Il ne m'avait touché qu'une seule fois auparavant. La présence de son corps froid contre le mien semblait si familière, si juste, qu'avant même que je ne le réalise, je me collai contre lui, le laissant me consoler au lieu de m'éloigner comme n'importe quel autre humain l'aurait fait. Son étreinte fut douce et gentille même si son corps était froid comme la glace et dur comme le marbre. Je me rendis immédiatement compte que ça me manquait d'avoir des contacts physiques. Ça me manquait d'être serré contre quelqu'un. Et ce n'était pas que ça...Je voulais cette étreinte froide, j'avais oublié à quel point c'était agréable. Je repoussai instantanément ces sentiments.

"Jasper, ne t'excuse pas, tu ne le savais pas. Comment aurais-tu pu le savoir ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais voir le futur." Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle et je grimaçai lorsque je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire. "C'était déplacé. Désolée." _Franchement, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Quel meilleur moyen de lui balancer le pouvoir d'Alice au visage ?_

Jasper enleva son bras de mon épaule et s'éloigna légèrement de moi. Je me sentis immédiatement horrible d'avoir mentionné le don d'Alice. Je vis une drôle d'émotion apparaître sur son visage mais je ne pus pas la définir. Était-ce de la douleur ? Ses yeux quittèrent les miens et il regarda autour de lui comme s'il cherchait un autre sujet de conversation.

"Bella, rappelles-toi juste que je suis là si tu veux en parler." Il me regardait avec sincérité et je sus qu'il pensait vraiment.

Je restai silencieuse pendant un moment, mais il y avait toujours une question qui m'obsédait. "En fait, Jasper, je me suis toujours demandé quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec Edward ou mes parents." Je m'interrompis un instant et il me regarda avec curiosité, comme s'il m'incitait à continuer sans vouloir me le dire.

Je m'éclairçis la gorge et rassemblai tout mon courage pour aborder un sujet qui était sensible pour nous deux. "Comment ça se fait que quand James m'a attaqué et que j'étais couverte de sang, tu as réussi à résister à ta soif et à t'occuper de lui alors qu'un simple goutte t'as fait perdre le contrôle ?" J'espérai vraiment ne pas le gêner avec ma question mais ça m'avait toujours dérangé.

Il me regarda longuement en réfléchissant à sa réponse. Jasper avait toujours été un homme peu bavard donc je savais qu'il me donnerait une réponse sincère et réfléchie.

"Quand on est arrivé au studio et qu'on a vu ce qui t'était arrivé, la soif qui nous a submergé n'était rien comparée à notre rage. Quelqu'un qui comptait pour nous avait été blessé et risquait de mourir. James devait être immédiatement détruit. Notre soif n'a pas eu l'occasion de nous submerger. La vengeance est un autre des besoins impérieux qui contrôle nos corps. Une fois qu'Emmett et moi l'avons tué, on a dû quitter immédiatement la pièce. Le sang était trop tentant pour nous. En ce qui concerne ton anniversaire, je n'avais pas chassé, j'avais soif, je commençai à me sentir tellement à l'aise avec toi que j'avais baissé ma garde et que je n'étais plus aussi prudent. Après avoir passé autant de temps avec toi à cause de James, j'étais habitué à ton odeur et j'étais capable d'être en ta présence sans craindre de te mordre. C'était, bien évidemment, une grosse erreur qui nous a coûté cher à tous les deux," me répondit honnêtement Jasper.

"Wow." J'étais vraiment surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse aussi honnête. Edward embellissait toujours les choses horribles pour moi, il essayait toujours de me protéger de la vérité. "Merci d'avoir été aussi...aussi honnête. Et je suis désolée pour avant, je n'aurais pas dû te sauter à la gorge." Je m'interrompis en réalisant ce que je venais de dire et Jasper grimaça. "Okay, c'était encore une fois déplacé, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais été honnête avec moi au sujet de James. Je comprends encore mieux tes actions maintenant."

Je voulais désespéremment alléger l'atmosphère. "Alors, écoute, je ne veux pas parler des dernières années et toi non plus, alors faisons un marché. Si on a envie d'en parler un jour, on le fera, mais en attendant, on n'essayera pas de forcer l'autre à parler. Marché conclu ?" demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Il me regarda et sourit. "Marché conclu. On est là pour l'autre, mais jusqu'à ce qu'on choisisse d'aborder nos passés misérables, on demeurera dans l'ignorance."

Je rigolai. "Absolument! Tu sais, Jasper, ça pourrait être le début d'une grande amitié."

**

* * *

Votre attention s'il vous plaît^^ : Mon homme et moi partons dans quelques heures passer la semaine avec des amis dans un chalet dans les bois. Il s'est vraiment surpassé pour me surprendre, il a fait énormément d'heures supp pour avoir une semaine de congés donc la moindre des choses c'est que je ne me concentre que sur lui, vous ne pensez pas ? Ce qui veut dire, pas d'update cette semaine, pour aucune de mes histoires. De toutes façons, j'suis même pas sûre qu'on aura une connexion internet. Mais vous inquiétez pas, j'essayerais quand même de travailler un peu sur mes traductions. Y'aura bien un moment où les hommes auront besoin d'affirmer leur masculinité... Donc, prochain chapitre, le 11 juillet.^^ Et que ça vous empêche pas de me laisser des reviews !**

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **Janna Banana

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Janna Banana. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 7 -**

_-PoV Bella -_

Je regardai Jasper sortir de l'immeuble et traverser la rue. Le voir traverser la route me rappela à quel point il était gracieux et je réalisai à quel point les Cullen me manquaient et à quel point ils étaient extraordinaires. Jasper s'arrêta brusquement et regarda lentement autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il se tourna, il leva la tête vers ma fenêtre et me surprit entrain de le regarder. Un rougissement apparut sur mes joues lorsque je réalisai qu'il savait maintenant que je le regardais. Il me fit un clin d'oeil et un sourire avant de repartir, probablement à sa voiture. Mais je remarquai qu'il continuait à regarder autour de lui, comme s'il scannait la zone.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone m'éloigna de ma fenêtre. Je regardai rapidement qui m'appelait et ricanai. "Salut Jake, est-ce que ton sixième sens t'a titillé ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" aboya Jacob. "Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'appelles plus tôt. Ça fait des heures qu'on a pas parlé et j'étais inquiet. Je t'ai dit de m'appeler à l'instant même où l'un d'entre eux t'approcherait."

_Qu'est-ce que ?_ "Jake, comment tu sais que j'ai revu Jasper ?" demandai-je.

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil était suspect. "Euh, je ne le savais pas. J'ai juste, euh...supposé...vu que tu ne m'as pas rappellé depuis ce matin, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose," me répondit-il enfin. "J'ai paniqué toute la journée en pensant que ces suceurs de sang étaient près de toi et je suis sur le point de sauter dans un avion pour venir te chercher. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Jake avait l'air très en colère, ce qui me surprenait vraiment.

"Jake, il n'y a que Jasper. Personne d'autre n'est là. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu de contacts avec les Cullen au cours des dernières années. Il m'a vu en classe et voulait s'excuser pour la dernière fois où on s'est vu," lui dis-je avec condescendance.

"Tu veux dire quand il a essayé de te mordre," m'interrompit Jacob.

_Aïe, pas nécessaire._ "Jake, ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'était pas une attaque intentionnelle et tu le sais, c'était un accident. Jasper est venu chez moi pour s'excuser. On a des cours ensemble, Jake, c'est pas comme si je pouvais l'éviter et pour tout te dire, je n'en ai pas envie. On a eu une conversation très agréable aujourd'hui. Il veut juste être mon ami et ça me plairait aussi..." Soudainement, mes mots furent noyés par les cris de Jacob.

"_Un accident ? Des amis ?_" aboya-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire cynique. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Oh, je suis désolé j'ai trébuché et ma bouche a presque atterrit sur ta jugulaire ? Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Est-ce que tu as complètement oublié l'effet qu'a eu leur départ sur toi ? Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'y a pas que la disparition d'Edward qui t'a affecté. C'est le départ de toute la famille qui t'a le plus blessé. Tu te rappelles pas à quel point tu étais dévastée ? Sans mentionner à quel point ça nous a blessé Charlie et moi ? Je n'ai certainement pas oublié et je ne resterais pas là à te regarder refaire la même erreur." La voix de Jake commençait à trembler, je percevais clairement sa colère.

"Jacob Black. Tu n'es pas juste," criai-je. "Jasper ne m'a pas quitté, il n'a pas fait semblant de m'aimer avant de m'abandonner. Il était mon ami, un ami qui a fait une erreur. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir éternellement."

"Tu veux dire que tu ne _veux_ pas lui en vouloir. Grosse différence. Seigneur Bella, ton coeur d'artichaut te cause des problèmes parce que tu ne réfléchis pas avant d'agir. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux le laisser revenir dans ta vie." Ma gorge se serra alors que je luttai pour repousser mes larmes. J'avais l'impression que Jake m'étranglai à travers le téléphone. "Ça suffit. J'ai fait trop de sacrifices pour assurer ta sécurité et je ne vais pas te regarder refaire encore et encore les mêmes erreurs. Je veux que tu reviennes ici, près de moi, là où je peux te protéger," exigea Jake.

Mon sang commençait à bouillir. Jake me connaissait mieux que quiconque et savait comment je réagissais lorsque j'étais acculée. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait.

"Jake, calme-toi. S'il te plaît." Jacob et moi ne nous étions jamais battu comme ça auparavant. Je l'avais vu en colère après d'autres personnes, des membres de la meute, mais jamais après moi. Il y avait tellement de choses que je ne comprenais pas et pendant un instant je me demandais s'il ne me cachait pas quelque chose. "De quoi tu parles ? Quels sacrifices ? Je n'ai pas été en danger depuis que vous vous êtes occupé de Laurent et je ne suis pas en danger. On ne parle pas d'Edward là, mais de Jasper. Je ne suis pas en couple avec lui, nous sommes juste amis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le prends si mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça n'a rien à voir à ta crainte que j'ai à nouveau le coeur brisé. Il y a plus que ça. Ce n'est même pas une option avec Jasper et je suis surprise que tu puisses même envisager ça. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête ?" Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de parler et je le savais, mais la réaction de Jacob semblait si extravagante et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était aussi déraisonnable.

"Ecoute, je suis énervé par la situation et par ton absence complète de bon sens quand ça concerne ces suceurs de sang. Je veux que tu rentres." Je l'entendis reprendre son souffle. Il prit une profonde inspiration et je serrai les dents en attendant ce qui allait venir ensuite, mais il me surprit en reprenant une voix douce. "Tu me manques, rentres à la maison s'il te plaît. Tu peux reprendre des cours en ligne. Je n'aurais pas dû t'inciter à partir, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, s'il te plaît, rentres à la maison," me supplia-t-il.

"Non Jake. C'est insensé. Tu as passé trop de temps à m'encourager à avancer. Pourquoi partirais-je à cause de Jasper ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment ?" J'avais le coeur au bord des lèvres. Je détestai me disputer avec Jacob, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi il était si énervé. Il réagissait comme si je l'avais trahi. "Jake, s'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas. Je ne le supporte pas. Tu es tout ce que j'ai et je t'aime mais je ne veux pas revenir à la maison. J'ai besoin de me relever et de changer ma vie. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi et Raven et être la troisième roue du carrosse pour toujours. C'est important pour moi Jake. S'il te plaît, comprends-moi. Cette situation avec Jasper n'est pas grand chose. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait commencer à sortir ensemble." Je rigolai à cette idée. "Il est venu, s'est excusé et il est partit. C'est tout," lui expliquai-je.

J'entendis des mouvements à l'autre bout de la ligne, ce qui signifiait que Jacob marchait probablement de long en large maintenant, tout en se frottant le front de ses grandes mains. Sa respiration avait ralentit et j'en conclus qu'il s'était calmé. "Okay, Bella, je vais laisser la situation glisser, _pour le moment,_mais je veux que tu me promettes que si les autres rappliquent, on reparlera de ta situation. Je ne plaisante pas, Bella, c'est sérieux et tu ne devrais pas prendre ça à la légère. J'ai vu à quel point tu étais attachée à eux, que tu ais été attachée à Jasper ou non, il fait toujours partie du passé qui t'a détruit. J'étais là, Bella, ne l'oublies jamais. J'ai vu à quel point tu étais blessée et combien de temps il t'a fallut pour guérir. C'est Charlie et moi qui t'avons soigné, je sais mieux que quiconque à quel point ils t'ont fait souffrir. Ils ont tué une part de toi, une part douce et innocente, qui ne renaîtra jamais. Je ne resterais pas assis là à te regarder être à nouveau détruite. Je ne laisserais personne prendre ce qu'il reste de toi pour le détruire à nouveau." La déclaration de Jake me brisa le coeur.

Mon corps était secoué par les sanglots. Je détestai repenser à cette période de ma vie. Pas seulement à cause de la douleur que le départ d'Edward m'avait causé, mais parce que mon père bien-aimé avait passé les derniers mois de sa vie à essayer de me soigner. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais de lui avoir fait vivre une telle chose. Il m'avait été enlevé et les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de moi était ceux d'une fille comateuse, léthargique et catatonique. Ça me tuait à chaque fois que je me disais qu'il ne saurait jamais à quel point je l'aimais et j'avais besoin de lui.

"Jake, pourquoi tu remues tout ça ? Tu exagères et je n'apprécie pas que tu mentionnes le passé pour me convaincre de rentrer. Tu sais que je te serais toujours redevable pour tout ce que tu as fait et que tu continues à faire pour moi, mais je suis bien ici. S'il te plaît, crois-moi. Je veux rester ici," sanglotai-je.

Jacob soupira bruyamment. "Bordel Bella, je ne voulais pas que cette conversation devienne aussi incontrôlable. Je pense que Raven va me tuer lorsque je vais raccrocher le téléphone. Elle arrête pas de me lancer des regards noirs. Je l'admets, j'ai été trop loin et j'en suis désolé. Cependant, je le pense vraiment, reste loin de lui," grommela Jake.

"Jake, je ne peux pas l'éviter. On a des cours ensemble," reniflai-je.

"Bordel, Bella, ne t'approches pas de lui," exigea-t-il. "Promets-le moi, Bella, maintenant."

"Jake, arrête. Je ne te ferais aucune promesse. Jasper n'a pas d'amis ici, et moi non plus. Je ne l'ignorerais pas," dis-je fermement.

"Bella, tu auras ma mort," soupira-t-il en abandonnant. "Ecoute, je sais ce que tu ressens. S'il te plaît, il est tard. Va dormir et recommence ta première journée demain. Les mêmes règles sont en vigueur, tu m'appelles dès qu'il se passe quelque chose et je veux que tu m'appelles chaque soir pour me raconter ta journée. CHAQUE soir, Bella." La voix de Jake était douce mais il était toujours en colère.

"Je te le promets Jake. Merci de prendre toujours soin de moi et de m'aimer comme tu le fais," soufflai-je dans une tentative d'apaiser la situation.

"Bonne nuit, Bella, et rappelles-toi, je t'aime et rien ne m'empêchera jamais de te protéger," répondit-il.

"Je sais, Jake. Je t'aime aussi. 'Nuit," soupirai-je avant de raccrocher.

Je marchai jusqu'à ma fenêtre et regardai dehors. Mes pensées commencèrent à analyser la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Jake. Je pensai toujours qu'il exagérait et qu'il était bien trop protecteur. Il me cachait quelque chose, je le savais. Jake et moi étions aussi proche que possible sans être en couple. Il sentait ma douleur et je sentais la sienne, mais j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose d'autre et j'avais bien l'intention de découvrir quoi. Bien trop des commentaires qu'il avait fait au cours de cette conversation enflammée trahissaient sa haine profonde pour Edward et pas seulement pour lui mais aussi pour les autres Cullen. C'était une colère que je n'avais jamais ressentis, mais lui si, bien qu'elle ne soit pas justifiée dans ce cas.

Jacob avait raison au sujet d'une chose. Le départ d'Edward m'avait complétement détruit. J'avais été réduite en charpie et j'étais tombée dans un trou noir où rien ni personne n'avait réussi à m'atteindre. Il n'y avait pas de lumière pour me guider. Pas d'étoile pour me ramener à la maison. Jacob avait persévéré et trouvé le moyen de m'atteindre et de me tirer de là, et je ne l'oublierais jamais. Et je lui serais toujours redevable de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Il m'avait aussi donné les outils pour affronter la mort de mes parents, il m'avait pris par la main pour ne plus jamais la relâcher. Je savais à quel point j'étais chanceuse de l'avoir dans ma vie. Il ne m'avait jamais abandonné et je savais qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

Tout en continuant à regarder par la fenêtre, je repensai à la journée que je venais de passer. Je souris en pensant à Jasper et à quel point ça avait été agréable de le revoir. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il m'avait manqué jusqu'à ce que je le revois. Mes pensées retournèrent vers notre conversation et je songeais à quel point Jasper avait l'air d'être seul sans sa famille. Ça pourrait marcher, on pourrait devenir amis. Je voulais essayer. J'étais excitée à l'idée de reformer une amitié avec Jasper et j'étais convaincue que ce serait formidable d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que Jacob dans ma vie. Quelqu'un qui connaissait mon passé et avec qui je n'aurais pas à faire semblant. Mes épaules s'enflammèrent quand je repensai à la manière dont Jasper y avait posé son bras pour me réconforter. Ça avait été très agréable d'être touchée. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne d'autre que Jacob ne m'avait touché et ça m'avait manqué. Et il n'y avait pas que ça, les étreintes de Jake étaient toujours si chaude et formidable, comme une grande couverture s'enroulant autour de moi, confortable et protectrice. Le contact de Jasper m'avait rappelé qu'il y avait un autre monde dehors. Un monde qui était ténébreux et dangereux. Un monde éternel, et il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, un monde dont je voulais désespérément faire partie.

Je regardai le ciel et mon souffle se coupa. Je remarquai pour la première fois depuis des années que le ciel était empli d'étoiles et alors que j'admirai la vue, je vis une étoile filante traverser les ténèbres.

_Alice, je n'aurais jamais parié contre toi, mais cette fois, tu avais tort._

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **Janna Banana

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Janna Banana. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 8 -**

_-PoV Jasper -_

Je sortis de chez Bella avec un sourire sur le visage. Je n'arrivai pas à me rappeler de la dernière fois où j'avais fait travaillé ces muscles et c'était agréable, très agréable. C'était un tel soulagement, un tel poids enlevé de mes épaules de savoir qu'elle m'avait pardonné. Bella était une personne extraordinaire. Je la croyais honnêtement quand elle me disait qu'elle ne m'en avais jamais voulu. Malgré tout, je me sentais coupable. Elle ne devait pas réaliser que c'était mes actions qui avait provoqué la décision d'Edward vu que cette soirée lui avait fait réalisé à quel point c'était dangereux pour elle d'être constamment en présence de vampires.

_ARRÊTE ÇA!_

Je ne pouvais plus penser comme ça, j'avais appris à repousser ces pensées de mon esprit. Edward ne nous avait jamais clairement expliqué ce qu'il avait dit à Bella lorsqu'il avait rompu avec elle, mais quoi qu'il ait dit, ça l'avait détruit. Cependant, c'était le passé, et Bella semblait déterminée à rester tournée vers le futur.

Je voulais vraiment que cette amitié fonctionne. Encore plus important, j'_avais besoin_ que cette amitié fonctionne. Après avoir passé des siècles en compagnie de gens de mon espèce, je n'avais jamais été aussi seul qu'au cours de ces quatre dernières années. Pas une seule fois lorsque j'avais été avec Bella, je m'étais rappelé que nous appartenions à des espèces différentes. Oui, j'avais remarqué son rougissement, la chaleur de son sang lorsqu'il se précipitait à ses joues, mais j'avais remarqué ça d'une manière différente. Ça me donnait soif, non pas de son sang mais de sa présence. Je voulais la faire rire, la voir sourire et rougir. Je voulais apaiser sa souffrance, la douleur qui flottait en elle. Être en sa présence m'avait fait réaliser à quel point je voulais une compagne, une amie, une confidente avec qui partager ma vie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'éprouvais un besoin qui était plus fort que ma soif.

Cette nouvelle réalisation n'était absolument pas sexuelle. Bella était comme une petite soeur pour moi, même si maintenant, le temps avait passé pour Bella, elle avait pratiquement mon âge. Mon besoin de Bella était purement amical. J'étais toujours un vampire et elle était toujours humaine. Fragile. Sans défense. Toutes autres pensées seraient complètement grotesques. On avait déjà vécu ça et on avait vu le résultat. Même si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si elle était toujours aussi inexpérimentée que lorsqu'elle était avec Edward.

_D'où venait cette pensée ?_

Lorsque je sortis de l'immeuble, je fus immédiatement assailli par une odeur horrible. Mes poils se hérissèrent. De toute ma vie, humaine ou vampirique, je n'avais jamais sentis une odeur aussi fétide. Je regardai immédiatement autour de moi pour essayer de déterminer l'origine de cette terrible odeur. Lorsque je me tournai sur moi-même, je relevai la tête vers l'appartement de Bella pour voir qu'elle me regardait de derrière la fenêtre. C'était vraiment une femme magnifique et, si j'avais eu un coeur, il saignerait pour tout ce qu'elle avait traversé au cours des dernières années. J'oubliai momentanément l'odeur qui m'avait submergé une seconde auparavant en repensant à tous les évènements qui avaient pris place dans sa vie au cours des dernières années. Ils étaient catastrophiques. Le fait qu'elle ait réussi à se reconstruire et à avancer était une preuve de sa volonté, de sa force, de sa détermination et de son entêtement. Tant d'autres seraient restés dans les ténèbres et guérir de tant d'horreurs était vraiment remarquable. Jacob Black devait être un homme incroyable pour avoir réussi à ramener Bella. Il devait vraiment l'aimer. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de me demander s'ils étaient en couple. Elle n'avait rien mentionné de tel, en fait, elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas mentionné, ce qui me m'amenait à penser que ce n'était pas le cas. _Pourquoi ça m'intéressait ?_

Je fis un clin d'oeil et un signe de la main à Bella et me dirigeai à nouveau vers ma voiture lorsque je fus frappé par une vague de haine et de rage absolue. Immédiatement, j'analysai mon entourage, essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas m'accroupir dans une position défensive ce qui semblerait très bizarre. Les émotions me submergèrent alors que je continuai à scanner la zone, et je fus à nouveau assailli par cette horrible odeur mais ne trouvai personne qui éprouvait ces sentiments. Je commençai à craindre qu'un fou furieux sauvage ne rode dans le coin et Bella pourrait sortir bientôt de son appartement. Je devais découvrir qui éprouvait ces sentiments et si c'était une menace pour elle. Je déterminai la direction de ces émotions et commençai à avancer. A l'instant même où je fis un pas dans la direction de cette rage, les sentiments disparurent brusquement et je ne sentis plus rien. Il n'y avait plus qu'un vide émotionnel là où autrefois brûlait de la rage et de la colère. Je marchai jusqu'à l'endroit où l'odeur s'évanouissait et ne trouvai rien d'anormal, rien qui ne me causait plus la moindre inquiétude concernant cet état émotionnel alarmant ni cette odeur. Je décidai d'ignorer ce sujet pour le moment.

Je marchai jusqu'à l'endroit où ma voiture était garée et regardai une dernière fois autour de moi avant d'y monter. Je roulai à toute vitesse jusqu'à chez moi en éprouvant rien d'autre que de l'excitation à la pensée du futur. J'avais hâte de voir ce que cette année me réservait et j'étais abasourdi que cette journée me fasse espérer que peut-être je n'étais pas le monstre que je pensai être. Peut-être qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour moi.

J'avais passé les dernières années à renforcer mon contrôle sur ma soif. Mon objectif principal était de diminuer l'effet que ma soif avait sur moi pour pouvoir finir par l'ignorer. Emmett m'avait toujours dit que bien que mon désir de sang humain resterait toujours, une fois que je l'aurais sous contrôle, je pourrais l'ignorer et me concentrer sur 'd'autres' désirs. Evidemment, lui et Rosalie maîtrisaient leur soif plutôt bien, ce qui leur permettait de se concentrer sur 'd'autres' désirs aussi souvent que possible. Je m'assurai de chasser chaque jour, sans exception. Même les jours où j'étais plein au point de ne plus pouvoir rien avaler, je me forçai quand même à chasser. C'était l'un de mes instruments pour me contrôler aussi bien. Si ma soif était si satisfaite, j'espérai qu'en présence de sang humain, j'arriverais à me contrôler. Je ne pouvais plus jamais permettre qu'un accident semblable à celui de Bella n'arrive. J'avais passé quelques jours sans chasser et j'en avais payé le prix.

Je repensai à ma dernière conversation avec Alice. J'avais aimé Alice, plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible et ça avait été très difficile de la quitter alors que je l'aimais encore. Mais on était tous les deux d'accord. Il était temps pour nous de voir les signes et d'arrêter de nous forcer. Bien qu'on s'aimait encore, on savait tous les deux qu'on voulait des choses différentes. On allait dans des directions opposées, mais on essayait malgré tout de rester ensemble. Il était temps d'affronter la vérité, nous n'étions pas destinés à être ensemble. Ça n'aurait pas dû être si dur de continuer. Ça nous avait brisé le coeur et ça avait brisé le coeur de notre famille, mais tout le monde avait été d'accord avec nous, il était temps que je m'en aille. C'était très rare que deux vampires qui s'étaient donné aussi complètement l'un à l'autre qu'Alice et moi se séparent, mais Alice et moi savions que la vie auprès des Cullen n'était pas faite pour moi. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi, il me manquait quelque chose et j'avais besoin de découvrir quoi. J'étais convaincu que cette pièce manquante était ce dont j'avais besoin pour contrôler complètement ma soif.

Parfois, je me demandai pourquoi Alice m'avait laissé partir aussi facilement, mais elle avait semblé me comprendre lorsque je lui avais dit qu'il me manquait quelque chose et que je ne serais complètement heureux que lorsque j'aurais trouvé quoi. Après qu'Edward ait quitté Bella, on aurait dit qu'Alice était enfin prête a abandonner elle aussi. Je lui avais demandé plusieurs fois ce qu'elle voyait dans le futur, mais elle ne me l'avait jamais dit. Je pensais à ma famille avec tendresse, je les aimais tous tellement, mais je leur avais fait tellement de mal avec mon incapacité à me conformer à leur mode de vie. Je m'étais convaincu que j'essayai de devenir plus fort pour pouvoir retourner dans ma famille, pour leur montrer à quel point je m'étais amélioré, à quel point mon self-contrôle était plus, euh...contrôlé. Ce ne fut que maintenant que je roulai à toute vitesse vers chez moi que je réalisai que je n'étais plus vraiment sûr de vouloir reprendre ma vie avec les Cullen. Je savais depuis longtemps qu'Alice et moi ne nous remettrions jamais ensemble, mais ils m'avaient assuré que, lorsque je me sentirais prêt, ils seraient plus qu'heureux que je revienne vivre avec eux.

Maintenant que j'avais revu Bella et que j'avais réalisé à quel point c'était facile d'être près d'elle, avec quelle facilité je pouvais la toucher sans désirer son sang, je pensais pouvoir être en mesure de continuer tout seul. Le futur avait l'air plus beau maintenant et je souris, encore une fois, en pensant à ce que l'avenir me réservait désormais.

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **Janna Banana

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Janna Banana. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 9 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

J'avais passé la nuit à me tourner et à me retourner dans mon lit. _Autant pour un sommeil réparateur_. Je me glissai dans la douche et commençai à me préparer pour la journée qui m'attendait. J'enfilai un pull noir et un jean dont les poches étaient recouvertes de clous. J'enfilai ensuite mes nouvelle bottes à petits talons. Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour me coiffer et mis un minimum de maquillage. Le mardi, je travaillai la journée et allais en cours le soir. J'attrapai ma veste et me dirigeai vers la porte, m'arrêtant juste pour me regarder une dernière fois. Mes insomnies se montraient sur mon visage. J'examinai consciencieusement les cernes noires sous mes yeux et soupirai en me regardant. J'étais anormalement, ben, normale.

J'avais eu la chance de m'être trouvé un job formidable dans un magasin de vêtements à quelques rues de chez moi. Le salaire était convenable, mais on avait aussi des commissions sur nos ventes, donc ça aidait. Un autre des points positifs de ce job était que j'avais de sacrées réductions sur mes vêtements, vu que la règle était de ne porter que des vêtements du magasin au travail. Ça me sauvait vraiment la vie. Je détestai toujours autant le shopping.

Le magasin était déjà ouvert depuis une heure lorsque j'y arrivais. J'avais oublié de vérifier l'emploi du temps avant de partir la dernière fois et je n'avais aucune idée d'avec qui je travaillerais. Je croisai les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas Steven. Steven Sullivan était l'équivalent de Tyler Crowley, le pauvre type du lycée qui ne comprenait pas la signification du mot 'non'. Pourquoi y'en avait-il partout ? A chaque fois que je voyaisSteve, je pensai à un dessin animé, je voyais un petit chien bondissant tout autour d'un grand chien 'qu'est-ce tu fais ? Hein, hein, qu'est-ce tu fais ? J'peux v'nir, j'peux v'nir ?' Honnêtement, chaque journée que je passais sans le gifler était un petit miracle. Pas que je sois une fille violente, mais j'étais sûre que si je le devenais ce serait à cause de Stevie L'Ennui.

Je me rendis directement dans l'arrière salle pour accrocher ma veste et mon sac et fus immédiatement violée verbalement par L'Ennui.

"Hey Bella, quoi de neuf ? T'as fait quelque chose d'excitant hier soir ? Qu'est-ce tu fais ce soir ? T'veux sortir ? Y'a un super film. J't'invite. Qu'est-ce t'en dis ?" J'étais prête à jurer qu'il bondissait tout en blablatant comme il le faisait toujours.

"Steve, sérieusement, faut que tu prennes une profonde inspiration et que tu quittes mon espace personnel. Je suis réveillée depuis moins d'une heure, ne m'agresse pas verbalement à l'instant même où j'entre dans le magasin." Je secouai la tête en passant à côté de lui. "Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne m'intéresse pas de sortir avec quelqu'un." _Surtout toi,_ songeai-je.

"Ça a pas besoin d'être un rendez-vous, on peut juste traîner ensemble." Il continua à me suivre, de très près, bien trop près à mon goût.

Je me tournai pour lui faire face et il me fonça droit dedans. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et le repoussai en arrière, me sentant sale rien qu'à ce contact. "Ecoute L'En...Steve. Tout d'abord, je ne veux pas passer une soirée avec toi, qu'elle soit romantique ou non. Ensuite, j'ai cours ce soir." J'accrochai ma veste à un ceintre et retournai ensuite dans le magasin.

Je passai la matinée à plier des t-shirts et des jeans tout en pensant à Jasper. Je m'étais interdit de penser aux Cullen pendant si longtemps que j'avais oublié pratiquement tout ce qui les rendait aussi uniques et beaux. Je repensai à la grâce de Jasper lorsqu'il s'était déplacé dans mon appartement, à la manière dont il avait absorbé les moindres détails de mon appartement et de mon apparence physique. J'avais sentis son regard sur moi lorsqu'il avait regardé à quel point j'avais changé. Je me rappelai de la sensation de ses longs doigts élégants lorsque son bras froid s'était momentanément posé sur mon épaule. La magnifique couleur topaze de ses yeux reflétait son choix de vie et réveillait tant de souvenirs en moi. Je réalisai que pour la première fois, j'étais capable de penser aux Cullen sans craindre de retomber dans l'abysse qui m'avait consummé pendant si longtemps après qu'Edward m'ait quitté. Je me demandai pourquoi j'y arrivais aussi soudainement. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'avais finalement avancé, que j'avais accepté de voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. Je savais que les sentiments qui traversaient mon corps en pensant à Jasper n'avaient rien de sexuels. J'avais toujours trouvé les Cullen magnifiques, j'avais toujours été fascinée par leurs mouvements, leurs apparences physiques, leur mode de vie. La plupart des gens seraient terrifiés en découvrant leur véritable nature, mais moi, comme d'habitude, j'étais parfaitement à l'aise avec l'idée d'être amie avec un vampire et j'avais hâte de revoir Jasper.

J'éclatai de rire en me disant que très peu de personnes accepteraient que quelqu'un ayant essayé de les mordre et de les vider de leur sang reviennent dans leurs vie. Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon d'établir une relation chaleureuse et agréable. Cependant, je n'avais jamais été vraiment normale et je n'avais pas l'intention de le devenir.

Soudainement, je fus sortie de mes pensées par une voix riche et profonde.

"Excusez-moi mademoiselle ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver ce jean dans ma taille. Pourriez-vous m'aider ?" Je fis volte-face et me retrouvai plongée dans les yeux marrons les plus chaleureux que j'ai jamais vu. Il était grand, environ 1m95 et avait des cheveux châtain foncé qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues alors qu'il restait là à me regarder alors que mes yeux se posaient sur ses larges épaules, ses biceps bien développés et son ventre plat. Je m'éclairçis la gorge, secouai la tête et attrapai le jean qu'il me tendait avant de me diriger vers les rayons placés contre le mur.

"Quelle taille vous faites ?" demandai-je sans me retourner. J'espérai vraiment que mon rougissement disparaîtrait avant que je ne doive à nouveau me tourner pour lui faire face.

Il me dit sa taille et je montai sur l'échelle qui me permettrait d'atteindre le rayon le plus haut. C'était la part de mon job que je détestai le plus. Je ne devrais probablement jamais m'approcher d'une échelle et pourtant, je risquai ma vie plusieurs fois par mois en montant sur cette échelle pour le plaisir de mes clients. Ouais, il me fallait du courage, mais c'était un sacrifice que j'étais prête à faire pour une commission. Une fois que je fus au sommet de l'échelle, je commençai à chercher un jean à sa taille. Chanceuse comme je le suis, le talon de ma botte glissa et je tombai en arrière. Je me préparai mentalement à ce qui serait une chute douloureuse et vraisemblablement embarrassante mais je fus rattrapée par deux bras musclés qui s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Je relevai la tête pour me retrouver plongée à nouveau dans ces yeux marrons. Je notai, cependant, que ces yeux ne croisaient pas les miens. _Bon sang, est-ce qu'il regarde ma poitrine ? Oui ! Quel pervers!_ "Je peux savoir ce que vous regardez ?" demandai-je.

Il me remit sur mes pieds, montra ma poitrine du doigt et me dit "Est-ce que ça va, Bella ?"

"Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?" balbutiai-je en me redressant.

Il regarda à nouveau mon badge, qui était épinglé juste au-dessus de ma poitrine. _Oh, okay, il ne fixait pas ma poitrine, il lisait mon badge, arrête de t'enflammer._

"Oh !" J'étais sûre que mes joues étaient rouges vifs. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui en émanait. "Est-ce que vous voulez les essayer ?"_ Fais comme si c'était rien, continue. Où est ce foutu trou et pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas avalé ?_

"Ce serait génial, mais je veux continuer à regarder, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de me garder une cabine d'essayage ?" me demanda-t-il en commençant à fouiller dans la pile de t-shirts que je venais juste de plier.

"Bien sûr. Prévenez moi si vous avez besoin d'aide pour trouver votre taille. Je vous promets que je n'aurais pas besoin d'être sauvée cette fois," plaisantai-je, en essayant de faire disparaître mon embarras. "Au fait, vous avez un prénom ?"

"Pourquoi ? Tu veux sortir avec moi ?" Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il fit un pas en avant. "Je suppose que c'est l'étape suivante vu que je t'ai déjà eu dans mes bras." Il sourit, me montrant deux rangées de dents parfaites. Ses lèvres pleines avaient l'air douces et rouges, et quand elle s'étirèrent en un grand sourire, deux petites fossettes apparurent sur ses joues. _Wow._

Je recommençai à rougir. "En fait, on écrit le nom des clients sur la porte de leur cabine d'essayage. Le patron pense que c'est 'cool'."

"Oh, c'est Logan. Logan Connors." Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il était déçu que je ne saute pas sur son invitation ou non, mais son sourire s'effaça un peu.

"Okay, Logan. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de moi." Je fis volte-face et me dirigeai vers les cabines d'essayage. Je gribouillai son nom sur l'ardoise accrochée à la porte et le regardai parcourir le magasin. Quand il eut les bras plein de vêtements, je me dirigeai vers lui, les pris sans dire un mot et les plaçai dans sa cabine d'essayage. Au bout de quelques minutes et d'une autre pile de vêtements, il se dirigea vers moi pour commencer à les essayer.

Je passai les quelques heures suivantes, oui heures, avec Logan, lui passant des vêtements par-dessus la porte, le regardant sortir pour me montrer ses vêtements, cherchant différentes tailles, replaçant différentes tenues dans les rayons. Je fus surprise de constater que je passais vraiment un bon moment à discuter avec lui pendant qu'il essayait des pléthores de vêtements. Il finit enfin et sortit de la cabine d'essayage avec ses propres vêtements sur le dos. A nouveau, je jetai un coup d'oeil à son corps musclé. Il portait un jean noir qui moulait un très beau popotin et une longue paire de jambes musclées. Après avoir essayé tellement de vêtements, il était toujours aussi impeccable et frais que lorsqu'il était entré dans le magasin.

Je me tenais maintenant à côté de la pile de vêtements qu'il avait décidé de prendre. "Alors, ici j'ai la pile 'oui' et la pile 'peut-être'. J'ai réussi à déjà ranger tes 'non' parce que j'avais le temps. Tu veux que je retourne les prendre ?" demandai-je avec un sourire béat. _Okay, est-ce que c'était du flirt ? Est-ce que je flirte ? Je flirte CARRÉMENT!_

Logan ricana en commençant à fouiller dans sa pile 'peut-être'. "Tu sais quoi ? Je vais prendre ceux-là aussi."

J'attrapai la grande pile de vêtements et me dirigeai vers la caisse. "Ouah, ça fait beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais vu personne..." _Autre qu'Alice. _"...acheter autant de vêtements à la fois. Est-ce que t'as perdu tes bagages ou quoi ?" _Pourquoi je bredouille ? Pourquoi je me sens aussi mal à l'aise ?_

Il rigola à nouveau. "Non, d'habitude je ne fais pas autant d'achats, mais il était temps que je refasse ma garde-robe. J'ai pensé que je pourrais tout faire au même endroit pour ne pas avoir à faire plus de shopping que nécessaire."

"Oh, je suppose que c'est logique."

Je commençai à faire passer les vêtements de Logan à la caisse. Il me fallut du temps parce que la règle du magasin était de plier et de ranger les vêtements dans les sacs d'une manière bien précise. J'avais eu une formation pour ça lorsque j'avais commencé. Sans blague. L'Ennui me rejoignit finalement pour m'aider à tout plier. Il commença à dire à Logan à quel point c'était génial qu'il soit venu dans ce magasin, il lui demanda s'il voulait être sur la liste mail pour être prévenu des prochaines soldes, et bla, bla, bla. Je commençai lentement à ignorer sa voix et continuai à enlever les anti-vols. Lorsque j'eus fini, je donnai le prix à Logan et il ne broncha pas. Mes mains, par contre, étaient moites en pensant à la somme d'argent qu'il allait dépenser. Je pensai qu'il avait atteint le quota hebdomadaire du magasin en une heure de temps. Ma commission serait énorme. Alors qu'il signait le reçu, je listai mentalement les livres que je voulais m'acheter.

"Alors Bella, je me suis beaucoup amusé, bien que j'ai dû faire du shopping. C'était vraiment génial d'avoir fait ta connaissance," me dit-il en commençant à rassembler ses sacs.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre avant de répondre. "Wow, ça m'a vraiment fait passer le temps." Je réalisai qu'il faudrait que je cours maintenant, attrapant quelque chose à manger en route pour arriver juste à l'heure en cours.

"Est-ce que t'as fini maintenant ?" me demanda Logan.

"Ouais, je finis officiellement dans 15 minutes."

"Um, euh, tu penses que, je veux dire, ça te dirait d'aller boire un café avec moi ?" Il baissa les yeux en me demandant ça, ce qui me surprit parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de mec à qui une fille dirait non et on aurait dit qu'il s'attendait à ce que je le rejette.

"Elle ne sort avec personne, n'est-ce pas Bella ?" répondit L'Ennui à ma place et je lui lançai un regard noir alors qu'il poussait pratiquement Logan vers la porte.

"Steve, je n'ai pas besoin que tu parles pour moi." Je regardai directement Logan. "Je suis désolée, je dois me dépêcher où je serais en retard en cours. C'était génial de faire ta connaissance. Merci de m'avoir aidé à faire passer le temps aussi rapidement. Profite de tes vêtements." Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, je fis volte-face et retournai dans l'arrière pour pointer, attraper mon sac et me préparer à partir.

Lorsque je revins dans le magasin, Logan était déjà partit. Steve me regardait avec des yeux plissés.

"Bella, il n'est pas fait pour toi. Tu sais qui c'est ?" me demanda-t-il.

"Aucune idée. Pourquoi ?" Ma curiosité me submergeait.

"Les Connors sont la famille la plus riche du coin. Logan est le gars le plus populaire que je connais. Tout le monde veut être lui, traîner avec lui ou sortir avec lui. Il va se servir de toi et te jeter comme une vieille chaussette lorsqu'il en aura fini avec toi. Il veut juste ajouter un nom de plus à sa liste de conquêtes." La jalousie dans les commentaires de Steven traversait le magasin.

"Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, Steve. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, et j'ai dit ce que je pensais. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec quelqu'un. Maintenant, il faut que je cours ou je vais être en retard." Je jetai mon sac sur mon épaule et me précipitai vers la porte sans laisser l'opportunité à L'Ennui de répondre.

Je tournai au coin de la rue et commençai à trotter vers l'école lorsqu'une limousine s'arrêta devant moi, me forçant à m'arrêter. "Excusez moi, vous avez pas l'impression de gêner ?" criai-je alors que je commençai à contourner la voiture. La portière arrière s'ouvrit et Logan en sortit.

"Je suis désolé, je lui ai demandé de t'arrêter. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais que je t'emmène à l'école." Logan me tint la portière ouverte comme s'il ne pouvait pas envisager que je lui dise non, ce qui bien sûr, me força à lui dire non.

"Merci Logan, mais ça va. Passe une bonne soirée." Je contournai la voiture et attendis de pouvoir traverser.

"C'est vrai, ce que ton pote a dit, que tu ne sors avec personne ?" me demanda Logan en commençant à s'approcher de moi.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Je veux me concentrer sur mes cours pour le moment. Encore une fois, merci pour ta proposition. A la prochaine," criai-je alors que je traversai la route. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et lui fis un clin d'oeil.

"Oui, à la prochaine, Bella et je te convaincrais de venir boire un café avec moi !" Logan s'appuya contre sa voiture et me regarda partir. Je pourrais jurer que je sentis son regard sur mon dos, et peut-être un peu plus bas alors que je continuai à marcher. _Ne te retourne pas, continue à marcher._ Alors que j'atteignais le bout de la rue et étais sur le point de tourner, ma curiosité me submergea et je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil vers lui pour le trouver toujours au même endroit, à me regarder avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Je tournai au coin de la rue et je ne pus pas m'en empêcher, je souris.

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **Janna Banana

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Janna Banana. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 10 -**

_-PoV Bella -_

J'arrivai en classe justes quelques secondes avant le début du cours, me laissai tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et sortis mes livres. J'ignorai la personne qui vint s'asseoir à côté de moi jusqu'à ce qu'une tasse de café Starbuck apparaisse dans mon champ de vision.

"Tu _essayes_ vraiment de m'amadouer, n'est-ce pas ?" J'acceptai grâcieusement le café. Après une telle journée de travail et mon entretien avec Logan à l'extérieur du magasin, j'avais l'estomac vide et je n'avais même pas prit la peine de m'arrêter pour m'acheter quelque chose à manger.

"Ben, je me suis dit que tu en voudrais peut-être un autre et c'était sur mon chemin de toutes façons," me dit Jasper avec un sourire alors qu'il se préparait pour le cours.

"Je suppose que ce n'est pas une coïncidence de te voir dans un autre de mes cours ?" Je regardai son visage pour jauger sa réaction et j'étais prête à parier qu'il aurait rougit s'il l'avait pu. Je pris une longue gorgée de mon café et sentis immédiatement la cafféine me réveiller un peu.

Jasper regarda autour de lui avant de reposer lentement son regard sur moi et il parla d'une voix si basse que je dûs me pencher en avant pour l'entendre. Sa douce odeur m'enveloppait à chaque inspiration que je prenais. "Est-ce que ce serait si terrible d'admettre que j'ai facilement hacké l'ordinateur de la fac pour trouver ton emploi du temps et que j'ai changé le mien pour qu'on soit ensemble ?" Lorsqu'il eut fini, il releva la tête vers moi et grimaça, presque comme s'il s'attendait à être disputé par sa mère. C'était incroyablement adorable.

Je me reculai et éclatai de rire. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais me sentir gênée ou flattée. Je décidai d'être flattée. _Ouais, carrément flattée._ "Non, Jasper, je pense que c'est génial qu'on soit dans les mêmes classes. Maintenant, on connaît tous les deux quelqu'un dans chaque classe et on pourra échanger nos notes et étudier ensemble et tout. Ça pourrait être une des meilleures idées au monde !" Plus j'y pensai, plus j'étais excitée à l'idée de ce qu'il avait fait. J'avais eu peur de ne connaître personne et de sortir du lot pour ça. En plus, j'avais vraiment pas envie de faire l'effort de me faire de nouveaux amis, peu importait à quel point Jake m'incitait à le faire. Ça ne pourrait pas être mieux.

"Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin d'admettre ça." J'étais surprise qu'il ait immédiatement été franc avec moi.

"Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas si grave, non ? Vu ce que sont nos situations, je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas. En plus, qu'est-ce que je gagnerais à le cacher ? Je ne crois pas aux mensonges et aux secrets, Bella." Il me regarda comme si ce qu'il me disait était évident. C'était un changement rafraîchissant d'entendre Jasper prononcer ces mots. Edward me dissimulait toujours la vérité, surtout s'il pensait qu'elle risquait de me blesser. J'appréciai que Jasper soit si franc.

_Hey, attend une minute. _"Notre situation ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" _J'ai une situation ? De quoi il parle ?_ Ouais, j'avais des problèmes mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne parlait pas de ça.

Jasper se pencha vers moi et chuchota. "Ecoute, le prof est là donc on continuera cette conversation plus tard. Ça te dis de sortir après les cours ? Tu n'as rien mangé depuis un moment donc allons quelque part où ils vendent de la nourriture."

Je fus surprise par son dernier commentaire. "Comment tu sais que j'ai faim ?"

"Je peux le sentir," répondit-il comme si ce n'était rien de grave.

_Wow, il peux sentir ma faim ?_ Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il pouvait lire aussi profondément les émotions. Ouais, je savais qu'il pouvait sentir la joie, la tristesse, la colère, etc., mais quelque chose d'aussi obscure que la faim ? Il faudrait que je me surveille en sa présence vu que je n'avais pratiquement aucun contrôle sur mes émotions pendant mes bons jours. Je le ferais souffrir le pauvre si on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. "En fait, je meurs de faim. J'ai eu une journée de dingue au boulot et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de manger pendant ma pause ou m'arrêter pour acheter quelque chose en venant donc, oui, j'adorerais aller planter mes dents dans quelque chose." Jasper haussa les sourcils et attendit que je réalise ce que je venais de dire. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. _SEIGNEUR, ouvre la bouche, enfonce ton pied. Bon boulot, Bella._ Je sentis mes joues rougir, quelque chose qui devenait habituel lorsque j'étais en présence de Jasper. "Désolé, c'était encore une fois inapproprié. Tu veux me tenir compagnie pendant que je mange ?"

"Je serais ravi de vous tenir compagnie pendant votre dîner tardif, Bella Swan." Il me sourit avant d'ouvrir son ordinateur.

Le professeur commença son cours et j'eus du mal à me concentrer. J'étais excitée à l'idée d'avoir Jasper dans toutes mes classes. J'avais été terrifiée à l'idée d'être seule et de devoir discuter avec des étrangers mais maintenant, Jasper avait réglé ce problème pour moi. _Oh, Jake va flipper !_ J'avais vraiment pas hâte de dire à Jake ce que Jasper avait fait. _Est-ce que je devrais lui le cacher ? Non, définitivement pas._ Jake et moi n'avions pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre et je ne voulais pas commencer, et surtout pas au sujet de Jasper. Après ma dernière conversation avec Jake à ce sujet, je ferais mieux de ne pas m'engager sur cette route. De plus, Jake semblait avoir un sixième sens flippant et il semblait toujours savoir ce que je faisais. C'était vraiment énervant parfois. Comment faisait-il ça ? Il semblait toujours avoir un train d'avance. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il me connaissait mieux que quiconque, même moi-même parfois. Et maintenant, pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée à Dartmouth, j'allais sortir. J'avais incroyablement hâte. J'étais complètement excitée à l'idée de voir autre chose que l'école, la salle de sport, la bibliothèque, mon appartement ou le travail. Les seuls endroits où j'avais été depuis mon arrivée.

Tout à coup, une fenêtre MSN s'ouvrit sur mon ordinateur et je vis que Jasper m'avait envoyé un message.

_'Est-ce que ça va ?'_ avait-il tapé.

_'Oui, pourquoi ?'_ répondis-je avant de le regarder froncer les sourcils.

Il tapa rapidement. _'Ben, voyons voir, au cours des cinq dernières minutes, tu es passé de très excitée à complètement coupable, ensuite tu as été en colère avant de te détendre et de te ressentir très excitée. Je n'ai jamais expérimenté un tel changement d'émotions en moins de 60 secondes chez qui que ce soit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'_

Je rigolai. Le pauvre Jasper allait être balloné d'émotions en émotions s'il passait du temps avec moi. Dans quelle galère s'était-il fourré ?

Je répondis rapidement. _'Désolée, c'est juste la façon dont je gère mes émotions et mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que j'arriverais à me contrôler pour que ça ne t'affecte pas, mais je sais que c'est impossible.'_

J'observai sa réaction alors qu'il lisait mon message. Il releva la tête, roula des yeux et me fit un sourire éclatant. Je n'avais jamais vu Jasper sourire autant auparavant. Son visage entier changea et je ne l'aurais presque pas reconnu si quelqu'un m'avait montré une photo de lui avec cette expression sur le visage. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme s'il y avait une petite ampoule derrière. Son front se tendit et donna l'impression que ses yeux étaient encore plus grand et son visage encore plus ouvert. Ses dents parfaitement blanche étaient partiellement dissimulées par des lèvres pleines qui s'étiraient en un sourire parfait. _Seigneur, il est incroyablement beau !_ Mes jambes m'auraient lachée si je n'avais pas été assise. Mon coeur accéléra alors que je continuai à regarder cet homme parfait qui me souriait. Il me regarda avec curiosité et je compris soudainement qu'il avait entendu le changement de mon rythme cardiaque.

Je me redressais sur ma chaise et essayai de me concentrer sur le moment présent, le cours. C'est ça, j'étais là pour apprendre. _Concentre-toi, Bella, concentre-toi._ Cependant, mes yeux n'arrêtaient pas de retourner vers Jasper pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Je regardai ses longs doigts élégants danser sur le clavier de son ordinateur. C'était une symphonie de mouvements et je me perdis dans mes pensées alors que je l'observai avec fascination. Tout en continuant à taper, il respirait lentement et profondément et je fus à nouveau enivrée par son odeur douce qui commença immédiatement à me faire tourner la tête. Je devais me reprendre et arrêter de le regarder. Je vis que Jasper me lançait un regard en coin et manquai de mourir d'embarras. _Pitié SEIGNEUR, dîtes-moi que je n'ai pas de sentiments innappropriés alors que j'essaye de me concentrer sur mes cours._

Le cours sembla durer des heures et je ne réussis pas à me concentrer une seule seconde. A ce rythme-là, j'allais devoir emprunter les notes de Jasper. Une fois que le cours fut enfin fini, on rassembla rapidement nos affaires avant de nous diriger vers la porte. On décida d'aller dans un petit pub qui se trouvait juste à l'éxterieur du campus. J'avais entendu dire que l'ambiance y était excellente et que la nourriture y était très bonne.

Lorsqu'on arriva au pub, un groupe s'installait sur scène et l'endroit commençait à être bondé. Jasper fut capable de nous trouver rapidement une table au fond de la pièce. Quelle chance ! La serveuse arriva immédiatement à notre table. Je fus impressionnée par la rapidité du service avant de réaliser que cette femme avait d'autres raisons d'être si prompte, elle devait nous avoir vu entrer, Jasper et moi, et elle flirtait sans honte avec lui. J'essayai de ne pas éclater de rire en le regardant gigoter sur sa chaise. Lorsque la serveuse détourna enfin son attention de Jasper, je commandai bien plus que ce que je pourrais manger mais je n'avais rien eu dans l'estomac depuis plus de douze heures. Enfin, sauf le café que Jasper m'avait si gentiment acheté.

Une fois qu'on, enfin, que j'eus commandé la nourriture et que la serveuse nous ait amené nos bières (Jasper en avait commandé une aussi pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect), on s'installa confortablement et on commença à écouter le groupe. Ils étaient vraiment bons et enflammaient le pub.

Depuis qu'on était installé dans le pub, Jasper et moi avions passé tout notre temps dans un silence confortable, mais je voulais vraiment qu'on finisse cette conversation qu'on avait commencé plus tôt, donc je pris la parole. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire avant quand tu as mentionné nos 'situations' ?" Je mourrai d'envie de savoir ce que Jasper avait vu dans notre dernière rencontre et j'avais hâte d'entendre ce qu'il allait me dire.

Jasper s'éclairçit la gorge et regarda lentement autour de lui. J'avais déjà remarqué ça dans les quelques conversations que j'avais eu avec Jasper depuis qu'on s'était revus, il semblait vraiment réfléchir à ses mots avant de parler. Je n'avais jamais remarqué ça auparavant. On ne s'était jamais assit pour discuter dans le passé. Même durant le fiasco avec James, il était resté à l'écart et avait laissé Alice faire toute la conversation et s'occuper de moi.

"Bien, comme je le vois, tu es là, pas forcément parce que tu le voulais, à avancer et à recommencer à vivre, à créer de nouvelles relations, à apprendre à refaire confiance, à t'ouvrir et à laisser quelqu'un entrer dans ta vie. Même si ce n'est pas apparent, je suis là pour les mêmes raisons. Je veux une relation, je veux m'ouvrir à quelqu'un et je veux que quelqu'un me fasse confiance. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment je pourrais faire vu que je déteste l'idée d'amener un inconnu dans ma vie. Donc, ça me paraît logique que, vu que nous avons les mêmes désirs, on puisse s'entraider, rester ensemble et se soutenir mutuellement et, si tu me le permets, j'aimerais qu'on devienne des amis proches, Bella. J'aimerais vraiment." Jasper arrêta de parler et commença à essuyer avec la condensation qu'il y avait sur sa bière. Il ne m'avait pas regardé une seule fois en me disant tout ça parce que franchement, il avait pu sentir ma réponse avant même que je ne parle. Alors que j'analysai ce qu'il venait de me dire, je sentis mon visage s'étirer en un grand sourire stupide. Il me regarda et il me fit un large sourire en réponse.

"Jasper, j'aimerais plus que tout être cette personne pour toi et j'adorerais que tu le sois aussi pour moi. Et, comme tu l'as si parfaitement dit, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire l'effort d'apprendre à connaître qui que ce soit ici. Je veux juste faire mon temps, si tu me permets l'expression, et partir de là." Je levai mon verre pour porter un toast. "A cette nouvelle amitié !" Je cognai mon verre contre le sien et on prit tous les deux une gorgée de bière. Je recrachai presque ma bière en voyant l'expression de son visage. Je m'attendais presque à ce que cette gorgée de bière revienne immédiatement sur la table.

"Oh, Jasper," rigolai-je. "Tu n'avais pas besoin de boire !"

Alors qu'il était sur le point de répondre, il se redressa et quelque chose attira son attention derrière moi. Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais pu jurer que Jasper avait grogné. J'étais sur le point de me tourner lorsque je fus soudainement accostée. "Bella Swan, si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais jurer que tu as un rendez-vous." Je reconnus immédiatement cette voix de canard et sus que Stevie L'Ennui nous avait rejoint. Je levai les yeux au ciel en regardant Jasper avant de me tourner.

"Salut Steve, je suis surprise de te voir là." _Je pensais que cet endroit était supposé être 'branché'. _"Je te présente Jasper. Jasper, voici Steve. On travaille ensemble." Je n'éprouvais définitivement pas le besoin d'expliquer à Steven que Jasper et moi n'étions pas ensemble. Je me tournai vers Jasper et fis une grimace. Jasper lança un regard noir à Steve tout en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

"Ravie de te connaître, Steve." Jasper ne fit même pas l'effort de lui tendre la main.

"Oui, c'est très sympa de faire ta connaissance, Jasper," bouda L'Ennui. "Les amis de Bella sont définitivement mes amis."

Je fis semblant de vomir et Jasper retint à nouveau un éclat de rire.

"Est-ce que ça vous dérangerez que je me joigne à vous ?" demanda L'Ennui en tirant la chaise d'une autre table pour s'asseoir à la notre.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je regardai Jasper avec panique tout en essayant de trouver rapidement le meilleur moyen de me débarrasser de lui.

"En fait, Steve, j'ai des choses très personnelles à dire à Bella, et je ne peux pas en parler devant un parfait inconnu. Peut-être une autre fois ?" On aurait dit que Jasper essayait d'éblouir Steve. J'ignorai que ça marchait sur le même sexe et , je devais bien l'avouer, j'adorai regarder ça.

"Oh, okay. Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu. C'est un plaisir de t'avoir rencontré Jasper. Je te verrais au boulot, Bella," répondit L'Ennui d'une voix monotone.

Lorsqu'il fit demi-tour et qu'il partit, je ne pus plus retenir mon rire. "Jasper, c'était pas cool, mais j'ai définitivement une dette envers toi." Je me tenais les côtes et rigolais plus fort que je ne l'avais fait depuis un moment.

"Alors, c'est quoi l'histoire avec Steve ?" me demanda Jasper. "Je ne le connais même pas et ton irritation m'a tellement submergé que j'avais envie de lui mettre une gifle !" rigola-t-il.

"C'est juste un emmerdeur avec qui je travaille," répondis-je.

"Tu l'obsèdes. Je l'ai immédiatement sentis. Il a éprouvé de la jalousie quand il m'a vu avec toi. Je ferais attention si j'étais toi, je ne l'aime pas du tout. Il me fait froid dans le dos," me dit-il en regardant par-dessus mon épaule pour voir où était L'Ennui.

"Vraiment ? Froid dans le dos ? Bon sang Jasper, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être autant affecté par un humain complètement naze," le taquinai-je. Il me regarda et sourit lorsqu'il comprit que je me moquais de lui.

Je passai les quinze minutes suivantes à divertir Jasper avec mes histoires de L'Ennui. La serveuse arriva ensuite avec ma nourriture et elle refit de l'oeil à Jasper. J'avais commandé un sandwich au poulet avec des frites et des oignons fris. J'attaquai immédiatement ma nourriture alors que Jasper essayait de faire comprendre à la serveuse qu'il n'était pas interessé. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler de la dernière fois où j'avais eu aussi faim ou aussi envie de manger. Pendant si longtemps, la nourriture n'avait été qu'un moyen de survivre, je me moquai de ce que je mangeais ou de quel goût ça avait. Je le faisais juste parce qu'il le fallait. Je pris la première bouchée de mon sandwich et gémis de plaisir. J'enfournai une poignée de frites dans ma bouche et m'apprêtai à y ajouter quelques oignons frits lorsque je réalisai que je mangeai comme un vrai porc devant Jasper.

"Oh mon Dieu, je suis si désolée. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner et je meurs de faim. Je ne voulais pas me transformer en gloutonne devant toi." Je reposai mon sandwich avant de m'essuyer la bouche. J'étais terriblement embarrassée.

"Je t'en pris, Bella, continue. J'adore te regarder manger. Continue," me dit-il en faisant un petit signe de main vers mon assiette.

J'allais reprendre une bouchée de mon sandwich lorsque je vis Jasper regarder encore une fois par-dessus mon épaule et ses yeux se réduirent à deux fentes. Je n'en étais pas sûre mais je crû voir ses narines se dilater légèrement et il se tendit clairement. Un autre grognement commença à émaner de lui. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que L'Ennui revient ?" lui demandai-je avant de commencer à me tourner.

"Tiens, tiens, Mademoiselle Bella. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là, et certainement pas pour ce qui semble être un rendez-vous."

La profondeur de sa voix m'enveloppa et je sus immédiatement qui c'était. Je me redressai sur ma chaise et me tournai lentement pour me retrouver face à face avec la boucle de ceinture de Logan Connors. Mes yeux parcoururent le grand corps de l'homme qui se tenait en face de moi et je me trouvai à court de mots.

"Alors Bella, tu vas me présenter ton rencard ?" Logan regarda Jasper et lui tendit la main, "Salut, je m'appelle Logan Connors. Enchanté de vous connaître...?" Il attendit que Jasper lui réponde.

Jasper me regarda pendant quelques secondes de plus avant de lever les yeux vers Logan. "La terre à Bella, est-ce que tu vas me présenter ton ami ?" me demanda Logan alors que Jasper se levait pour lui serrer la main et lui faire un signe de tête. Jasper se rassit sans dire un mot et il attendit ma réaction.

"Pourquoi une fille qui passe une soirée avec un garçon sort forcément avec lui ?" criai-je. Les yeux de Logan s'écarquillèrent en entendant mon petit éclat. _Wow, c'était carrément malpoli._ "Désolée, voici Jasper. Jasper est un vieil ami à moi. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. On est juste amis." _Okay, je parle carrément trop et je deviens officiellement folle._

Je notai rapidement que l'expression de Jasper passa de confuse à presque blessée. Je me sentis immédiatement mal, mais je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Ce n'était pas un rencard, je ne mentais pas.

"Bien, c'était vraiment agréable de te voir Bella. J'espère te revoir bientôt. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, toi et ton _ami_." Les yeux de Logan voyagèrent entre Jasper et moi avant qu'il ne fasse volte-face et qu'il retourne vers le bar. Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher, je reluquai ses fesses alors qu'il s'éloignait. Je me tournai vers Jasper et le vis me regarder avec expression qui reflétait, ben, rien.

"Tu sembles plutôt populaire, Bella," me dit Jasper alors qu'il recommençait à étaler la condensation de sa bière sur la table.

"Ouais, ben, la popularité n'est plus ce que c'était," dis-je en me concentrant à nouveau sur mon dîner.

**

* * *

Prochain chapitre, le 5 Septembre ! Quand je rentre de vacances !**

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : **Janna Banana

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Janna Banana. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 11 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

Ça faisait une semaine et demi depuis que Bella et moi nous étions revus pour la première fois. Chaque moment que l'on passait ensemble était un cadeau. Je me sentais plus léger, plus heureux et plus détendu que je l'avais été depuis des années. Soit on avait cours ensemble, soit on se contentait de traîner ensemble. Quand Bella travaillait ou était à la salle de sport, je chassai pour m'assurer que ma soif était sous contrôle. Pas une seule fois avais-je ressentis le besoin de combattre ma soif lorsque j'étais avec Bella mais je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Aucun risque du tout. Je commençai aussi à passer beaucoup de temps à l'attendre à la bibliothèque. Je voulais être à proximité à chaque fois qu'elle serait libre de passer du temps avec moi. J'étais sûr d'avoir les meilleures notes que j'ai jamais eu vu tout le temps que je passai à étudier.

Je ne peux pas trouver les mots pour expliquer comment chaque minute que je passais avec Bella me guérissait, comment ça facilitait ma reconstruction et me permettait de redevenir entier. J'avais l'impression que les pièces manquantes de mon être que j'avais toujours cherché diminuaient lentement. J'appréciai chaque seconde que je passais avec elle et regrettai de l'avoir complètement évitée dans le passé quand elle était avec Edward. Je n'avais jamais réalisé quel rayon de soleil elle était. Chaque rire, chaque sourire qu'elle m'offrait était vraiment quelque chose de spécial. Elle suturait lentement une blessure qui était toujours béante. Je trouvai ça complètement ironique que la personne que j'avais essayé de tuer était celle qui me guérissait. L'univers était vraiment mystérieux.

J'avais aussi remarqué que la douleur sourde qui entourait Bella lorsque je m'étais présenté pour la première fois à son appartement disparaissait lentement. Avec chaque rire et chaque sourire que j'arrivais à lui tire, la douleur semblait se dissiper. La lumière revenait lentement dans ses yeux. C'était maintenant ma raison de vivre d'éradiquer complètement toute douleur et toute tristesse de sa vie. Bien que je ne sois qu'un maigre substitut pour un parent ou pour un amant, je savais que je pouvais l'aider à avancer et peut-être à retrouver le bonheur.

Je n'avais pas vu passé la dernière semaine et demi. Le seul accroc avait été lorsqu'on avait été au pub pour la première fois et qu'on avait croisé ses amis. J'étais un peu confus par ses réactions. Lorsque Steve s'était approché, j'avais immédiatement ressentit l'irritation de Bella et le désir évident qu'il avait pour elle avait fait naître en moi un instinct protecteur. Il avait été extrêmement jaloux et un peu irrité quand il avait vu que j'étais avec elle. J'avais sentis qu'elle ne l'aimait et qu'elle voulait être débarrassée de lui. Cependant, quand Logan s'était approché, ses émotions s'étaient faites fluctuantes. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec lui et ça me rendait nerveux. Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait bien ? L'attirait-il ? C'était difficile à dire vu que Bella elle-même était aussi incertaine. Je me demandai souvent pourquoi ça m'intéressait autant ? Bella était une adulte maintenant. Elle pouvait être avec qui elle voulait. Elle méritait de trouver quelqu'un et d'avoir une relation sérieuse. Quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner. Je rigolai à cette pensée. Bella, la fragile humaine que je considérais comme ma soeur, faisait naître des émotions très étranges en moi et je n'étais pas certain de savoir comment elle les percevrait. Tout ce que je savais, c'étais que je voulais être celui qui l'aiderait à guérir, de la même manière qu'elle m'aidait. Etais-je inquiet qu'elle se trouve un petit ami et qu'elle passe moins de temps avec moi ? Peut-être que c'était l'idée d'un petit ami, point barre. Cependant, depuis cette nuit-là, elle n'avait mentionné aucun de ces deux types, donc je n'avais pas pris la peine d'en parler.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. C'était le vingt-deuxième anniversaire de Bella et j'avais un cadeau spécial prévu pour elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée du fait que je savais que c'était son anniversaire, et elle s'était assurée de ne pas le mentionner. J'étais surpris qu'elle puisse penser que j'oublierais jamais cette date vu que c'était son dix-huitième anniversaire qui avait changé toute ma vie. Elle se sentait probablement mal à l'aise à cause de tout ça et ne voulait simplement pas en parler. Ce serait tout à fait le genre de Bella, de renoncer à fêter son anniversaire parce qu'elle pensait que ce serait douloureux pour moi. Elle était vraiment la personne la plus altruiste que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Bella détesterait l'idée que je fasse quelque chose et que j'ai prévu de dépenser de l'argent pour elle, mais je devais me rattraper pour son dix-huitième anniversaire. Il était impératif que je rende cet anniversaire spécial. C'était le premier anniversaire d'une nouvelle amitié. Un nouveau départ. Bien sûr, on était amis avant, mais seulement par association. Cette fois, j'apprenais à connaître la vraie Bella. J'apprenais ce qu'elle aimait et ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, on discutait de livres, on partageait nos idées et nos sujets de dispute, on faisait des marathons cinéma, on traînait ensemble et on se contentait d'exister. Une bonne amitié réellement honnête, quelque chose que je n'avais pas eu depuis si longtemps. En si peu de temps, j'étais devenu familier avec ses humeurs et ses émotions, à tel point que je savais ce qu'elle allait ressentir ou comment elle allait réagir avant même qu'elle le fasse. J'avais hâte de lui donner la surprise que j'avais choisi pour son anniversaire. De voir sa réaction à son cadeau, de la voir rougir, que ce soit d'embarras ou de colère, ça ne comptait pas, j'étais très excité.

J'étais censé rejoindre Bella au pub, mais j'avais décidé de me rendre directement sur son lieu de travail pour la prendre en route. Elle insistait toujours pour marcher pour me rejoindre presque comme si elle pensait que ça me dérangeait d'aller la chercher, mais je détestai l'idée qu'elle soit toute seule dans le noir. Après tout, on ne sait jamais quel genre de monstres rôdent dans les ténèbres. J'aurais pu insister pour passer la prendre, mais elle voulait être indépendante et je ne voulais pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Quelques fois, je l'avais même suivi pour m'assurer qu'elle me rejoindrait à la bibliothèque sans souçis. Elle serait furieuse si elle découvrait, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

J'étais presque au magasin et j'étais une boule de nerf, étrange sensation à laquelle je n'étais pas habitué. C'était rare que je m'engage dans une situation dont je n'étais pas sûr à 100 pour cent du résultat. Cependant, j'avais hâte de la voir.

Alors que je tournai au coin de la rue et que je me dirigeai vers le magasin, Bella en sortit. Je me figeai en plein élan. Elle n'était pas seule. Logan Connors était avec elle. Il portait un énorme bouquet de fleurs et l'entraînait vers sa voiture. Il avait sa main sur le coude de Bella et la regardait comme s'il venait de gagner le grand prix à la fête foraine. Comment savait-il que c'était un jour spécial pour elle ? Avaient-ils parlé sans qu'elle me le dise ? Et même si c'était le cas, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle puisse le prévenir volontairement que c'était son anniversaire alors qu'elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas me rappeler ce jour.

Si j'avais eu un coeur, je savais qu'il me serait tombé dans l'estomac. C'était comme si on venait de me mettre un coup de poing. Je me sentais malade. Comment Bella pouvait-elle oublier qu'on avait rendez-vous ? Où allait-elle ? Je restai juste là comme un idiot, avec la bouche grande ouverte. Un grognement s'échappa immédiatement de mon torse et je pus sentir ma colère gonfler. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de savoir après qui j'étais en colère. Après Bella parce qu'elle m'avait laissé tomber pour Logan, ou après moi pour avoir été aussi vulnérable et avoir laissé mes espoirs être réduits à néant ?

Je fis volte-face et retournai à ma voiture. Ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Bella d'oublier tout simplement qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec moi. Elle devait vraiment apprécier ce type. Et si ils commençaient à sortir ensemble ? _Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ?_

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **Janna Banana

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Janna Banana. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 12 -**

_-PoV Bella -_

Je regardai ma montre et fut exaspérée de voir qu'il me restait encore quinze minutes de travail. Ça avait était le plus long jour de TOUTE ma vie. Ça avait commencé par un adorable coup de fil de Jake, Billy et Raven qui me chantèrent 'Joyeux Anniversaire'. C'était formidable et ça me mit d'excellente humeur pour une journée que je détestai habituellement. Ça avait été tendu entre Jake et moi depuis que Jasper avait réapparut. Je lui racontais tout ce que je faisais avec Jasper et dire qu'il était furieux aurait été bien en dessous de la vérité. A un tel point qu'on s'était simplement mis d'accord pour ne pas être d'accord là-dessus, mais si Jacob avait pu obtenir ce qu'il voulait, je serais déjà de retour à la Réserve à étudier pour passer mon dîplome par correspondance.

Mes heures de travail avaient traîné en longeur vu que le magasin était complétement mort. Et je bossai avec L'Ennui...une fois de plus. Je jure qu'il a été créé juste pour me torturer, moi et moi seule, vu qu'on semblait toujours avoir les mêmes horaires. Je savais qu'il passait son temps à me fixer quand je le regardais pas parce que je l'avais surpris plus d'une fois en voyant son reflet me suivre des yeux lorsque je passais devant un miroir. J'aurais juste aimé qu'il arrête de fantasmer sur moi. Je n'avais jamais rien fait qui puisse l'encourager donc je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi il continuait à essayer de sortir avec moi.

Dès que mon boulot était fini, je devais rejoindre Jasper au pub. Le groupe local qui jouait était excellent et j'adorais voir Jasper calme et détendu. Je m'amusais vraiment beaucoup avec lui. J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'on puisse apprendre à se connaître lorsque j'étais encore avec Edward. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes si ça avait été le cas. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser à ça. Jasper et moi étions entrain de construire une formidable amitié et j'avais hâte de voir où elle nous entraînerait. Le fait que je sois aussi excitée à l'idée de cette soirée n'avait rien à voir avec mon anniversaire vu que Jasper ne savait pas que c'était aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas en faire toute une histoire vu que je pensais que ça le mettrait mal à l'aise de repenser au dernier anniversaire que j'avais fêté avec les Cullen. Je préférai ne même pas mentionner que c'était mon anniversaire. C'était parce que j'avais l'occasion de passer la soirée avec Jasper que j'étais aussi excitée.

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit et j'entendis la clochette, nous indiquant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer, sonner. Je relevai les yeux de la caisse et vis Logan Connors se diriger vers moi avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs. "Joyeux Anniversaire, Mademoiselle Bella." Il me tendit les fleurs et s'inclina légèrement devant moi comme si je faisais partie de la royauté.

J'étais complètement abasourdie. Comment savait-il que c'était mon anniversaire? Je restai là, sans bouger, à attendre que la réalité me rattrape.

"Elles sont pour toi." Il posa les fleurs devant moi et attendit une réponse. Je regardai les fleurs avant de le regarder lui, sans rien dire. _L'anglais, Bella, c'est ta langue maternelle, sers t'en. _J'étais si choquée que je ne pouvais pas former le moindre mot. Je continuai juste à le fixer comme s'il était un alien qui venait juste de sortir de son OVNI.

"Bella, est-ce que ça va? Je voulais juste passer en coup de vent pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et voir si tu voulais sortir avec moi ce soir." Il agita la main devant mon visage alors que j'étais toujours figée.

"Euhhh." Voilà ma réponse. _Whoa, ton QI atteint vraiment des sommets ce soir._ Mon argent était bien dépensé à l'université, songeai-je alors que je continuai à être incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

"Bella, sérieusement, tu veux un peu d'eau? Tu es horriblement pâle." Il fit le tour du comptoir et passa son bras autour de moi pour me pousser vers une des chaises placées devant les cabines d'essayage.

"Comment t'as su que c'était mon anniversaire?" balbutiai-je. Je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas enlevé son bras de mes épaules lorsque je m'étais assise.

"Oh, j'ai mes contacts," me répondit-il. "Est-ce que tu es libre de sortir avec moi ce soir?" Il me massa lentement l'épaule. Sa main était si chaude.

"Comme pour un rendez-vous?" Je relevai la tête et réalisai que ça pourrait être sympa d'avoir un rendez-vous avec lui.

"Ouais, un rendez-vous." Logan me regarda droit dans les yeux, et les siens s'écarquillèrent légèrement en attendant ma réponse. Aussi près de lui, je fus capable de voir que ses yeux étaient en fait marrons avec une pointe de doré et que ses cils étaient extrêmement longs et épais. Une femme tuerait pour avoir les mêmes.

"Euh..." balbutiai-je avant de me rappeler de quelque chose de très important..._Jasper._ "J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir...avec Jasper. Je suis désolée. Mais une autre fois?"_ S'il te plaît, une autre fois._ Il se redressa et me fit un de ses sourires à couper le souffle.

"Je n'oublierais pas, Bella Swan. En attendant, est-ce que Jasper te rejoint ici ou je peux te déposer quelque part? Ça nous donnerait quelques minutes de plus ensemble." Il me tendit la main, une fois de plus, comme pour me dire que refuser n'était pas une option. C'était presque énervant mais il avait raison, j'aimerais passer quelques minutes de plus avec lui et ça m'éviterait de marcher jusqu'au pub toute seule. Jasper voulait toujours me rejoindre ici pour qu'on aille au pub ensemble, mais je ne voulais pas avoir l'impression d'être un poids pour lui ou d'être trop trouillarde pour y aller toute seule.

"Sûr, sûr... Ça serait génial. Laisse-moi juste attraper mes affaires et on peut y aller." Je me rendis dans la salle de repos et une fois de plus, je pus sentir son regard brûlant dans mon dos. J'attrapai mon sac, pointai et retournai ensuite dans le magasin où apparemment, j'interrompis une conversation entre Logan et L'Ennui, vu qu'ils arrêtèrent de parler à l'instant même où j'apparus. Je plissai les yeux en regardant L'Ennui et me demandai si c'était comme ça que Logan avait découvert que c'était mon anniversaire. L'Ennui était l'assistant du manager donc il avait accès à mon dossier d'employée, qui révélait des détails tels que ma date de naissance et mon numéro de téléphone. Je décidai de ne pas y penser. J'étais sûre que L'Ennui ne gagnerait rien en aidant Logan.

"Prête?" me demanda Logan. Je hochai la tête et on se dirigea vers la sortie. Logan attrapa mon coude et m'entraîna lentement vers sa voiture, qui était garée juste devant le magasin. "Quoi, pas de limousine?" le taquinai-je.

"J'étais en limousine parce que je venais de chez mes parents. Je ne voyage pas comme ça d'habitude, ce serait plutôt prétentieux, non?" Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je pense ça.

Je fus plaisamment surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière d'une Toyota Prius. "Je peux voir que tu es surprise. Est-ce que tu t'attendais à quelque chose de plus voyant?"

"Je n'ai aucun problème avec les voitures rapides, je suis juste surprise de découvrir que tu fais attention à l'environnement, c'est tout." Je m'installai lentement dans la voiture avant de le regarder une fois de plus.

"Et pourquoi ça? Tu ne me connais pas vraiment, donc comment ça se fait que tu te sois déjà fait une opinion sur moi?" Ses yeux se plissèrent et son sourire s'effaça légèrement alors qu'il attendait ma réponse.

"Je suis désolée. J'ai juste entendu des rumeurs sur toi et j'ai automatiquement assumé des choses. Je suis désolée, c'était malpoli," répondis-je, en baissant la tête honteusement. C'était vraiment horrible de ma part d'avoir pris les mots de L'Ennui au sérieux et j'avais légèrement honte de moi. Logan ne m'avait pas donné l'impression d'être le dragueur invétéré que L'Ennui m'avait décrit.

Son visage se détendit et il commença à me sourire. "Bien, alors je vais te dire un truc, je te pardonne si tu me promets de me laisser l'opportunité de te montrer qui je suis vraiment." Il arqua un sourcil et me lança un regard de chien battu.

Mon coeur fit un petit bond dans mon poitrine lorsque je m'aperçus que j'avais hâte de passer du temps avec lui. Il était, soit un excellent acteur soit un mec vraiment bien. "Est-ce que t'es pas curieux de savoir ce que j'ai entendu sur toi?" lui demandai-je avant qu'il ne ferme ma portière et qu'il fasse le tour de la voiture. Il installa son long corps derrière le volant et se tourna ensuite vers moi.

"Non. Je me moque vraiment de ce que les gens disent sur moi. Ma famille est l'objet de rumeurs depuis des années. Ça ne changera jamais et j'ai appris il y a bien longtemps à ignorer ça ou ça m'aurait rendu complètement fou. Tu as déjà accepté d'apprendre à me connaître et je sais que tu verras rapidement qui je suis vraiment. Donc, maintenant, où est-ce que tu as rendez-vous avec Jasper?" Il mit le contact et démarra. J'étais surprise par la facilité avec laquelle il ignorait le fait que les gens racontaient des choses horribles sur lui. Si j'étais à sa place, je ne sortirais jamais de mon lit.

"On a rendez-vous au pub. Est-ce que ça te plairait de te joindre à nous?" Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça dérangerait Jasper. Ça lui donnerait l'opportunité de faire connaissance avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je vis que mon invitation l'avait prit par surprise, il me regarda, légèrement choqué. "Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup. Est-ce que ça dérangera Jasper?"

"Non, pas du tout. On se connaît depuis longtemps et on a rien de spécial de prévu pour ce soir, on va juste boire un verre." Je haussai les épaules pour souligner le fait que c'était vraiment pas important. "Oh! S'il te plaît, fais-moi une faveur et ne mentionne pas que c'est mon anniversaire...c'est...une longue histoire que je ne peux pas vraiment raconter. C'est juste...que..."_ Mince, peut-être que c'était une erreur d'inviter Logan._

Il me jeta un coup d'oeil avant de sourire. "Je te le promets."

Je me renfonçai dans mon siège et soupirai. "Merci." La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était ruiner une formidable soirée en rappelant à Jasper l'une des pires nuits de nos vies.

On entra dans le pub et on s'intalla sur une banquette près de la petite piste de dance. Je décidai de m'installer en face de la porte pour voir Jasper arriver. Je vérifiai ensuite ma montre et réalisai qu'il était vingt-et-une heure quinze. Jasper avait déjà un quart d'heure de retard. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

On commanda un pichet de bière et quelques nachos à grignoter. Je décidai de passer un coup de fil à Jasper pour voir s'il arrivait, mais j'atterris directement sur son répondeur. Okay, ça aussi c'était bizarre. Jasper n'éteignait jamais son téléphone, surtout si on était pas ensemble. Il m'avait même dit qu'il aurait toujours son téléphone sur lui pour que je puisse l'appeler à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de lui. Je sentis une vague d'inquiétude me submerger alors que j'essayai de prêter attention à ce que me racontait Logan. Mon esprit n'arrêtait pas de se demander où était Jasper. _Laisse courir, Bella, il a juste quelques minutes de retard._

"Bella, est-ce que tu m'écoute?" Logan agita à nouveau la main devant mes yeux.

"Oh Seigneur, je suis si désolée. Je ne te prêtais pas attention. Je suis inquiète parce que Jasper est en retard, il est jamais en retard." Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai à nouveau ma montre. Je commençai à me sentir nauséeuse alors que mon imagination s'emballait.

"Sérieusement, Bella, t'es sûre qu'il y a pas quelque chose entre vous? T'as l'air horriblement inquiète pour un simple ami. En plus, il n'a que vingt minutes de retard, pas vraiment besoin de lancer un avis de recherche." Logan me regardait comme si j'étais sur le point de paniquer. Ce qui était le cas, je pense.

Je secouai la tête et eus un petit rire faux. "Je suppose que tu as raison, je suis stupide, non?"

"Je pense que c'est très mignon. Ça montre juste que tu es une personne attentionnée et que tu t'inquiètes pour ton ami. Essaye juste de te détendre, je suis sûre que tout va bien." Logan me caressa la main. Je sursautai au contact avant de retirer ma main et de la mettre sous la table. Logan laissa sa main où elle était, comme si il ne s'était rien passé, mais je vis une expression de surprise et peut-être de confusion apparaître brièvement sur son visage. Je suis sûre qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être rejetté par une femme. Je baissai les yeux sur ma main, qui était maintenant placée sur mes genoux. Je traçai sans même m'en rendre compte la cicatrice qui courait de mon poignet à mon coude, le rappel permanent de mon 18ème anniversaire, quand Edward avait essayé de me protéger de Jasper, mais qu'il m'avait envoyé à travers une pile de cristal brisé qui était tombé de la table.

La serveuse arriva avec nos nachos et Logan commença immédiatement à manger. Il continua à parler et je fis de mon mieux pour suivre ce qu'il racontait. Je touchai à peine à la nourriture. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner mes pensées de Jasper. Et si il avait eu un accident en chassant? Et si il avait eu un accident de voiture? Dieu seul savait qu'il roulait vite. Je secouai la tête, ce n'était pas comme si ça risquait de le tuer, il était indestructible. Je devais me reprendre, j'étais vraiment malpoli avec Logan. Je me promis donc d'arrêter de m'inquiéter et de profiter du moment présent.

Je passai l'heure suivante à rire et à discuter avec Logan. Avec un énorme effort de ma part, je fus surprise de découvrir que je passai vraiment un bon moment. Je regardai ma montre et vit qu'il était maintenant vingt-deux heures trente. Le temps avait filé et je me sentais coupable d'avoir arrêté de m'inquiéter pour Jasper._ Quelle genre d'amie étais-je?_ Je devrais être entrain de le chercher.

"Logan, j'ai passé une excellente soirée. Merci beaucoup pour les fleurs et pour m'avoir invité à sortir, mais je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre chez moi." Je commençai à rassembler mes affaires et me glisser hors de la banquette.

Je vis de la déception apparaître sur le visage de Logan lorsque je suggérai de mettre fin à notre soirée, mais il ne dit rien. Je me sentis immédiatement mal vu qu'il avait tout fait pour que j'arrête de m'inquiéter et qu'il avait effectivement réussit, ce qui me fit me sentir encore pire.

Logan se gara devant chez moi et se pencha légèrement vers moi pour regarder mon immeuble. "Tu vis ici?" me demanda-t-il comme s'il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'adresse.

"Oui," répondis-je d'un ton qui lui indiquait clairement qu'il devait lâcher l'affaire. Il sortit de la voiture et m'ouvrit ma portière. _Quel gentleman._ Il m'offrit sa main pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture, mais ne recula pas lorsque je me redressai, ce qui signifiait qu'on était presque collés l'un contre l'autre. Je relevai la tête vers lui et me perdis immédiatement dans ses yeux marrons. Il était si beau que c'était presque trop dur de le regarder. Mon souffle se coupa lorsque je remarquai que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur mes lèvres et que son visage se penchait lentement vers le mien._ Il va m'embrasser!_ Je paniquai et me reculai immédiatement tout en lui relâchant la main. Un baiser, je n'avais embrassé personne d'autre qu'Edward dans toute ma vie. Et ces baisers s'étaient tous fait avec la bouche fermée. Des baisers prudents. Pas qu'ils ne fassent pas battre le sang à mes tempes mais je savais qu'un baiser de Logan serait quelque chose de tout nouveau pour moi. Il n'aurait pas besoin de se retenir. Je fus soudainement consciente que je n'étais pas prête.

"Je suis désolé Bella. C'était présomptueux de ma part," balbutia Logan, visiblement mal à l'aise et embarrassé que je l'ai repoussé. Je suis sûre que jamais personne n'avait refusé un baiser de Logan Connors. Je me sentis vraiment nulle.

"Non, s'il te plaît. C'est juste que...j'en ai envie mais..." Ugh, je ne savais pas quoi dire pour alléger l'atmosphère. "J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps." J'essayai de lui sourire tout en le suppliant silencieusement de comprendre.

Logan me regarda et tendit à nouveau la main. "Bien, c'est toujours mieux qu'un non, donc ça me va. Écoute Bella, je t'aime bien et je peux me voir t'apprécier vraiment. Tu es complètement différente de toutes les autres filles que j'ai jamais rencontré et je veux vraiment apprendre à te connaître et je veux que tu apprennes à me connaître. Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser?" Il m'attira plus près et referma la portière derrière lui.

_Est-ce que ça m'intéressait? Est-ce que l'eau était humide?_ Bordel ouais, je voulais apprendre à le connaître et si il était près à aller doucement, alors j'étais plus qu'intéressée.

"Oui, Logan, je pense que j'aimerais beaucoup." Il me fit un immense sourire et je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'y répondre. "Merci pour cette soirée, Logan. Je me suis vraiment amusée." Il se tourna pour attraper les fleurs qu'il m'avait offert et il me les tendit. "Merci pour les fleurs, elles sont absolument magnifiques. Personne ne m'a jamais offert de fleurs avant." Je me penchai et pris une profonde inspiration. Elles sentaient vraiment bon.

L'expression de choc qui apparut sur son visage fut presque comique. "Bien Bella, il semblerait que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te gâter et j'aimerais vraiment être cette personne." Il se pencha prudemment vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Ma peau me donna l'impression de s'enflammer. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et si chaudes que j'eus presque envie d'essayer de l'embrasser. _Presque._

"Tu apprendras rapidement que je déteste être gâtée." Mon visage était en feu. L'endroit où il m'avait embrassé me donnait l'impression de bouillir et je résistai à l'envie de toucher ma joue. "Bon, je vais y aller, maintenant. Encore merci pour cette formidable soirée."

"Je t'appellerais pour un vrai rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, okay?" Logan fit le tour de la voiture. "Passe une bonne nuit, Bella, fais de beaux rêves et Joyeux Anniversaire." Et là-dessus, il monta dans sa voiture et partit.

Je lui fis un signe de la main et me tournai vers la porte de mon immeuble. Ce soir aurait été parfait si ça avait été un vrai rendez-vous et que je n'avais pas passé la plus grande partie de la soirée à m'inquiéter pour Jasper. _Jasper!_ Je courus dans l'immeuble pour rejoindre mon appartement le plus vite possible afin de vérifier si j'avais des messages.

Alors que je bondissais dans les escaliers et étais sur le point de mettre ma clé dans la serrure, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi et je sus immédiatement que je n'étais plus toute seule.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur : **Janna Banana

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Janna Banana. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 13 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je fis rapidement volte-face en serrant mes clés dans ma main, comme si c'était l'arme la plus mortelle jamais créée.

"Jasper! Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Tu m'as fait mourir de peur." Mes jambes tremblaient alors que ma terreur refluait lentement. Il resta juste là, à me fixer. Je fus surprise par le soulagement que je ressentis en voyant qu'il était entier et qu'il..._ Quoi? Qu'il était entier? A quoi je pensais? Il est indestructible! _Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je jetai les fleurs que je tenais au sol et me précipitai vers lui, enroulant mes bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre moi de toutes mes forces. C'était comme d'enrouler mes bras autour d'une statue de marbre et mon souffle se coupa sous l'impact de son corps froid et dur, mais je m'en moquai. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et commençai presque à sangloter en remplissant mes poumons de sa douce odeur. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais été inquiète. Pendant un bref instant, j'aurais pu jurer que Jasper se détendit complètement dans mon étreinte et qu'il tourna même la tête pour enfouir son visage dans mes cheveux. Cependant, tout aussi rapidement qu'il le fit, il se recula et se tendit immédiatement.

A l'instant même où Jasper se tendit, je sus que j'avais été trop loin. Je reculai lentement et relevai la tête vers lui. "Oh Seigneur, Jasper...Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas te surprendre comme ça...est-ce que ça va? Devrais-je, euh, est-ce que tu veux que j'aille un peu dans l'appartement?" Je commençai à reculer lentement, embarrassée par mes actions et gênée de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise. Son visage resta impassible et je voyais bien qu'il absorbait toutes les émotions que je lui envoyais.

"Non, je vais bien Bella. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à être attaqué et je suis juste un peu surpris par ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir." Même s'il me fit un petit sourire, sa voix était complètement monotone, mais ses yeux étaient toujours topazes donc je savais qu'il avait le contrôle.

Donc ma colère irrationnelle me submergea et toute sensibilité quitta mon corps. "Bordel, t'étais où? Je t'ai attendu au pub. Je t'ai appelé et je t'ai laissé des messages. J'étais morte d'inquiétude," lui criai-je. Mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes maintenant. Des larmes que je n'avais pas l'intention de retenir. J'étais folle de colère et exigeai qu'il me donne une explication. Si je n'avais pas su que ça me ferait beaucoup plus de mal à moi qu'à lui, je l'aurais frappé pour m'avoir autant inquiété.

Les yeux de Jasper se plissèrent. "Je suis un peu confus par la raison pour laquelle _tu_ es en colère après _moi,_ Bella Swan. Ne penses-tu pas que ça devrait être le contraire? Est-ce que tu es entrain de me dire que tu as pensé à moi pendant ton rencard? Est-ce que tu pensais à l'explication que tu allais me donner pour m'avoir posé un lapin? Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Bella. Au moins un coup de fil pour me dire que tu ne me rejoindrais pas." Le venin dans sa voix me surprit vraiment.

"De quoi tu parles? Je suis allé au pub. Je t'ai attendu." _Est-ce qu'il a complètement perdu l'esprit? Pourquoi penserait-il que je lui ai posé un lapin?_

"Bella, je suis venu te chercher au boulot pour te faire la surprise. Je t'ai vu partir avec Logan." Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bouquet de fleur que j'avais jeté devant ma porte. "Les fleurs, sa main sur ton bras. Ça me semblait clair que vous étiez en route pour un rendez-vous," cracha soudainement Jasper tout en commençant à faire les cent pas dans le couloir.

"T'es sérieux? Tu penses vraiment que je te laisserais tomber, sans coup de fil ni rien, pour Logan? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi? Logan s'est pointé au boulot et m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà prévu quelque chose avec toi donc il m'a gracieusement offert de me conduire au pub pour que je t'y rejoigne, Jasper, TOI. En fait, j'ai été complètement horrible avec lui alors qu'il attendait gracieusement avec moi que tu me rejoignes. Je lui ai à peine prêté attention parce que j'étais folle d'inquiétude pour toi." Ma colère en était arrivé au point où mes larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues. "Et la prochaine fois que tu veux que quelqu'un t'appelle, garde ton foutu téléphone allumé!"

Je lui tournai le dos, ouvris la porte de mon appartement et m'y engouffrai. J'étais embarrassée que Jasper m'ait vu pleurer. Je sentis une main froide sur mon épaule et Jasper me força lentement à me tourner vers lui. "Bella, je suis vraiment désolé, je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. Je peux sentir que tu es honnête et j'aurais dû savoir que tu m'aurais prévenu si tu avais décidé de faire quelque chose d'autre. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ou te mettre en colère. Je suis vraiment un connard." Ses yeux étaient suppliants lorsqu'il tendit lentement la main pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Ses doigts froids firent vraiment du bien à mes joues enflammées et je me penchai vers sa main, qui s'était maintenant posée sur ma joue. "Ça fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça, tu sais, avoir une amie; je ne sais pas ce que je fais."

"Jasper, je n'aurais jamais rien fait qui puisse te faire du mal. Tu dois le croire, tu dois me croire. Laisse-moi être l'amie que tu veux que je sois. Il n'y a que comme ça que notre amitié pourra s'épanouir," le suppliai-je alors que je posai ma main sur son épaule.

Jasper m'attira dans ses bras. "Merci Bella, merci de tenir autant à moi et d'être honnête. Je te promets que je m'en souviendrais désormais." Il me relâcha et bizarrement, le contact de son corps me manqua immédiatement. Ça me semblait vraiment toujours aussi étrange d'être touchée aussi librement par Jasper. Je n'allais pas me plaindre, ça me manquait d'être touchée et je réalisai à cet instant que j'aimais que ce soit Jasper qui me touche.

Je me frottai le visage. Je détestai que mes canaux lacrymaux soient connectés à ma colère. Quelle nuit! Je regardai Jasper se rendre dans le couloir, le regardai se pencher pour ramasser les fleurs que j'avais jeté lorsque je l'avais attaqué avec une étreinte. Je me sentais horrible à cause du déroulement de la soirée et je me sentais encore pire en sachant que Jasper avait passé la soirée devant chez moi à penser que je lui avais posé un lapin pour sortir avec Logan. Ça me montrait simplement à quel point Jasper était sensible et ça me prouvait que je devais prendre soin de ses émotions comme il prenait soin des miennes. Je décidai d'essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère maintenant qu'on s'était expliqué. "Est-ce que tu veux rester un peu. On a pas cours demain et je bosse pas donc on pourrait se faire un marathon de films!" J'enlevai mes chaussures et me dirigeai vers la télé.

"En fait, j'ai quelque chose d'autre en tête." Jasper me regarda avec hésitation. "Bella, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne vas pas paniquer et criser quand tu vas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire."

Je me tournai vers Jasper et mes mains se posèrent immédiatement sur mes hanches en signe de défense. "Okay, ça ne présage rien de bon quand quelqu'un vous demande de ne pas paniquer avant même de vous dire ce qu'il se passe! Comment puis-je te promettre ça? Et que ça te concerne? Est-ce que tout va bien?" Mon imagination s'enflammait à nouveau. Des centaines de scénarios se déroulèrent dans mon esprit, et aucun d'entre eux ne se finit avec Jasper restant avec moi.

Il rigola, "Ça ne concerne que toi, je vais bien. C'est juste que je veux faire quelque chose pour toi et que je veux que tu me promettes de me laisser faire."

Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. "Est-ce que tu t'en vas?" demandai-je brusquement. Et s'il pensait qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi qu'il s'en aille? _Merde, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça et lui crier dessus avant._

Une expression choquée apparut immédiatement sur son visage. "Quoi? Non, Bella, qu'est-ce qui te ferais penser ça? Okay, on rembobine un peu et on se calme. J'ai un cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi." Jasper avait les mains levées devant lui comme s'il approchait quelqu'un d'armé.

Je poussai un soupire de soulagement. _Okay, il ne part pas. A quel point ça peut bien être horrible? _"Est-ce que ça a coûté cher?"

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel. "Bella, j'ai beaucoup d'argent donc ça ne compte pas."

"Si ça compte, et tu me connais assez pour le savoir," soupirai-je. Je regardai son visage s'assombrir lorsqu'une pensée me frappa. "Attends, tu savais que c'était mon anniversaire?"

"Bien sûr que oui. Comment aurais-je jamais pu oublier cette date? Tu connais les raisons pour lesquels je ne pourrais ni ne voudrais jamais oublier. Et c'est pour ça que je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial pour toi, pour me faire pardonner de cet horrible anniversaire où je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois." Les yeux de Jasper me suppliaient déjà d'accepter. "S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas non."

Je n'avais pas le coeur à piquer une crise avant même de savoir ce qu'était le cadeau. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" soupirai-je en sachant que j'allais accepter juste pour me faire pardonner de notre première petite _dispute._

"Je veux t'emmener à Martha's Vineyard **(1) **pour le weekend. Le trajet ne prend que quelques heures, mais je sais qu'on peut y arriver beaucoup plus vite si je conduis. On pourrait passer la journée à faire de la randonnée, du vélo et nous balader sur la plage. Le temps est censé être couvert tout le weekend donc c'est parfait. S'il te plaît, ne dis pas non. Je veux vraiment faire ça pour toi. Je pensais qu'on pourrait partir demain matin mais vu que mon sac est déjà dans la voiture, on peut partir maintenant. Tu pourrais préparer rapidement un sac et dormir sur le trajet." Il me cracha la description du weekend à toute vitesse comme s'il pensait que plus vite il parlerait, moins j'aurais de chance de l'interrompre avant qu'il n'ait fini.

_Wow,_ un weekend à Martha's Vineyard. Même si je détestai que ce cadeau soit aussi extravaguant, j'étais vraiment excitée à l'idée de partir en weekend. Ça avait l'air très marrant et il n'y avait personne d'autre avec qui j'aurais aimé y aller plus que lui.

On avait tous les deux décidé de jeter la prudence par la fenêtre et de tout donner à cette amitié, et ça semblait une excellente opportunité de faire quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais fait autrement. "Okay, Jasper, allons-y, mais à une condition..."

"Et ce serait?" Il haussa un sourcil comme s'il était presque méfiant de ce que j'allais lui suggérer.

"Que tu me promettes de ne plus tirer tes propres conclusions et de m'ignorer en coupant ton téléphone comme tu l'as fait plus tôt dans la soirée et je te promets que je ferais toujours de même."

"Ça m'a l'air d'un bon marché."

* * *

**(1) Martha's Vineyard est une île située sur la côte Sud de la presqu'île du cap Cod, dans l'Etat du Massachusetts. L'île est surtout connue comme résidence d'été de la jet set américaine.**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur : **Janna Banana

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Janna Banana. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 14 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

Bella jeta rapidement tout ce dont elle aurait besoin ce weekend dans un sac et fut prête moins de vingt minutes après avoir accepté mon cadeau. Les mots ne pouvaient même pas exprimer à quel point j'étais heureux qu'elle n'ait pas essayé de refuser le cadeau et que sa seule condition soit une promesse que je tiendrais avec plaisir. La Bella d'avant aurait dû être traînée jusqu'à la voiture par les cheveux. C'était un changement certainement plaisant et j'étais bien décidé à en profiter. Vu qu'aucun de nous n'avait cours le vendredi, peut-être que je pourrais nous organiser des petits weekends régulièrement, tant que ça n'interférerait pas avec son boulot bien sûr.

Je pris son sac pour elle et on se dirigea vers ma voiture. Elle s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle vit ce que je conduirais. "Waouh, elle est à toi? Elle est magnifique." Elle fit le tour de la voiture en l'effleurant du bout des doigts, comme si elle redoutait de l'abîmer si elle appuyait trop fort. "C'est quelle marque de voiture?"

Je souris, parce que cet achat était ma fierté et ma joie. "C'est une Porsche Boxster RS 60 Spyder. Je l'ai acheté peu de temps avant de venir ici. Je te promets de ne pas aller trop vite, vu que je me rappelle que tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé la vitesse." Je plaçai son sac dans le coffre avant d'ouvrir la portière passager pour elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en entendant mon commentaire sur la vitesse. "Non, ça ne me dérange plus, Jasper. J'aimerais vraiment que tu la pousses une fois qu'on sera sur l'autoroute." Sa déclaration me surprit tellement que je me figeai et la regardai alors qu'elle continuait à s'approcher lentement du côté passager où je lui tenais toujours la porte. Elle leva la tête vers moi et m'offrit un sourire, un de ses magnifiques sourires qui me coupaient littéralement le souffle. "Merci Jasper, je suis vraiment excitée par ce week-end." Elle s'installa dans la voiture et je refermai la porte derrière elle. La nuit était tellement douce que j'avais baissé la capote de la voiture. Elle fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit un élastique et noua ses longs cheveux d'un acajou brillant en chignon.

Je sautai à la place conducteur et démarrai le moteur. Un immense sourire apparut sur mon visage lorsque je l'entendis presque ronronner. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Bella et vit qu'elle souriait aussi. "Donc, si je me rappelle bien, ta camionnette ne montait pas à plus de 50 kms/h et tu nous faisais toujours la leçon à tous. Qu'est-ce qui a changé?"

Ses lèvres se pincèrent comme si elle venait de manger quelque chose d'acide. Je souhaitai immédiatement pouvoir effacer mes mots lorsque je la sentis subir différentes émotions. "Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas te refaire penser au passé. Oublions-ça et ajoutons-le à la liste des choses dont on parlera lorsqu'on sera prêt." J'allumai la radio. "Quel genre de musique veux-tu écouter?" J'essayai frénétiquement de changer de sujet.

"Me croirais-tu si je te disais que j'avais une moto?" Elle me fit un sourire timide.

J'en envoyai presque la voiture dans le décor. "Quoi? Une moto, tu conduis une moto maintenant? Honnêtement, je crois pas que tu puisses jamais me dire quoi que ce soit de plus choquant que ça." Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer la minuscule Bella manoeuvrant une moto. C'était quelque chose que je devais définitivement voir de mes propres yeux et je pris mentalement note de m'assurer que ça se réaliserait. Je l'imaginai immédiatement sur la moto, portant une veste en cuir alors que ses longs cheveux s'échappent de son casque et je sus qu'elle serait incroyablement sexy. _Whoa, ça vient d'où ça?_

"Oh, ne sois pas aussi choqué, Jasper! Beaucoup de choses ont changé. La vie est trop courte pour être tout le temps prudent." Elle se redressa immédiatement sur son siège et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine comme pour me défier.

"Je crois que beaucoup de choses ont changé. J'ai remarqué de nombreuses différences chez toi. De ton apparence à ta personnalité; et je suis heureux d'avoir la chance de faire connaissance avec la nouvelle toi." Je me tournai vers elle et la regardai presser sa tête contre la vitre.

"Moi aussi, Jasper, moi aussi," murmura-t-elle avant de bailler et de s'endormir rapidement.

* * *

Le temps s'envola alors qu'elle dormait. Je me garai sur le bas-côté et remis la capote pour qu'elle puisse dormir sans que le vent ne fasse voler ses cheveux autour de son visage angélique. Chaque mèche qui chatouillait sa joue la faisait grimacer d'ennui et il me fallut toutes mes forces pour m'empêcher de repousser ces mèches derrière ses oreilles. Je continuai à lui jeter des coups d'oeil tout en nous conduisant aussi rapidement que possible à notre destination. Elle semblait si paisible, enfin capable de se reposer. Je savais qu'elle dormait mal, je le voyais dans les cernes sous ses yeux; elles étaient guère plus estompées que les miennes, et elle semblait toujours épuisée. On faisait vraiment la paire. Je voulais que ce week-end soit génial pour elle, qu'elle se détende, qu'elle se lâche et qu'elle s'amuse. Pour de nombreuses raisons différentes, j'avais décidé que ce serait ma mission de la guérir. De la rendre à nouveau entière. Je pense que j'avais besoin de faire ça pour moi encore plus que pour elle. Comme si en la complétant, je me compléterais aussi. En la réparant, je me réparerais aussi. Elle était une personne vraiment magnifique qui n'avait pas mérité la vie qu'elle avait eu. Jacob avait fait des miracles, mais elle était toujours incomplète et petit à petit, je finirais le puzzle qu'était Bella. Je me sentais vraiment stupide d'avoir mal analysé la situation plus tôt dans la soirée. J'aurais dû savoir que Bella ne me poserait pas de lapin. Elle était une personne si attentionnée et gentille que ce ne serait définitivement pas dans sa nature de faire quelque chose d'aussi égoïste. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à l'appartement, j'avais été si submergé par ma colère que je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point elle avait été heureuse de me voir. Puis quand elle s'était jetée sur moi et qu'elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de moi, j'avais été abasourdi de voir que ma colère avait complètement disparu à son contact. Rien d'autre ne comptait que le fait qu'elle soit heureuse et dans mes bras. Pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, je m'étais sentis complètement calme et en paix. Puis Bella avait enfouis son visage dans mon cou et un sentiment différent et légèrement innapproprié m'avait submergé, me forçant à me tendre. _C'est Bella, contrôle-toi. _Je secouai la tête en repensant à ce moment.

* * *

Après deux heures d'un sommeil profond, Bella se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux étaient paniqués et elle enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de son corps tout en essayant d'analyser ce qui l'entourait. "Oh, Jasper, j'avais complètement oublié où j'étais. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on roule?" me demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux et en baïllant brièvement.

"On est environ à mi-chemin. Je suis content de voir que t'as pu dormir un peu. On arrivera au bout milieu de la nuit, donc tu pourras dormir encore un peu quand on sera à l'hôtel." Maintenant que Bella était réveillée, j'augmentai le son de la radio. C'était une chanson qu'elle aimait et elle commença à chanter et à danser sur son siège. C'était dur de croire à quel point j'appréciai la regarder alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et bougeait en rythme avec la chanson.

"C'est de qui?" demandai-je. Je ne m'étais pas encore fait à la musique actuelle, mes goûts étaient légèrement vieillots.

"C'est Alicia Keys, c'est sa nouvelle chanson, No One. J'adore les paroles et le rythme." Elle continua à chanter et j'écoutai attentivement les paroles. Elle avait raison, c'était une excellente chanson.

Ma curiosité en ce qui concernait ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée m'avait dévoré sur tout le trajet et j'avais besoin d'obtenir quelques réponses. "Alors, comment Logan a-t-il su que c'était ton anniversaire?" _Pourquoi mon estomac se serre à chaque fois que je prononce son nom?_

Bella hésita légèrement et je vis des rides apparaître sur son front alors qu'elle réfléchissait à sa réponse. "En fait, je lui ai demandé et j'ai jamais obtenu de réponse claire, mais je pense qu'il a dût soutirer l'info à l'Ennui. L'Ennui veut tellement être 'in' qu'il ferait n'importer quoi pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Logan. Mince, je pense que j'aurais dû insister plus mais..." Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle sourit avant de me lancer une pique. "Mon esprit était occupé par un ami disparu."

"Ouch, okay. Je le mérite. Mais on s'est mis d'accord, je ne tirerais plus mes propres conclusions donc ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Donc il est venu jusqu'au magasin pour t'inviter?"

"Oui, je lui ai demandé de remettre ça à plus tard vu que j'avais quelque chose de prévu avec toi." Elle haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien d'important.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et cherchai le courage de demander ce que je voulais vraiment savoir. "Comment s'est finie la soirée? Est-ce que tu as prévu autre chose avec lui?" Mon estomac se retourna officiellement.

Bella regarda ses mains et commença à se nettoyer les ongles. Je fus submergé par la nervosité qu'elle ressentis soudainement.

"Bella, pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse? Tu peux tout me dire. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose?" Ma voix était automatiquement devenue plus sévère alors que je pensais à Logan et à toutes les choses inappropriées que j'étais sûr qu'il voulait faire à Bella. _Contrôle-toi. _Mon esprit commença à imaginer Logan entrain de la peloter dans sa voiture, de la toucher et de la prendre de force.

"Seigneur, non, rien du tout!" Elle s'interrompit. "Il a essayé de m'embrasser, cependant." Elle me regarda et je pus sentir la chaleur qui émanait de ses joues.

"Oh...ben...je croyais que tu l'aimais bien. Tu ne voulais pas l'embrasser?" Pourquoi mon corps criait-il à l'idée qu'il ait essayé de l'embrasser? Ce n'était pas comme si je voulais l'embrasser moi, pourquoi ça me dérangeait autant? Si mes mains avaient serré le volant à peine un peu plus fort pendant que j'attendais sa réponse, j'étais prêt à jurer qu'il serait tombé en poussière.

Elle continua à jouer avec ses mains. "Non...Je ne sais pas...Je veux dire, oui, je pense. Peut-être. Ugh. C'est juste que...ben...j'ai jam-...Seigneur, j'ai trop honte de le dire." Elle se cacha le visage.

"Ne soit pas gênée avec moi, Bella. Rien de ce que tu pourras jamais me dire ne changera mon opinion de toi. S'il te plaît, dis-moi."

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et cracha, "C'est juste que j'ai jamais embrassé personne d'autre qu'Edward et c'était toujours des baisers avec la bouche fermée. Je n'ai jamais embrassé un humain. Wouah, quand je dis ça à voix haute, ça a l'air tellement bizarre...et un peu triste aussi. Enfin bref, donc j'ai reculé quand il s'est penché pour m'embrasser. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Oh mon Dieu! J'ai 22 ans et je n'ai jamais embrassé un mâle humain de toute ma vie. Je mourrais vierge." Ses joues étaient devenues rouges vif et elle se cacha à nouveau le visage. Je remarquai que son rougissement s'était répandu jusqu'à son cou.

Mon esprit tournait à cent à l'heure. _Elle n'a embrassé qu'Edward? _Je savais à quel point Edward avait été prudent avec elle vu qu'Emmett et moi avions passé tout notre temps à nous moquer de lui. Il refusait d'aller plus loin. Tout le monde dans la maison savait qu'il était complètement frustré, et croyez-moi, je _savais _à quel point il était frustré et je me rappelai aussi avoir sentis de la frustration provenir de Bella parfois. Edward était toujours si prudent, trop prudent. On lui avait expliqué que tant qu'il était extrêmement prudent et qu'il y allait lentement, il aurait pu faire tellement plus avec Bella, sur le plan physique. La minuscule quantité de venin qui entrerait dans sa bouche au cours d'un baiser ne lui rendrait la langue qu'un peu pâteuse, et cet effet secondaire disparaîtrait rapidement. A mon avis, ce n'était rien de bien sérieux et j'étais sûr que ça n'aurait pas dérangé Bella. En ce qui concernait l'acte sexuel en lui-même, avec un préservatif, tout était possible. Les vampires marchaient sur terre depuis des siècles, notre espèce avait définitivement eu des relations sexuelles avec des humains avant. Le plus grand problème était de garder le contrôle de sa soif et de ne pas mordre sa partenaire en plein acte. Il m'était évident maintenant qu'Edward n'avait jamais pris nos conseils au sérieux. _Wouah, Bella n'a jamais été convenablement embrassée auparavant._ J'étais choqué. J'aurais cru que quelque chose se serait passé entre elle et Jacob, à défaut d'Edward. Immédiatement, je me sentis protecteur et ne voulus pas qu'elle ruine son premier baiser avec quelqu'un comme Logan Connors qui avait une longue liste de conquête. Il ne cherchait probablement qu'à ajouter un nom de plus à sa liste.

"Jasper, je t'ai dit quelque chose de très personnel, et si tu ne parles pas bientôt, je vais ouvrir cette portière et sauter hors de la voiture," me menaça-t-elle. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je m'étais perdu dans mon propre monde en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

"Je suis juste...surpris par ta révélation, Bella, c'est tout. Désolé. Je dois bien admettre que je suis abasourdi qu'une fille aussi belle, gracieuse et altruiste que toi n'ait pas encore été séduite. Je croyais que tu avais un truc avec Jacob vu la façon dont tu m'as décrit votre relation." Je me sentis mal de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise en mettant autant de temps à répondre.

"Ben, à une époque, Jacob ressentait ce genre de choses pour moi, mais il s'est impré...euh, il a rencontré Raven et voilà. Le coup de foudre, des âmes soeurs. Ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre." Elle sourit avec nostalgie en pensant à ses amis. "Ma relation avec Jake est une longue histoire et elle est un peu compliquée. Il faudra que je t'en parle un jour."

Bella se redressa soudainement dans son siège comme si elle venait de penser à quelque chose. "Oh MERDE! Jake va piquer une CRISE quand il apprendra que je suis partie en week-end avec toi. Je devrais l'appeler pour lui dire." Elle attrapa son sac et en sortit son portable.

"Bella, c'est le beau milieu de la nuit. Tu vas le réveiller et il s'inquiétera encore plus. Tu pourras l'appeler demain." Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant que Bella voulait prévenir Jacob.

"Il va me tuer." Elle se renfonça dans son siège et je fus submergé par un véritable sentiment de terreur qui me rendit à nouveau extrêmement protecteur. Bien que j'étais pratiquement sûr que Jacob ne la blesserait pas physiquement et qu'elle plaisantait, ses sentiments étaient si forts que je ne pus pas me retenir.

"Il n'est pas ton gardien, Bella. Tu es une adulte et tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux. Je sais que tu as l'impression d'avoir une dette envers Jacob pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, mais il ne devrait pas être capable de contrôler les personnes avec qui tu passes ton temps." Je secouai la tête en me demandant pourquoi elle éprouvait le besoin de le prévenir à tout bout de champ.

"Tu as raison, je sais que tu as raison. Je déteste juste le décevoir. Peut-être que je l'appellerais demain." Elle me regarda, sourit, et éteignit son téléphone avant de le remettre dans son sac.

"Voilà la bonne attitude!" Je lui souris et la sentis se détendre à nouveau. Ce serait un weekend formidable, je pouvais le sentir.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur : **Janna Banana

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Janna Banana. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 15 -**

_-PoV Bella -_

On arriva à l'hôtel au beau milieu de la nuit. Le trajet fut beaucoup plus rapide que prévu grâce à la vitesse à laquelle Jasper roula. Le paysage n'avait été qu'un mélange de couleurs confus. Sa nouvelle voiture était magnifique, une symphonie sur roues. J'adorais la façon dont elle adhérait à la route, la façon dont elle ronronnait quand il faisait tourner le moteur. La dernière où j'étais montée en voiture avec Jasper, c'était lorsqu'on fuyait James donc je n'avais pas pu apprécier ses talents de pilotes. Je voyais bien qu'il adorait la vitesse. Il avait le contrôle total de la voiture et il était complètement détendu, comme je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

On arriva devant l'hôtel et il gara rapidement la voiture. Ça m'amusa que Jasper ne prenne même pas la peine de vérifier si l'hôtel avait des chauffeurs, mais je savais qu'il ne laisserait pas un étranger conduire son nouveau bébé.

Jasper sortit nos sacs du coffre et fut à mes côtés avant même que je n'ai détaché ma ceinture. Il me regarda honteusement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne bougeait plus à vitesse humaine. Je découvris que j'étais très excitée d'être là. Ce n'était même pas vraiment le 'là' qui m'excitait. Je passai du temps avec Jasper, qui s'ouvrait de plus en plus à moi chaque jour, et j'adorais chaque seconde qu'on passait ensemble. En plus, on était loin de l'école, ce qui signifiait que je n'avais pas à travailler ni à passer du temps avec l'Ennui. On n'aurait aucune inquiétude pour les prochaines 72 heures.

On entra dans le lobby et je tombai immédiatement amoureuse de la pièce. C'était si pittoresque et parfait. Pile le genre de trucs qu'on s'attendait à voir sur une carte postale ou un petit tableau qu'on pourrait acheter sur une marina. L'hôtel surmontait le port et je pouvais voir les lumières de tous les bateaux scintiller au loin.

Jasper alla récupérer notre clé et je restai aussi loin de lui que possible. Si j'avais la moindre indication du prix, je savais que je ne serais plus aussi excitée par ce voyage. Je m'assis sur l'un des canapés qui faisaient face à la cheminée pour l'attendre. Je regardai la réceptionniste balbutier et rougir lorsqu'elle releva la tête et vit Jasper. J'oubliai constamment l'effet qu'il avait sur les femmes. Elle était attirante et je me redressai lorsque je la vis écrire quelque chose sur un morceau de papier qu'elle fit ensuite glisser vers Jasper. _C'est quoi ce bordel? Est-ce qu'elle lui donne son numéro de téléphone? Est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas vu?_ Pas que Jasper et moi étions ensemble, mais ce n'était pas comme si la chienne de l'accueil le savait ça. Je me rassis et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. Je fermai ensuite les yeux parce que je ne voulais pas assister au spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux et je commençai à me demander pourquoi ça me dérangeait. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais fatiguée jusqu'à ce que je sente Jasper me soulever du canapé. "Jasper, repose-moi. Je peux marcher!"

"Pas moyen. Je t'ai traîné ici au beau milieu de la nuit, le moins que je puisse faire, c'est prendre soin de toi." Il me sourit et me porta vers les escaliers comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une plume. _Hey, pourquoi devrais-je me plaindre?_ Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule vers la morue de réceptionniste et de lui faire un sourire moqueur alors que je profitai de cette opportunité pour enfouir mon visage dans le cou de Jasper. J'inspirai profondément son odeur et entendis un soupir satisfait m'échapper. Je pense que je m'éblouis moi-même en faisant ça. Jasper baissa les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

Être dans les bras de Jasper commençait à me sembler si naturel, comme si j'y avais ma place. Je savais que c'était mal de ma part d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments, mais tellement de choses me manquaient dans ma vie que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me raccrocher à cette lueur de réconfort. Lorsque Jasper me touchait, je sentais une partie de moi s'éveiller. Mon esprit me répétait sans cesse que ce n'était que de l'amitié, mais mon corps réagissait d'une manière qui me suggérait qu'il voulait plus. Et plus avec Jasper, c'était quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Je ne pouvais pas, _n'irais _pas vers là.

Il ouvrit la porte de la suite et me posa dans la chambre. Ma mâchoire tomba. La suite était belle à m'en couper le souffle. Il y avait un large balcon qui s'enroulait autour de l'avant et du côté de la chambre et qui donnait vue sur le port. Une immense chambre était située sur la gauche du salon dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Je déglutis nerveusement en réalisant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre.

"Euh, Jasper, il doit y avoir une erreur. Ils nous ont donné une suite avec une seule chambre." Je me tournai pour le regarder avec confusion.

Il plaça doucement sa main au creux de mes reins et bien que sa peau était froide, de la chaleur se propagea immédiatement dans mon corps. Il me poussa légèrement en avant. "Bella, je n'ai pas besoin d'une chambre, je ne dors pas, tu te rappelles? Tout est pour toi. Je me détendrais sur le canapé pendant que tu dors et que tu te prépares." Il ferma la porte derrière nous et j'entendis un déclic se faire lorsque le verrou glissa dans son loquet.

"Oh, okay alors." Je haussai les épaules et regardai Jasper emmener mon sac dans la chambre et le déposer sur le lit.

Il se tourna et me fit un autre sourire qui fit arrêter mon coeur. "Eh bien, la marmotte, tu devrais essayer de te reposer un peu, une grosse journée nous attend."

"Oh, vraiment?" Étrangement, j'étais morte de fatigue, mais je ne voulais pas dormir. J'étais trop excitée d'être là avec Jasper. Je voulais rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui.

Jasper passa à côté de moi et se dirigea vers le salon. "Oui, et je ne veux pas d'une Bella fatiguée sur les bras. Est-ce qu'une Bella fatiguée n'est pas une Bella plus maladroite?" Il se tourna pour me faire un clin d'oeil avant de s'installer sur le canapé.

"Idiot," répliquai-je tout en résistant à l'envie de lui tirer la langue. Je le regardai s'installer sur le canapé et étirer ses longues jambes devant lui. Il passa ses longs doigts élégants dans ses cheveux avant d'étirer ses bras. J'étais fascinée par chacun de ses gestes, aussi minuscules qu'ils soient et j'absorbai les moindres détails alors qu'il se mettait à l'aise. Il releva la tête vers moi, me vit entrain de le fixer et haussa un sourcil, comme s'il attendait que je parle. Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. "Bon, je pense que je vais prendre une douche avant d'aller au lit. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" J'hésitai à la porte, espérant réussir à engager la conversation pour qu'il veuille discuter encore un peu.

Jasper commença à fouiller dans son sac, qui était posé à côté de lui sur le canapé et ne releva pas la tête. "Je vais faire un saut dehors. Ça ne me prendra pas longtemps."

Je sus immédiatement qu'il allait sortir chasser et ne lui posai plus aucune question. Je le regardai sortir un immense livre sur la Guerre Civile. "Je vais rester ici et lire un peu pendant que tu dors. Je veux que tu sois bien reposée pour notre grande journée."

Je fis volte-face, légèrement déçue, et retournai dans la chambre. Je l'entendis quitter la suite et fermer la porte à clés derrière lui. Jasper avait laissé mon sac sur le lit donc je décidai de tout déballer avant de me coucher. Je sautai ensuite sous la douche pour me rafraîchir rapidement. Normalement j'aimais prendre de longues douches, mais je voulais juste en sortir et écouter quand Jasper reviendrait. J'enfilai mon pyjama préféré, un petit débardeur noir dont le col était couvert de faux diamants et un pantalon en flanelle noir recouvert de crânes blancs. C'était un cadeau de Raven et Jake, et ça me rappelait la maison. Je tirai mes cheveux en queue de cheval vu que je détestai me réveiller avec les cheveux en pagaille. Je me brossai les dents et allai ensuite me coucher. Le lit était SI confortable. C'était probablement le lit le plus confortable dans lequel je m'étais jamais couchée. Après avoir dormi sur un canapé-lit pendant des mois, j'avais l'impression d'être couchée sur un nuage. Je me roulai en boule sur le côté et attendis que le sommeil me submerge. Et j'attendis. Et je continuai à attendre. Je me tournai et me retournai jusqu'à ce que j'eus l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger tellement les draps étaient emmêlés.

J'entendis la porte d'entée s'ouvrir et se refermer à nouveau. Jasper était rentré. La douche de la salle de bain principale commença à couler et je restai au lit, à écouter Jasper bouger dans l'autre pièce alors qu'il se nettoyait de sa chasse. Je roulai sur le côté et fermai les yeux en essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il était entrain de faire, mais ces images mentales étaient bien trop tentantes pour être ignorées. Lorsque la douche se coupa, la pièce devint complètement silencieuse. Jasper ne faisait aucun bruit, probablement par égard pour moi; il espérait peut-être que le silence m'aiderait à m'endormir vu que j'étais sûre qu'il pouvait sentir que j'étais encore réveillée et que je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Ça ne marchait pas. Le tic-tac du réveil me rendait folle et je me tournai pour voir si je pouvais étouffer le son en couvrant le réveil. C'était un réveil digital. _Wow, je suis allongée là à entendre un tic-tac alors qu'il n'y en a pas. Bonne chance pour m'endormir! _Il était 3h11.

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à Jasper dans la pièce d'à côté. Je me sentais presque mal de me détendre dans un lit si confortable alors qu'il était coincé sur le canapé. Je continuai à me tourner dans tous les sens pour ce qui me sembla être des heures avant de finalement jeter un autre coup d'oeil au réveil. 3h27. QUOI? Je repoussai finalement mes couvertures et sortis de la chambre.

Jasper s'était mis à l'aise sur le canapé et semblait plongé dans ce qui devait être le roman le plus épais que j'avais jamais vu. "J'arrive pas à dormir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" _Comme si c'était pas évident._

Jasper rigola doucement mais je l'entendis quand même. "Je me demandais pendant combien de temps tu allais rester dans la chambre. On aurait dit que les draps t'attaquaient. Tu dois juste te détendre, Bella." Il se redressa et posa son livre sur la table basse. Il me regarda ensuite timidement. "Veux-tu un peu d'aide?"

Jasper avait tenu parole et n'avait pas utilisé son don sur moi depuis le premier jour où il était venu à mon appartement. "De l'aide? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"

"Je peux t'aider à te détendre." Il se leva et se dirigea vers moi avec hésitation. Je repensai une fois de plus à notre fuite à Phoenix, lorsqu'il m'avait mis dans un tel état de relaxation que j'avais été capable de m'endormir même si je traversais l'expérience la plus terrifiante de toute ma vie.

"Ouais, j'apprécierais vraiment ça," lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Les circonstances étaient certainement beaucoup plus plaisantes que la dernière fois où il avait dû faire ça pour moi.

Jasper se détendit considérablement et rassembla ses affaires. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je réalisai qu'il avait enfilé un pantalon confortable et un t-shirt à manches longues qui lui allaient comme un gant. Wow, il était magnifique même quand il faisait relâche. Je me disputai mentalement de le reluquer comme ça. _Ça ne se fait pas entre amis. _"Génial, retournons dans la chambre pour que tu te mettes à l'aise. Je prends mon livre comme ça tu seras détendue tant que je serais là."

Je retournai dans la chambre et me sentis soudainement incroyablement nerveuse. Jasper allait venir au lit avec moi. J'allais être au lit avec Jasper! _Okay, pas de panique. _Je me glissai sous les couvertures et le regardai s'installer confortablement à côté de moi.

Il étira ses longues jambes devant lui et j'essayai de ne pas trop le mater, mais je ne pus pas m'en empêcher, il était si parfait. Ensuite, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de repenser à toutes ces nuits où Edward m'avait tenu dans ses bras pendant que je dormais. Je me giflai mentalement, je devais arrêter de repenser au passé. Jasper attrapa un oreiller, et le regonfla avant de le placer sur ses genoux, qu'il tapota doucement ensuite. "Viens ici, pose ta tête sur mes jambes et détends-toi." Il me fit un sourire connaisseur en voyant le conflit que je venais de subir.

Je m'approchai de lui lentement et m'allongeai sur le côté de façon à lui tourner le dos. Il enleva l'élastique qui retenait mes cheveux et commença à faire courir ses doigts dans mes longs cheveux. Immédiatement, je me détendis et fermai les yeux.

Je pouvais sentir des vagues de calme me submerger alors que Jasper continuait à me caresser lentement les cheveux. Une fois de plus, je ne pus pas m'en empêcher. Les souvenirs d'Edward me serrant dans ses bras et me fredonnant ma berceuse pour m'aider à m'endormir me revinrent en mémoire. C'était les meilleures nuits de sommeil que j'avais jamais eu et ça avait été la dernière fois où j'avais dormi paisiblement toute la nuit. _Non!_ Je ne pouvais pas repenser à cette époque, je ne voulais pas. Je me concentrai sur la sensation de mon corps s'alourdissant alors que Jasper continuait à jouer avec mes cheveux. C'était la sensation la plus formidable au monde et la dernière chose dont je me souvins, ce fut une douce caresse glacée sur ma joue.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Je m'assis brusquement et regardai autour de moi, oubliant momentanément où je me trouvai. Jasper me regarda calmement et me fit un large sourire. "Bonjour, marmotte, ou devrais-je dire, bon après-midi?"

"Après-midi! Il est quelle heure?" Je sautai sur mes pieds et regardai le réveil. Il était 11 heures 30. "Oh Jasper, je suis vraiment désolée. Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser dormir aussi longtemps. J'ai perdu la moitié de la journée," pleurnichai-je. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à l'heure qu'il était mais je me sentais en pleine forme.

"Bella, ne te casse pas la tête pour ça. Tu avais clairement besoin de dormir et j'étais plus que content d'attendre que tu te réveilles. Ecoute, je n'avais pas prévu de partir avant ce matin de toutes façons, donc techniquement, on ne serait pas arrivés avant maintenant si on avait suivi le plan." Il me sourit avant de tendre la main pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

Il savait toujours quoi dire pour me faire me sentir mieux. "Merci Jasper. Je me sens moins coupable quand tu me dis ça comme ça!" Sans réfléchir, je me penchai vers lui et déposer un baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier. Il se tendit immédiatement et je me reculai immédiatement, gênée d'avoir fait ça et de nous avoir mis tous les deux mal à l'aise. Je descendis du lit en prétendant qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Dès que la porte de la salle de bain fut refermée derrière moi, je portai ma main à mes lèvres. La joue de Jasper était faite du même marbre froid dont je me rappelai, et pourtant, quand je l'avais embrassé, je n'avais ressentis que de la chaleur, ce qui était complètement inattendu. Je frottai mes lèvres sans même m'en rendre compte et vis mon reflet dans le miroir, notant que je souriais. Je sautai sous la douche, sans prendre une vingtaine de minutes pour me détendre, contrairement à d'habitude. Je me sentais mieux que je ne m'étais sentie depuis longtemps et j'avais hâte de sortir de là et de commencer la journée. Je séchai rapidement mes cheveux avant d'enfiler un jean et un t-shirt à manches longues moulants bleu marine et blanc. Je fouillai dans mon sac et en sortis mon pull préféré que je nouai autour de ma taille, avant d'enfiler mes chaussures et de sortir enfin de la salle de bain.

Le fumet du petit-déjeuner le plus appétissant que j'ai jamais vu me monta au nez à l'instant même où je sortis de la chambre. Jasper m'avait commandé un festin pendant que je me préparais.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un va nous rejoindre pour m'aider à manger toute cette nourriture?" lui demandai-je. Mon estomac rugit de protestation à l'idée de partager. L'odeur du festin qui se trouvait devant moi avait réveillé mes glandes salivaires et mon estomac commença automatiquement à se serrer à l'idée d'être nourri. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais faim. La dernière chose que j'avais mangé, c'était quelques nachos avec Logan au pub et avant ça, ben, je me rappelai pas vraiment.

Jasper rigola à ma maigre tentative de plaisanterie. "Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais donc j'ai pris la liberté de te commander plusieurs plats. Ne te précipite pas, profites-en, on a tout notre temps avant de devoir sortir et je dois encore me doucher et me préparer aussi."

Je m'assis à table et commençai à manger. Il y avait des gaufres avec les plus grosses fraises que j'ai jamais vu. Je salivais d'une manière incontrôlable lorsque je rajoutai une bonne couche de crème chantilly à mes fraises avant de commencer à les dévorer. Jasper se mit à l'aise et me regarda manger avec une expression très satisfaite sur le visage.

"Ça devient une habitude," dis-je après avoir avalé l'immense bouchée que je venais de finir de mâcher.

"Quoi donc?" Il semblait légèrement confus.

"De me voir manger comme si je ne m'étais pas nourrie depuis des semaines. Il semblerait que mes manières me désertent à chaque fois que je suis avec toi, mais j'ai pas beaucoup mangé hier et je meurs de faim." Je pris une autre immense bouchée de gaufre et gémit involontairement lorsque mes papilles gustatives crièrent de plaisir.

Il me sourit et partit prendre sa douche.

Après la gaufre, je dévorai un muffin aux myrtilles avant de boire un grand verre de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. Mon appétit rendrait Jacob fier de moi! J'étais sur le point de commencer les oeufs brouillés et le bacon lorsque Jasper sortit de la chambre. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et ils tombaient dans ses yeux. Il avait enfilé un jean moulant et un t-shirt à manches longues blanc. Je soupirai et me perdis dans mes pensées, absorbant chaque détail de sa perfection alors qu'il se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette. Je me demandais comment il serait sans son t-shirt et laissai mon esprit imaginer cette vision. J'avais remarqué qu'il ne portait jamais de manches courtes et j'étais vraiment curieuse de voir à quel point il était musclé. _Wow, il est canon._ Il releva la tête lorsque je pensai ça et me fit un sourire goguenard.

"A quoi tu penses?" me demanda-t-il en jetant sa serviette sur le dossier de la chaise qui me faisait face avant de s'y asseoir.

"Je euh..." _Merde, chopée. _Mes joues s'enflammèrent soudainement. "Je pensais juste à quel point tu avais été bon pour moi depuis qu'on avait commencé à traîner ensemble. Je suis si chanceuse d'avoir un ami comme toi et...euh...je voulais te remercier encore pour hier soir. Je n'arrive honnêtement pas à me rappeler de la dernière fois où j'ai aussi bien dormi. Je n'ai même pas rêvé." _Oh Seigneur! Je parle trop encore une fois! _J'avais désespérément besoin de fermer la bouche et rapidement, avant de lui dire quelque chose que je finirais par regretter. Je souris et tendis la main par-dessus la table pour serrer la sienne. A l'instant où on se toucha, je sentis immédiatement des décharges électrique là où ma peau entra en contact avec la sienne. Je ne retirai pas ma main et continuai à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Jasper laissa sa main sous la mienne et je sentis ses doigts se contracter légèrement. Il tendit la main droite et la plaça sur la mienne et une sensation très étrange me traversa le bras. Même si ma main était maintenant enserrée par ses paumes, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de miens et il serra doucement, provoquant à nouveau une décharge électrique dans mon corps. Il releva lentement la tête et je me perdis dans ses yeux. "Tout le plaisir était pour moi."

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur : **Janna Banana

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Janna Banana. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 16 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

Bella plaça sa tête sur mes genoux et la légère anxiété que j'avais ressentis disparut à l'instant même où je la touchai. J'enlevai l'élastique de ses magnifiques cheveux d'un châtain brillant. Ils s'éparpillèrent autour de ma taille. Lentement, je fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle poussait un soupir et fermait les yeux. C'était comme d'enrouler la soie la plus fine autour de mes doigts, c'était une sensation que je n'avais jamais expérimenté avant. Je n'avais jamais sentis des cheveux si longs, si doux et si épais. Les cheveux d'Alice étaient courts, et ébouriffés et toujours 'coiffés'. Elle n'aimait pas que je touche ses cheveux.

J'envoyais des vagues de calme et de paix à Bella, et grâce à sa proximité, je me sentais aussi beaucoup plus détendu que je ne l'avais été depuis très longtemps, voir même des années. Son souffle se ralentit presque immédiatement, son corps se détendit complètement, son rythme cardiaque diminua clairement et en quelques minutes, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil paisible. J'aurais facilement pu la déplacer et elle serait resté endormie, mais je ne voulais absolument pas bouger. Je fis lentement courir mes doigts sur sa joue et regardai ses lèvres d'un rose pulpeux s'entrouvrirent très légèrement. Elle était si belle. C'était vraiment un privilège pour moi d'être capable de lui offrir du calme et de lui permettre de dormir paisiblement.

Je passai le reste de la nuit à lire mon livre pendant que Bella dormait profondément sur mes genoux. Elle commença finalement à se réveiller sur les coups de 11h30. Je savais qu'elle se sentirait coupable d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps, mais je savais aussi qu'elle avait terriblement eu besoin de repos et si je pouvais l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors je le ferais.

Bella se réveilla et se redressa brusquement, et comme je m'y attendais, elle se sentit embarrassée d'avoir dormi toute la matinée et je fis de mon mieux pour lui assurer qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Cette bonne nuit de repos se voyait déjà sur son visage. Elle semblait plus joyeuse, plus consciente et ses cernes étaient légèrement plus claires. Si elle me laissait faire, ma mission serait de l'aider à dormir chaque nuit. C'était la première fois que son niveau d'énergie était aussi élevé depuis que je l'avais revu.

Elle me surprit en se penchant et en m'embrassant sur la joue. Je ne m'attendais pas au sentiment qui me submergea lorsque ses lèvres douces touchèrent ma peau froide. C'était comme si cette zone s'était soudainement enflammée. Je me tendis légèrement, complètement surpris par cette sensation. Ça m'avait plu, beaucoup. Je sentis qu'elle était embarrassée parce que ça n'avait pas été prévu, pour aucun de nous. Elle se redressa rapidement comme si rien ne s'était passé et je la regardais s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Je profitai de cette opportunité pour appeler le room service, histoire qu'elle ait quelque chose à manger dès qu'elle serait prête. On était censé dîner ensemble hier soir, mais suite à notre quiproquo à cause de Logan, je ne savais pas si elle avait mangé ou non. Je pouvais sentir une pression enfler dans ma poitrine en pensant à Logan. C'était illogique de ma part d'être jaloux. Bella et moi étions amis. Elle ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi romantiquement parlant et je n'étais pas sûr de le vouloir vraiment. Oui, elle était une des femmes les plus belles, sensibles et aimantes que j'ai jamais rencontré, mais elle était humaine. En plus, Bella avait déjà tenté d'avoir une relation avec un vampire et elle en avait souffert. J'étais sûr qu'elle ne voudrait pas réessayer. Elle ne connaîtrait jamais les vraies raisons du départ d'Edward. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, mais par-dessus tout, il voulait qu'elle soit en sécurité, qu'elle mène une vie humaine saine et heureuse. _Eh bien, ça n'avait pas été le cas, n'est-ce pas?_ Quelle ironie. Alors que j'étais la seule créature au monde qu'Edward ne voulait pas près d'elle, j'avais l'impression que j'étais le seul qui pourrait la rendre à nouveau heureuse. Mais d'un autre côté, dans notre famille, j'étais le vampire qui avait le plus de difficultés avec les humains, et c'était une humaine qui m'aidait. Malgré toutes mes années d'existence, j'étais encore surpris par le destin.

L'odeur fraîche de Bella entra dans la pièce avant elle et je pris une profonde inspiration pour qu'elle s'infiltre dans mes poumons. Lorsque je relevai la tête, mon souffle se coupa en la voyant approcher de la table où se trouvait la nourriture que j'avais commandé. C'était comme si je la voyais avancer au ralenti. Ses cheveux flottait lentement alors que ses hanches balançaient vers la table; elle portait un jean qui moulait ses jambes athlétiques et ses fesses parfaitement rondes. Bien qu'elle ne mettait pas beaucoup de temps à se préparer, elle était parfaite. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle pourrait être plus exquise qu'elle l'était maintenant, même si elle passait des heures dans la salle avec une maquilleuse et une coiffeuse professionnelles.

Elle s'assit et commença immédiatement à manger. Ça me faisait très plaisir de la regarder. C'était peut-être étrange, mais j'adorais la regarder manger. Ça faisait des années, des décennies même que je n'avais pas regardé des humains manger. Je la fixai donc alors qu'elle continuait à manger, au point qu'elle le remarqua et s'excusa de ce qu'elle pensait être ses mauvaises manières.

Je profitai de cette opportunité pour aller prendre ma douche avant de finir par m'humilier complètement. Le parfum du shampoing à la fraise de Bella flottait encore dans l'air alors que j'attrapais mon gel douche et commençais à me laver. Je n'avais certainement pas besoin d'une autre douche après ma chasse de la veille, mais j'avais eu besoin d'une bonne excuse pour quitter la pièce et calmer les émotions inhabituelles qui s'étaient éveillées en moi. Ça semblait étrange de considérer le bonheur comme une émotion inhabituelle, mais pour moi, elle l'était. Je souris en pensant au week end qui nous attendait. Je voulais juste qu'elle se détende, qu'elle oublie l'école, le travail, les factures à payer, Jacob, l'Ennui, toutes les responsabilités de sa vie qui pesaient si lourd sur ses minuscules épaules.

Je me préparai rapidement et sortis de la salle de bain en me séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Même si ce fut extrêmement rapide, je sentis une vague de désir me submerger. Je relever la tête pour voir Bella me fixer. Elle appréciait ce qu'elle voyait et je l'avais prise sur le fait. J'espérai que ces sentiments étaient pour moi et me demandai ensuite pourquoi j'avais immédiatement pensé ça. Lorsque je lui demandai à quoi elle avait pensé, elle rougit et marmonna. Son coeur s'emballa lorsque des mots s'échappèrent enfin de ses lèvres. Je m'assis en face d'elle et elle en profita pour me remercier de l'avoir aidé à dormir. _Elle ne me dit pas toute la vérité...Bella, tu me...regardais._ Je ne pus pas empêcher un large sourire d'étirer mes lèvres. Je pense que j'ai plus souris au cours des deux dernières semaines qu'au cours des dernières années. Enfin, si je pouvais faire ça chaque nuit, lui donner un peu de paix, je serais en effet un homme très heureux. Elle tendit le bras au-dessus de la table et plaça sa main sur la mienne. Une délicieuse vague de chaleur se répandit immédiatement dans tout mon corps. Je me sentais paralysé, je ne voulais pas bouger et perdre la sensation qui parcourait mon corps à son contact. C'était comme si un feu d'artifice s'était allumé entre nos mains, des petites décharges électriques parcouraient chaque cellule de mon corps, réveillant des sentiments endormis depuis très, très longtemps. La chaleur du baiser qu'elle avait brièvement déposé sur ma joue n'était rien comparé au feu créé par sa main sur la mienne. J'essayai mais tout ce que je réussis à faire, ce fut de contracter légèrement la main. Il me fallut chaque parcelle de contrôle que je possédais pour soulever lentement mon autre main et la placer sur la sienne. Sa main semblait si délicate, si fragile entre les miennes que j'avais peur de la briser. J'enroulai mes doigts autour de sa paume aussi doucement que possible et relevai la tête pour la voir me regarder. "Tout le plaisir était pour moi."

On resta assis pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité avant que je ne m'éclaircisse finalement la gorge. "As-tu assez mangé?" Je me reculai sur ma chaise et relâchai sa main; la chaleur qui quitta mon corps rapidement me manqua immédiatement, tout comme l'électricité créée par notre connexion. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait?_

"Oui! J'ai tellement mangé que je pense que je n'aurais plus faim de tout le week-end!" Elle tapa des mains et je remarquai qu'elle se frotta ensuite la main que j'avais tenu. _Est-ce qu'elle l'a ressentis elle aussi?_ me demandai-je, mais je repoussai immédiatement ces pensées. Elle était embarrassée de m'avoir embrassé sur la joue parce qu'elle le regrettait probablement. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle ait ressentis la même chose que moi quand nos mains s'étaient touchées. _Seigneur, qu'étais-je entrain de me faire?_

"Qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour aujourd'hui, Mr le Guide Touristique?"

"Va falloir que t'attendes." Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et me levai pour me préparer à partir, heureux d'être distrait de mes sentiments, qui me rendaient vraiment confus.

On sortit finalement de l'hôtel et on se dirigea vers le centre d'Edgartown. Mon plan était de prendre le ferry jusqu'à l'Île Chappaquiddick pour montre les Jardins Mytoi à Bella. Sur le chemin, je lui racontai l'histoire des jardins. Elle écouta chaque mot que je prononçai avec attention et absorba chacune de mes phrases. Je ne me rappelai jamais avoir eu quelqu'un aussi complètement plongé dans une conversation avec moi. Son esprit ne divaguait pas, j'avais toute son attention. Je pouvais sentir sa curiosité alors qu'elle me harcelait de question. Elle me les posait si vite que je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire en la voyant me défier à chaque occasion, en la voyant questionner chaque information que je lui donnais. J'aimais vraiment ça.

On passa une grande porte en bois pour entrer dans le jardin avant de nous diriger vers un sanctuaire paisible. On se promena silencieusement à travers les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive sur un chemin de pierre qui menait au centre du jardin. Bella attrapa ma main, son excitation s'infiltrant jusque dans mes os, et m'attira vers le point d'eau qui entourait une petite île. Elle haleta en voyant l'île qui était recouverte de fleurs.

"C'est si beau, tout droit sortis d'un conte de fée." Elle poussa des 'ooh' et des 'aah' alors qu'elle me tirait vers le petit pont en pierre qui nous mènerait à l'île. Le pont était un peu dangereux pour Bella vu qu'il montait et descendait en plusieurs endroits différents. Ça ne m'échappa pas qu'elle continuait à me tenir la main alors qu'on se dirigeait vers le pont et mes yeux se posèrent sur nos mains enlacées. Apparemment, peu importait à quel point elle était excitée, ce simple petit contact était incroyablement apaisant pour moi.

"Je suis désolée." Elle avait remarqué mon regard et relâché ma main comme si elle avait été brûlée. Son embarras me submergea instantanément. Sa chaleur me manqua immédiatement et je repris sa main dans la mienne rapidement mais doucement. A l'instant même où on se toucha, ce calme m'enveloppa à nouveau, il me détendit, il m'apaisa. Je dus m'empêcher de soupirer.

"Pourquoi t'excuses-tu?" Je ne voulais jamais relâcher sa main.

"Honnêtement, je n'avais pas réalisé que je te tenais toujours la main. C'était juste si...confortable." Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et je sentis sa tristesse.

Je glissai ma main sous son menton pour qu'elle me regarde. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Ça m'a juste refait penser aux heures que j'ai passé avec Jake, à nous promener sur la plage, assis sur notre bûche de bois flotté, juste pour passer des heures ensembles et on se tenait toujours la main. Ça n'avait rien de romantique, c'était juste un question de réconfort et je..." Elle s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre. Ses joues se réchauffèrent immédiatement lorsqu'elle rougit, la rendant encore plus adorable que je ne l'aurais cru possible.

"Continue..." l'encourageai-je, en résistant à l'envie de toucher sa peau qui était maintenant pleine de vie.

"Je sens ce réconfort avec toi." Elle ne croisa pas mon regard et commença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

"Je le ressens aussi, Bella." Je l'attirai vers moi et la serrai rapidement dans mes bras, espérant calmer la timidité qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle m'avait avoué ça. "Viens, continuons."

Il nous fallut la majorité de la journée pour parcourir tout le jardin. On prit notre temps, avançant à notre rythme et nous arrêtant pour tout regarder. J'adorais voir l'esprit de Bella en action alors qu'elle absorbait chaque détail, rien n'était survolé ou ignoré. Si elle ne savait pas ce qu'était quelque chose ou si elle voulait de plus amples informations, elle n'hésitait pas à demander. Elle me défiait comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant et ça me rendait plus vivant que je ne l'avais été depuis des décennies. On décida de s'arrêter dans un restaurant pour que Bella puisse manger. Elle avait réussi à passer la journée sans manger.

Une fois que Bella eut fini de manger et qu'on se soit nettoyé de notre longue journée de randonnée, on décida qu'il était temps qu'elle aille au lit. Demain ne serait pas une aussi grosse journée, j'avais prévu qu'on aille à la plage avant de pic niquer mais je pensais qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'essaye de m'assurer que Bella ait une autre bonne nuit de sommeil.

On retourna à l'hôtel et Bella alla immédiatement prendre sa douche quotidienne. Je profitai de cette opportunité pour retourner chasser. Je voulais rester vigilant et garder ma soif sous contrôle. Je n'avais jamais passé autant de temps dans un espace clos avec un humain, et encore moins avec un humain à l'odeur aussi délicieuse et alléchante que Bella Swan, donc il était impératif que je m'assure de chasser aussi régulièrement que possible. Je retournai discrètement dans la chambre en espérant ne pas déranger Bella qui devrait probablement être endormie et je fus surpris de la trouver entrain de m'attendre sur le canapé.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" lui demandai-je en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas fait un cauchemar ou quelque chose de ce genre.

"Je voulais juste te dire bonne nuit et m'assurer que tu sois bien rentré." Elle me sourit et se leva. Elle fit volte-face et commença à se diriger vers la chambre avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner lentement vers moi. "Jasper...?"

Je relevai la tête vers elle, sachant ce qu'elle allait me demander. "Oui?"

"Est-ce que ça te dérangerait...?" Elle joua avec le bas de son débardeur en attendant ma réponse.

Bien que je voulais m'élancer à travers la pièce, la prendre dans mes bras avant de me précipiter dans la chambre, je me contrôlai et la rejoignis lentement. "Bien sûr, tout le plaisir serait pour moi. Laisse-moi juste aller me laver et je te rejoins."

Je me douchai, me séchai et m'habillai aussi rapidement que possible. Je me précipitai hors de la salle de bain et vis que Bella était toujours dans le salon. Elle me sourit et me tendit la main, et ensemble, on entra dans la chambre.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur : **Janna Banana

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Janna Banana. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 17 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

J'eus l'impression que le matin arriva quelques secondes seulement après que j'ai sombré dans un autre sommeil provoqué par Jasper. J'avais des courbatures après être restée dans la même position toute la nuit. Ça pourrait facilement devenir une drogue. _Peut-être que je pourrais convaincre Jasper d'emménager avec moi!_ Je souris à cette idée, mais me repris immédiatement vu que ce serait probablement le meilleur moyen de tuer Jake avant son heure.

On rejoua la même matinée que la veille. Je me douchai rapidement pendant que Jasper commandait le petit-déjeuner et ensuite je m'empiffrai comme un cochon pendant qu'il se douchait avant qu'on ne sorte. Si on continuait comme ça, je serais grosse comme une maison avant qu'on ne rentre.

Je ne pensais vraiment pas que les plans de Jasper pour la journée pourraient surpasser ceux de la veille, mais j'avais tort. On sortit de l'hôtel pour aller se balader sur la plage. On passa des heures à juste tremper nos pieds dans l'eau, à ramasser des coquillages et à profiter de la compagnie de l'autre. Parfois, nous n'avions même pas besoin de parler, on était à l'aise avec le silence et la présence de l'autre. C'était une sensation que j'appréciai vraiment. Pas besoin de faire semblant ou de parler pour ne rien dire, juste pour combler le silence. Plusieurs fois au cours de la journée, j'avais attrapé sa main et il avait accueilli la mienne. C'était juste. _C'était agréable._

Jasper s'était arrangé pour qu'un adorable panier de pic nic nous soit livré pour le déjeuner. On étala une couverture sur le sable et il commença à me servir le délicieux déjeuner qu'il avait commandé. J'étais complètement impressionnée. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas mangé de nourriture humaine depuis plus d'un siècle, il savait vraiment comment préparer un pic nic parfait. Il y avait une petite bouteille de vin, juste assez pour un verre et demi. Une baguette fraîche, du brie, du raisin, et des petits sandwich dont la croûte avait été enlevée. Il y avait même des cookies aux pépites de chocolat pour le dessert. Je pris mon temps pour manger. Je n'étais pas pressée de retourner à l'hôtel et Jasper était vraiment détendu et il s'amusait bien aussi.

On resta assis en silence pendant un bon moment pendant que je rassemblai mon courage pour lui poser la question qui hantait mon esprit depuis plusieurs jours.

"Bella, si tu veux me demander quelque chose, je t'en prie, fais-le." Je le regardai avec une expression surprise sur le visage. "Je peux sentir que tu essayes de rassembler ton courage," dit-il en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et en étirant ses jambes devant lui. Mes yeux les parcoururent, ce qui semblait être la chose qu'ils préféraient faire dernièrement.

Je devais encore trouver un peu de courage avant de débuter cette conversation. Je mangeai lentement un autre sandwich en regardant une famille avec deux adorables enfants jouer dans le sable un peu plus loin.

Je finis mon dernier sandwich, pris une grande gorgée de mon vin et me tournai pour lui faire face. Croisant mes jambes devant moi, je les attirai contre ma poitrine et posai mon menton sur mes genoux. Je pris ensuite une profonde inspiration et commençai à tirer sur la couture de mon pantalon alors que je m'encourageai silencieusement à lui demander ce que je voulais savoir.

"Okay, le suspens me tue, Bella. Pose ta question." Il roula sur le côté et appuya sa tête contre sa main. Il haussa ensuite les sourcils pour me montrer son anticipation.

"Je suppose que je me demandai juste ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé entre toi et Alice." _Boum, nous y voilà. _Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et le silence me mis soudainement mal à l'aise. "Tu n'as pas à me répondre ou me dire quoi que ce soit si ça te met mal à l'aise...mais...c'est juste que...ben, vous sembliez tellement amoureux. Et à une époque, je croyais qu'une fois que les vampires choisissaient leur compagnon, c'était pour la vie," dis-je avant de commencer à paniquer. J'espérai que je ne l'avais pas offensé.

Jasper roula sur le dos et regarda le ciel. Il faisait gris, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des nuages dans le ciel, mais il plissa les yeux comme si le soleil l'aveuglait.

"Je suis désolée, tu n'as pas à me dire quoi que ce soit si tu ne te sens pas prêt. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. J'étais juste curieuse." Je me sentais horrible d'avoir abordé ce sujet. C'était probablement la dernière chose au monde dont il voulait parler.

"Non, c'est bon, mais faisons un marché," suggéra-t-il.

"Quel genre de marché?" _Qu'est-ce qu'il magouillait?_

"Je répondrais à ta question, mais j'ai le droit de te poser une question en retour." Il ne me regarda pas lorsqu'il suggéra ça donc je savais qu'il me poserait une question à laquelle j'aurais du mal à répondre. Je me dis que ce ne serait que justice vu que je savais qu'il aurait probablement du mal à répondre à ma question.

"Okay, marché conclu," répondis-je.

Il ferma les yeux et croisa ensuite ses mains derrière sa tête. J'eus l'impression que plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. "J'aimais Alice, j'aime toujours Alice et je suis sûr qu'elle m'aime encore. Ça a été un décision très dure à prendre pour nous deux mais on l'a prise et on l'a prise ensemble. On a été ensemble pendant si longtemps et on a traversé tellement de choses qu'on est arrivé à un stade où aucun de nous n'était vraiment sûr de vouloir continuer. Tu as raison, une fois que les vampires s'engagent, ils s'engagent généralement pour l'éternité. Cependant, si les deux vampires veulent mettre fin à leur relation, alors c'est possible. Alice et moi voulions juste des choses différentes. Elle voulait sa vie de famille avec les Cullen et je voulais quelque chose d'autre. Quoi, je ne le savais pas...je ne le sais toujours pas. Je suis toujours à la recherche de ce qui me complétera et je sais que je finirais par le trouver." Il s'interrompit un instant et ouvrit les yeux.

"On a essayé pendant si longtemps, et elle m'a immensément aidé à me conformer à son mode de vie, mais je pense qu'elle a fini par se lasser des efforts constants qu'elle devait faire pour me faire filer droit, si je puis dire. Elle commença à dire qu'on livrait une bataille perdue d'avance en essayant de faire marcher notre relation, et je pense qu'elle croyait honnêtement que nous n'étions plus fait l'un pour l'autre. Je pense qu'elle a eu une vision, concernant notre future, mais elle ne m'en a jamais parlé et je n'ai jamais insisté pour savoir. Je savais que c'était la dernière année de notre relation, elle avait jeté l'éponge. Elle ne m'a jamais voulu me dire la vraie raison, et ça me fait mal de le dire, mais je m'en moquais. Je voulais en finir aussi. Je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était ma destinée d'être avec les Cullen. J'étais fait pour vivre une autre vie, et je voulais voir ce que ça serait." Il était toujours allongé sur le dos et il roula lentement sur le côté pour me regarder.

J'avais l'impression de toujours louper quelque chose donc je décidai d'insister, "Je suppose que maintenant je me demande pourquoi, si l'un des catalyseurs de votre rupture était ton besoin de changement, tu vas à l'université et tu te mets dans la situation à laquelle tu voulais échapper en premier lieu. Et comment ça se fait que tu as beaucoup plus de contrôle maintenant?" J'espérai que je n'allais pas trop loin, mais je m'étais demandé plus d'une fois comment ça se faisait que Jasper ne semblait plus avoir aucun problème quand il était avec moi, alors qu'autrefois, une simple coupure avait bien failli me coûter la vie.

Jasper prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement "J'ai passé beaucoup de temps tout seul après avoir quitté les Cullen, ce que j'ai apprécié, mais ensuite, j'ai réalisé que la compagnie des autres me manquait." Il se redressa et croisa les jambes.

"Bella, je suis un homme bien trop fier pour retourner chez les Cullen avec ma queue entre les jambes. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne voudrais pas retourner les voir juste pour avoir de la compagnie. Je vaux mieux que ça, et je veux me débrouiller tout seul. Je veux maintenir ce style de vie. Retourner à l'école n'était qu'un moyen de sortir, de me tester, si tu veux. Comme tu le sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de vampires suivant notre régime alimentaire, donc je sais que je ne pourrais pas me trouver une compagne comme Alice. Je voulais juste rencontrer des gens. Être à nouveau en publique.

Puis je t'ai vu et tout a changé. Je savais que je pouvais le faire. Je voulais le faire. Tu me demandes pourquoi ça me semble beaucoup plus facile d'être en ta présence et ça me fait plaisir que tu penses que ce soit le cas, mais s'il te plaît, ne te méprend pas, c'est aussi difficile pour moi de me contrôler maintenant que ça l'était quand tu étais avec Edward." Il s'interrompit brièvement et attrapa mes mains.

"Je ne veux pas te faire peur. Je veux juste que tu te rappelles de ce que je suis et de ce que je suis capable de faire. Bien que je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais perdre la tête ou que je n'ai pas ma soif sous contrôle, elle est toujours là, en arrière plan, à attendre que je baisse ma garde." Il fit glisser ses pouces sur mes paumes.

"Comment peux-tu faire ça? Me toucher comme ça, être près de moi, passer autant de temps avec moi alors que tu ne pouvais pas avant?" lui demandai-je en serrant ses mains.

"Honnêtement? Je n'avais pas à le faire avant. Tu étais...la petite amie humaine d'Edward. Je n'ai fait aucun effort parce que je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient nécessaires. Je sais que c'est horrible et je m'en excuse. J'ai fait exprès de garder mes distances parce que je ne voulais pas apprendre à te connaître. Je ne pensais pas qu'Edward te transformerait, donc tu disparaîtrais de nos vies en quelques mois. Maintenant je sais que j'étais un crétin et que j'ai loupé une formidable amitié. Les choses sont si différentes maintenant. Les circonstances sont différentes. Je veux être ton ami." Il s'interrompit alors que ses pouces glacés continuaient à glisser lentement sur ma peau chaude. "Je veux te toucher et je veux que tu me touches. S'il te plaît, crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour garder le contrôle quand je suis avec toi." Son visage était si sincère que si j'avais le moindre doute quant à ses intentions, ils disparurent.

"Je te crois, Jasper. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que tu étais sur le point de perdre le contrôle." Je me penchai vers lui et le serrai rapidement dans mes bras. Il répondit doucement à mon étreinte, et lorsqu'on se sépara, je vis qu'il était soulagé. "Merci, encore, d'être toujours aussi honnête avec moi."

"En fait, je suis content que tu m'ais posé la question, Bella. Je me sens mieux en sachant que tu sais pourquoi Alice et moi nous sommes séparés. Je ne voudrais jamais que tu crois que je la déteste ou que je ne l'aimais plus ou que je pouvais juste la quitter comme ça. Je l'aimerais pour le reste de ma vie. Je ne serais juste plus jamais avec elle comme ça." Son visage dévoilait sa tristesse et mon coeur saigna pour lui.

Je décidai de changer de sujet en espérant changer son humeur. "Okay, maintenant c'est à ton tour de me poser une question." Instinctivement, je me tendis. Je savais que je ne voudrais probablement pas répondre, mais ce ne serait que justice que je sois aussi ouverte et honnête avec Jasper qu'il l'avait été avec moi.

Il me regarda et sourit et je me détendis. "Je me posais des questions sur ta relation avec Jacob."

Je fus un peu surprise et je l'interrompis avant qu'il ne puisse continuer. "Jacob? On est juste amis. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous," lui dis-je en pensant que ça avait été une question facile.

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'allais te demander."

_Mince._

Il continua. "Après qu'Edward t'ait quitté et que tu ais été aussi déprimée, je me demandais si, peut-être, tu avais mentionné notre vraie nature à Jacob."

_Oh, merde. Il se demandait si j'ai rompu le traité._

"En fait, Jasper, c'est Jacob qui m'a dit que vous étiez des vampires. Bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait à l'époque, il m'a raconté quelques légendes Quileute parlant des Sang-Froids et j'en ai tiré mes propres conclusions. A l'époque, Jacob croyait que ce n'était que ça, du folklore, mais après tout ce que j'ai traversé et tout ce que Jacob a fait pour moi, il n'y a aucun secret entre nous. Il sait tout. Il sait pour James, l'attaque et le fait que j'ai été mordue et comment Edward a aspiré le venin. Il sait que c'est toi et Emmett qui avez tué James. Cependant, même si je n'avais pas raconté tout ça à Jacob, et bien qu'il sache grâce aux légendes que toi et Alice n'étiez pas à Forks lorsque les Cullen y sont allés pour la première fois, je peux dire sans aucun doute que depuis votre retour, il l'a probablement découvert avant que je ne lui le dise." Je m'interrompis un instant, sans savoir si je devrais continuer. Je ne voulais pas révéler le secret de Jacob, mais j'étais sûre que si Jasper y réfléchissait un moment, il comprendrait tout seul.

"Est-ce qu'il sait ce que j'ai essayé de faire à ton anniversaire?" Jasper baissa les yeux de remords.

Je tendis la main pour attraper la sienne, me sentant horrible qu'il se sente toujours aussi coupable après ce qui était arrivé. "Oui, il sait. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il est tellement en colère après moi." Je ne pensais pas que j'avais la moindre raison de mentir sur le fait que Jake était furieux.

Jasper ne dit rien, mais ses lèvres se pincèrent légèrement et j'éprouvai le besoin de continuer. "Jasper, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ce qui s'est passé, tu le sais, je te l'ai expliqué. Je ne veux pas que tu te complaises dans ta culpabilité. Je t'ai pardonné, je t'ai pardonné à l'instant même où c'est arrivé." Je tirai sur sa main pour attirer son attention et il releva la tête vers moi. "Je veux qu'on oublie que ce soit arrivé."

Alors que j'allais continuer à le réconforter, un grondement de tonnerre interrompit notre pic nic. Je regardai Jasper, surprise qu'il n'ait pas senti la pluie approcher. On se leva rapidement avant de tout remettre dans le panier. A l'instant même où on en fermait le couvercle, une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur nous. Jasper agrippa ma main et on commença à courir vers l'hôtel. On riait tous les deux de bon coeur alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour essayer de courir à une vitesse égale à la mienne, mais je savais qu'il mourrait d'envie de me jeter sur son épaule et courir aussi vite que possible pour me mettre à l'abri vu qu'il me traînait pratiquement derrière lui.

"Jasper, arrête! Je ne peux pas courir aussi vite," rigolai-je. Il s'arrêta immédiatement et me regarda avec exaspération.

"Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes un rhume. Alors dépêchons-nous pour que tu puisses prendre un bain bien chaud aussi tôt que possible." Il tira sur mon bras pour m'inciter à avancer.

Je tapai des pieds derrière lui alors qu'il me tirait en avant. J'essayer de faire la moue pour voir si ça aurait le moindre effet sur lui et il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de tirer à nouveau sur mon bras. On arrive devant une très grosse flaque d'eau et je ne pus pas m'en empêcher. Je sautai à deux pieds dedans et commençai à l'éclabousser. Sa première réaction fut le choc, mais ensuite, il répliqua et on se perdit rapidement dans une bataille d'eau. On riait si fort qu'à un moment je fus pliée en deux par un point sur le côté.

"Pouce, pouce! J'abandonne," criai-je en haletant. Je rigolai si fort à l'image que l'on devait donner, deux adultes jouant dans une flaque d'eau.

"Viens, on fait la course jusqu'à l'hôtel." J'envoyais de l'eau dans sa direction avant de partir en courant tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que je le batte, mais la course était amusante tout de même. Il me rattrapa avant même que j'ai fini ma phrase et me tira à nouveau à sa suite. On sauta dans chaque flaque d'eau qu'on trouvait en chemin, essayant d'éclabousser encore plus l'autre. On entra dans l'hôtel morts de rire et trempés jusqu'à l'os. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Jasper qui avait soudainement arrêté de rire et qui regardait autour de lui dans le lobby. On fut accueilli par plusieurs regards désapprobateurs et quelques halètements.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? On dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais vu des gens mouillés auparavant," chuchotai-je en regardant Jasper avec confusion. Il rigola et sembla sur le point de me répondre lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers moi. Puis sa mâchoire tomba et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Quoi?" Je baissai les yeux pour découvrir que mon t-shirt blanc et mon soutien-gorge blanc ne dissimulaient plus rien. "Oh!" haletai-je avant d'enrouler rapidement mes bras autour de ma poitrine alors que mon visage explosait d'embarras. _Oh Seigneur, tuez-moi maintenant._ J'entendis la mâchoire de Jasper claquer lorsque ses dents s'écrasèrent les unes contre les autres. Il m'attrapa rapidement, me fit tourner et m'écrasa contre son torse. Je relevai la tête vers lui et remarquai que ses yeux s'étaient légèrement assombris et qu'il grinçait des dents.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?"

"Oui, je...je n'aime juste pas les émotions que je reçois de certains hommes." Il commença à me guider vers les escaliers, ce qui fut plutôt gênant vu que je marchai à reculons mais j'étais plus anxieuse de changer l'humeur de Jasper.

"Franchement, Jasper, je suis plutôt maladroite quand je marche normalement, tu veux vraiment prendre le risque que je marche à reculons?" plaisantai-je en pressant mon visage contre son torse. Je profitai de cette opportunité pour inhaler sa délicieuse odeur et je sentis une vague de chaleur me submerger.

"Montons dans la chambre." Il me fit un sourire à travers ses dents serrées et je remarquai que ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis; ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvés leur sublime couleur habituelle, mais ils étaient tout de même plus clair. Il me dirigea vers les escaliers et me fit monter sans efforts les quelques premières marches jusqu'à ce qu'on soit hors de vue, puis il me jeta sur son épaule et en clin d'oeil, il m'avait déposé sur le bord de la baignoire et couverte avec une serviette. Je n'avais même pas remarqué quand il avait sorti notre clé et ouvert la porte de notre chambre. Il attrapa une autre serviette, qu'il enroula autour de mes jambes. Je voulais lui dire que ça n'avait aucun sens de me couvrir de serviettes alors que je portais encore mes vêtements mouillés, mais Jasper agissait bizarrement, donc je restai silencieuse.

L'air dans la salle de bain était étouffant de gêne et Jasper refusait de me regarder. Il se pencha sur la baignoire et fit couler l'eau pour la remplir. Il y versa des sels de bains et vérifia la température pour s'assurer que l'eau ne serait pas trop chaude.

Il s'éclaircit ensuite la gorge. "Maintenant, je veux que tu te glisses dans cette baignoire et que tu te relaxes, Miss Swan. Je vais aller voir si je peux trouver quelques serviettes supplémentaires vu qu'on en a plus." Il ne me regarda toujours pas lorsqu'il quitta la salle de bain, marchant beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude. J'attrapai les serviettes qui restaient dans la salle de bain et le suivit dans le salon pour lui les donner. Cependant, je regardai autour de moi mais ne le vis nulle part. Je remarquai que la baie vitrée menant à la terrasse était ouverte donc je sortis la tête et le vis sous la pluie. Il était penché en avant, les mains posées sur la barrière de sécurité comme s'il se retenait. Sa tête était baissée et ses yeux étaient fermés.

"Jasper, est-ce que ça va?" lui demandai-je depuis le pas de la porte.

"Oui, Bella, je vais bien. Merci. J'ai juste besoin d'un moment, s'il te plaît, va profiter de ton bain." Il ne m'avait toujours pas fait face. "Je dois m'absenter quelques minutes, mais je reviendrais très bientôt."

"Okay," répondis-je doucement en comprenant qu'il allait chasser. "Je te laisse le reste des serviettes sèches dans le salon pour que tu puisses t'essuyer. Je serais dans mon bain, donc je peux attendre celles qu'on va nous monter." Je déposai les serviettes sur la table basse et tournai à nouveau la tête pour voir qu'il avait disparu sans dire un mot. Peu importait à quel point j'essayais de ne pas y penser, je savais où il était parti et ce qu'il allait faire. Je retournai dans la salle de bain, inquiète parce que quelque chose semblait le troubler et espérant que ce n'était pas parce que j'avais mentionné Alice vu qu'il était évident qu'il tenait encore à elle. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait approprié de continuer à le questionner. Peut-être qu'il m'en parlerait plus tard dans la soirée.

J'avais hâte de faire trempette dans le bain maintenant vu que mes dents claquaient de froid. Je courus rapidement dans la chambre pour attraper mon pyjama, mon iPod et me déshabiller aussi vite que possible. Je me glissai ensuite dans mon bain et ne pus pas retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de mes lèvres. La température de l'eau était parfaite et mon corps se détendit lentement. Je levai la main pour attraper mon shampoing pour me laver rapidement les cheveux avant de les rincer sous l'eau qui coulait toujours. Je me glissai ensuite dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que la seule partie restante de mon corps à l'air libre ne soit ma tête et allumai mon iPod avant de fermer les yeux et de me laisser me détendre.

Immédiatement, mes pensées se tournèrent vers à quel point la journée avait été amusante. Jasper me surprenait constamment avec son humour et sa personnalité. Il avait toujours été si discret avant, donc j'appréciai vraiment d'apprendre à connaître le vrai Jasper. Je repensai à notre bataille d'eau. Je me représentai l'expression choquée du visage de Jasper la première fois où je l'avais aspergé, puis comme il avait immédiatement éclaté de rire avant de se venger. Sa chemise avait été complètement trempée et collait à son corps, me révélant chaque courbe et fossette du torse musclé que j'avais reluqué sans aucune honte le matin même. Il était très bien bâtit, pas du style body-builder, mais très athlétique. Très différent d'Edward qui, bien qu'étant musclé lui aussi, était plus fin et plus élancé.

Je secouai la tête et gloussai, _Seigneur_ encore une fois, je repensai à Jasper et à son corps incroyable. _Il faut que ça s'arrête._ Je me redressai lentement dans la baignoire et étais sur le point d'enlever mes écouteurs de mes oreilles lorsque je vis la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer dans la salle de bain avec une tour de serviettes qui dissimulait leur visage. Je paniquai et criai de toutes mes forces.

* * *

**Nouvelle histoire postée, une Quil/Bella: 'Tourne le dos à la forêt'. De plus, au cours des trois derniers jours, j'ai posté deux Eric/Sookie intitulée 'Besoin' et 'Couvre-Moi de Sucre', et une Sam/Bella intitulée 'Blessés'.**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

* * *

[Mode_ Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur : **Janna Banana

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Janna Banana. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

Oh, et au fait, j'ai posté le premier chapitre de ma propre mini-fic! Elle s'appelle **Imprinting**! Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!

* * *

**- Chapitre 18 -**

_-PoV Jasper -_

Lorsque je revins de ma chasse, je remarquai qu'une femme de chambre était venu déposer des serviettes dans la chambre. J'avais utilisé les dernières serviette sèche pour me nettoyer en attendant que Bella sorte du bain. Lorsqu'on était revenu dans la chambre, j'avais dû m'éloigner d'elle pendant quelques minutes. Quand on était rentré dans l'hôtel après notre course sous la pluie, j'avais ressentis de la désapprobation et du dédain émaner de beaucoup de personnes, mais c'était le désir que certains hommes avaient ressenti qui m'avait rendu complètement confus. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je regarde Bella. Son fin t-shirt blanc était trempé et étiré sur sa poitrine parfaitement ronde; son soutien-gorge avait été lui aussi trempé et laissait très peu à l'imagination. Sa peau était couverte par la chair de poule et ses tétons s'étaient durcis à cause de la pluie froide. Ma mâchoire était littéralement tombée. Je m'étais senti comme un salaud à la reluquer ouvertement mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. J'avais été déchiré entre mon besoin immédiat de la protéger et une vague inattendue de désir. Donc j'avais fait la première chose qui m'était passé par la tête et je l'avais attiré contre mon torse pour la dissimuler au regard des autres.

Ça ne m'avait pas échappé que ces seins très mouillés étaient désormais pressé contre mon abdomen, les tétons durs me rendant extrêmement conscient de leur présence. Une partie de moi voulait penser que j'avais fait ça parce que Bella était embarrassée, mais une autre partie de moi était furieuse que d'autres hommes la regardent, qu'ils voient sa perfection. Les émotions qui émanaient d'eux me donner envie d'aller leur arracher la gorge. Je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit la voit comme ça. J'étais si confus. _Pourquoi j'arrête pas de ressentir des choses de ce genre?_

Lorsqu'on fut de retour dans la chambre, je sus que je devais partir. Je n'avais pas _besoin_ de chasser... Je _devais_ chasser. Je pouvais sentir mon contrôle s'affaiblir légèrement. C'était dérangeant mais...ce n'était pas le contrôle que j'avais sur ma soif qui s'affaiblissait; c'était quelque chose d'entièrement différent. J'avais espéré qu'une fois que je ne serais plus en sa présence et que j'aurais chasser, je me sentirais mieux, que mes idées s'éclairciraient mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Les sentiments qui s'éveillaient en moi lorsque j'imaginais d'autres hommes entrain de la regarder m'avaient surpris. Lorsque j'avais baissé les yeux et que j'avais vu sa perfection, j'avais immédiatement voulu la toucher, tendre la main pour caresser ses petites boules de chairs qui tendaient son t-shirt; j'avais su que je devais partir. J'avais honte en pensant à ce qu'elle dirait si elle découvrait que je pensais ce genre de choses à son sujet.

Toujours perdu dans mes pensées, Je me dirigeai vers la porte de la salle de bain et toquai rapidement. Je n'entendis aucune réponse et en conclus que Bella avait déjà fini et qu'elle était dans sa chambre. J'aurais dû être plus attentif et écouter. _Je suis un vampire! _J'aurais dû entendre qu'elle était toujours dans la salle de bain, le sentir d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais j'étais si perdu dans mes pensées qu'elle occupait, dans ces images d'elle nue et glacée qui traversaient rapidement mon esprit que je ne réfléchis même pas avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, les bras plein de serviettes. _Peut-être que j'avais volontairement décidé d'ignorer les bruits provenant de la salle de bain?_

Son cri me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Je me tordis immédiatement le cou pour regarder au-delà des serviettes et me retrouvai, une fois de plus, face à sa poitrine. La voir nue, à l'exception des quelques bulles qui s'accrochaient encore à son corps, me fit presque tomber à genoux. Elle était plus que parfaite, il n'y avait tout simplement pas de mots pour la décrire. Au cours des quelques secondes pendant lesquelles je l'avais reluqué, une fois de plus, sans vergogne, je remarquai à quel point sa peau avait été rougie par la chaleur du bain, à quelle point elle semblait douce, à quel point ses seins étaient ronds et fermes, même sans l'assistance d'un soutien-gorge. Ses tétons étaient d'un rose foncé et une fois de plus durcis par l'air froid, et peut-être aussi par le choc que ma présence lui avait provoqué alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de son bain. Il me fallut tout mon self-contrôle pour faire volte-face et arrêter de la regarder. J'étais sûr que je n'avais vu sa poitrine qu'une seconde, mais cette image était gravée dans mon esprit et j'avais l'impression d'être encore entrain de la regarder.

"Oh mon Dieu! Bella, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai toqué et quand je n'ai pas entendu de réponse, j'ai pensé que tu étais déjà retourné dans ta chambre." Je tenais toujours les serviettes donc je les plaçai sur le meuble à côté de moi.

J'entendis quelques éclaboussures derrière moi alors que Bella se glissait à nouveau dans l'eau pour dissimuler son corps à mon regard. "Jasper, c'est pas grave. J'ai juste...euh, je n'ai pas vu ton visage derrière les serviettes. Tu m'as juste surpris. Je veux dire...Seigneur, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que...Mon Dieu, je n'ai pas fait exprès de crier. Ce n'est pas de ta faute! J'avais mon iPod dans les oreilles et je ne t'ai pas entendu." Elle gloussa nerveusement. "Relax, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne les avais pas déjà vu clairement avant!" essaya de plaisanter Bella alors que je priai pour une mort rapide et sans douleur. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui était le plus embarrassé à ce moment-là, Bella ou moi, mais cette émotion flottait lourdement dans l'air et commençait à en devenir étouffante.

"Je croyais que t'avais fini et que t'étais retourné dans ta chambre. Je n'aurais jamais envahi ton intimité intentionnellement. Je suis vraiment désolé." Je me répétai, mais je me sentais vraiment idiot de l'avoir surprise. Je sentis qu'elle était juste embarrassée et pas en colère, donc je me sentis un tout petit mieux, mais pas beaucoup. J'étais vraiment un salaud de l'avoir reluqué. Cependant, si j'avais l'opportunité de le refaire, ne la reluquerais-je pas? Si, probablement. Je suis toujours un homme, un homme qui n'a pas vu de femme nue depuis des années.

"Jasper, vraiment, c'est pas grave. Mais, euh, si tu me donnes juste quelques minutes, je serais ravie de partir et de te laisser la place."

"Oh, Seigneur, je suis toujours là, n'est-ce pas?" m'étranglai-je avant de rapidement sortir de la salle de bain, enfin.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et attendis que Bella finisse. Cette fois, j'écoutai les bruits qu'elle faisait en bougeant. Je pouvais presque la voir dans mon esprit, sortir de la baignoire, tirer sur le petit bouchon pour laisser l'eau s'écouler. Je pouvais entendre les bruits étouffé d'une serviette douce glissant sur sa peau. La porte qui séparait la salle de bain de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma avec un petit clic. Je devais mémoriser ces bruits pour savoir sans aucun doute qu'elle avait quitté la salle de bain avant de la prendre à nouveau par surprise. Elle émergea de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard en pyjama et elle amena une des couvertures du lit avec elle. Elle ne me regarda pas lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber à l'autre bout du canapé. Elle était toujours embarrassée à cause de l'histoire de la salle de bain et je devais faire tout mon possible pour lui faire oublier ça.

Sa tenue me surprit cependant. "Tu ne voulais pas aller dîner quelque part?" lui demandai-je, si abasourdi de la voir prête à aller au lit que j'en oubliais qu'elle était humaine et qu'elle était peut-être fatiguée d'avoir passé la journée en plein air.

"En fait, si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais rester ici et peut-être louer un film?" Elle fronça le nez de la plus adorable des façons comme si elle essayait de me convaincre d'accepter en me posant une question et en me faisant une suggestion à la fois.

"Bien sûr, comme tu veux. C'est pas comme si mourrais d'envie de tester les restaurants du coin," rigolai-je en espérant que ça l'amuserait et je fus récompensé par un sourire incroyablement narquois. Personne ne pourrait jamais dire que Bella n'avait pas un formidable sens de l'humour. Ça sembla dissiper la légère tension qui régnait entre nous et j'espérai que ce moment embarrassant serait oublié et qu'on serait en mesure de passer une bonne soirée.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Une fois de plus, la salle de bain sentait son shampoing à la fraise. Ses bouteilles étaient alignées sur le bord de la baignoire et je ne pus pas m'en empêcher, j'attrapai sa bouteille de shampoing et la portait à mon nez pour inhaler profondément la délicieuse odeur sucrée. Je fermai les yeux et imaginai les longs cheveux soyeux de Bella, l'eau cascadant sur son corps, les bulles de son bain s'étirant entre ses seins, glissant le long de son ventre plat avant d'être capturées par les boucles de sa..._Qu'est-ce que je foutais?_

Ce week-end était entrain de devenir une pure torture. Les pensées qui envahissaient maintenant mon esprit n'étaient vraiment plus amicales. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Commençais-je à ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour Bella? Si je ne reprenais pas le contrôle de mes émotions, je finirais par aller trop loin avec Bella et la ferais fuir. Je préférerais rester son ami pour toujours plutôt que de plus rien avoir.

Une fois que j'eus réfléchis à ça, je fus en fait ravi que Bella ne veuille pas sortir ce soir. C'était notre dernière soirée ensemble avant de rentrer et je l'aurais pour moi tout seul. Et même si la chaleur de la douche fut incroyable, je me lavai rapidement pour retourner auprès d'elle.

Elle était roulée en boule sur le canapé, entrain de zapper, lorsque je m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle me regarda et me fit un de ses sourires joyeux. "J'ai commandé une pizza." Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'avais décidé de lui payer un bon repas ce soir, et vu qu'on avait décidé de rester dans la chambre, je m'étais simplement dit que je lui commanderais quelque chose de bon au restaurant de l'hôtel. "Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas très aventureux, mais c'est de ça que j'ai envie." Elle se lécha les lèvres avec anticipation.

"Est-ce que tu as envie de voir quelque chose en particulier?" me demanda-t-elle en continuant à zapper.

"Non, c'est ton anniversaire, c'est toi qui choisi." Elle me tira la langue et me fit une grimace hilarante lorsque je mentionnai son anniversaire. Je rigolai et me déplaçai légèrement pour qu'elle puisse s'étirer. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point il m'était facile de me détendre avec elle et à quel point j'avais l'impression qu'on avait toujours été comme ça.

"Oh, regarde! Ils ont Orgueils et Préjugés. Je veux regarder ça." Je pouvais sentir son excitation alors qu'elle commençait presque à sautiller sur le canapé.

"Combien de fois as-tu vu ce film?" lui demandai-je en sachant qu'elle l'avait vu plus d'une douzaine de fois.

"Pas tant que ça," se défendit-elle. "C'est la version avec Keira Knightley. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois ou deux. Ça te dérange? Tu préférerais peut-être regarder un film d'action ou un film gore?" Elle fit la moue en sachant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que je lui résiste.

"Non, j'adorerais voir ça. C'est aussi un de mes livres préférés," lui-dis-je alors que quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Je me levai pour aller répondre. Réalisant que ça devait être sa pizza, j'attrapai mon porte-feuille pour payer.

Bella sauta sur ses pieds et essaya de me tacler. Je ne m'y attendais pas donc je n'amortis pas son saut. Elle atterrit sur mon dos et glissa au sol comme si elle venait de se jeter contre un mur. "Ugh!" gémit-elle avant d'éclater de rire. "Je t'interdis de payer pour cette pizza. J'ai de l'argent sur la table!" Elle se retourna et essaya de se relever, mais elle gémit à nouveau avant de glousser.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Je la soulevai rapidement et la portai jusqu'au canapé. Le livreur toqua à nouveau, plus fort et je courus jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvris en grand, attrapai la pizza et lui jetai l'argent au visage, ignorant son expression choquée. J'étais de retour aux côté de Bella avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux.

"Est-ce que tu t'es cassé quelque chose? Tu m'a foncé dessus plutôt violemment après tout." Je scannai rapidement son corps du regard à la recherche de la moindre blessure.

"La seule chose qui est blessée, c'est mon ego. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une mouché comparée à toi!" Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et bouda. Elle était complètement adorable. Je m'arrêtai pour regarder sa bouche qui faisait adorablement la moue. Je pouvais me voir sucer doucement ses lèvres, peut-être même les mordiller..._okay, je dois arrêter de penser à ce genre de trucs._

"Viens, il faut qu'on te nourrisse." Je secouai la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées avant de poser la pizza sur la table basse pour aller lui chercher une assiette, des couverts et une serviette dans la kitchenette. M'asseyant ensuite à nouveau à côté d'elle, j'attrapai la télécommande.

"Je lance le film, tu manges."

"Merci." Elle me sourit et je la regardai attraper une part de pizza et commencer à manger. C'était une vision étrangement belle. Je trouvais même ça légèrement érotique en fait, voir les muscles de sa mâchoire broyer la pizza, sa gorge bouger lorsqu'elle avalait, entendre ses gémissement de joie à chaque fois qu'elle prenait une nouvelle bouchée. Ce bruit était comme de la musique à mes oreilles et j'aurais aimé que ces gémissement soient provoqués par quelque chose que je lui faisais. Elle avait dû être affamée parce que ses yeux roulèrent de plaisir lorsqu'elle commença à manger. "C'est SI bon!" s'exclama-t-elle en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de pizza.

Mes mains picotèrent lorsque je m'imaginai entrain de lui caresser le cou, entrain de faire courir mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire, de sentir son coeur battre alors que son sang parcourait ses veines. Le venin me monta à la bouche et je sus qu'il était temps pour moi de reprendre le contrôle.

Chaque minute de plus que je passai avec Bella devenait une lutte. Bien qu'elle semblait croire que ça devenait de plus en plus facile pour moi, plus j'étais avec elle et plus je la voulais, et pas que son sang. L'envie de la mordre ne diminuait jamais, peu importe à quel point j'étais désormais habitué à son odeur, mais j'avais découvert que je combattais une nouvelle envie maintenant, une nouvelle envie à laquelle je ne m'étais absolument pas attendu. Les émotions qui s'éveillaient en moi étaient si nouvelles que je n'étais même pas sûr de les reconnaître. Lorsque j'étais avec Alice, je n'avais pas à être prudent. Nous étions des égaux, je ne pouvais pas lui causer la moindre douleur physique, donc je n'avais aucune raison de me retenir. J'avais un besoin ou une envie, et je la satisfaisais. Cependant, avec Bella, je risquai de la tuer par accident rien qu'en la caressant. Je réalisai maintenant que je ne serais jamais capable de me rapprocher d'elle. Je connaissais Bella, j'aimais Bella comme une soeur, et au plus profond de moi, je savais maintenant que mon amour pour elle se transformait en quelque chose de plus fort. J'avais une fondation avec elle que je n'aurais jamais pu bâtir avec une étrangère, mais je ne pourrais jamais être plus qu'un ami pour elle et ce peu importait à quel point je voulais devenir quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose...de plus.

On passa la soirée dans un silence confortable. Je regardai Bella alors qu'elle riait ou pleurait avec les personnages du filme. Je fus touché lorsque Mr Darcy déclara son amour à Elizabeth. Il l'avait dit si parfaitement bien. Elle l'avait ensorcelé corps et âme et il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé d'elle. Pour la première fois, je le compris; je ressentais la même chose.

* * *

Une fois que le film fut fini, on remit un peu d'ordre dans la pièce avant d'aller dans la chambre. Bella ne me demanda rien, elle se contenta de me regarder, et je sus qu'elle voulait que je l'aide à dormir. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux. Je redoutai le lendemain lorsque je devrais la déposer à son appartement et que je ne pourrais à nouveau la voir que quelques heures par jour. J'avais l'impression que nous étions dans notre petit monde chaleureux, et la réalité semblait si froide et brutale.

Bella s'endormit presque instantanément. J'aurais aimé qu'elle reste éveillée un peu plus longtemps. Je ne voulais pas que cette nuit touche à sa fin vu que c'était notre dernière nuit ensemble. Je savais maintenant que j'allais immédiatement planifier un autre week-end. N'importe quoi pour être à nouveau aussi proche d'elle. Je regardai chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant lentement alors qu'elle s'installait sur moi pour la nuit. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses seins qui bougeaient à chacune de ses inspiration. Ils n'étaient pas gros, mais parfaits et fermes et absolument invitants et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être capable de les toucher, de la toucher.

Elle avait tellement mûri depuis Forks. C'était une femme qui était allongée sur mes genoux, pas une petite fille naïve. Elle avait vu trop de choses, elle avait traversé trop de choses pour être encore considérée comme une petite fille. Son petit haut noir moulait sa taille, accentuant ses courbes féminines. J'adorais les crânes qui recouvraient son pantalon de pyjama. Je regardai ensuite ses pieds et remarquai qu'ils étaient eux-aussi parfaits. Aucun orteil plus long que les autres, tous à la même taille. Je ne fus pas surpris de voir que ses ongles n'étaient pas vernis, je ne pouvais imaginer Bella faire quelque chose de ce genre sans y être contrainte. Je tirai les couvertures sur elle, la bordant pour la nuit avant d'attraper mon livre et de me mettre à l'aise.

Bella dormit paisiblement, ne bougeant qu'une ou deux fois pour se mettre un peu plus à l'aise, mais elle garda tout le temps sa tête posée sur mes cuisses. J'essayai de me concentrer sur le livre que j'avais pris, mais j'en fus incapable. Je voulais l'admirer, absorber chaque détail d'elle parce que je savais qu'il y avait de grandes chances que je ne m'autorise plus jamais a être aussi proche d'elle. J'appuyai ma tête contre la tête de lit et me surpris à m'imaginer humain, et en couple avec Bella. L'embrasser sans retenue, la toucher sans avoir peur de lui faire mal, la goûter comme un homme goûte une femme, lui faire l'amour. Je me sentis durcir à cette simple pensée. J'en imaginais chaque détail comme si ça arrivait vraiment, chaque caresse se déroulant au ralenti alors que j'en mémorisais chaque aspect. J'imaginai son goût sur mes lèvres et dans ma bouche, je rêvai des endroits que j'aimerais explorer avec ma langue. Je grognai bruyamment en sentant ce que je me faisais, ce qui était plutôt évident vu la pression grandissante entre mes jambes.

Soudainement, elle roula pour me faire face et son visage se pressa contre mes cuisses, son nez planté dans mon jean. Son bras s'enroula autour de mon dos et agrippa le bas de mon t-shirt. Si j'avais eu un coeur, il serait entrain de battre la chamade. Je voulais terriblement agir en accord avec mes sentiments, mais je savais qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose.

Mon corps savourait le fait qu'elle était si proche; j'étais capable de jouer avec ses cheveux, de faire courir mes doigts dans ses boucles. Mais je savais que je ne pourrais rien faire de plus parce que ce serait aller trop loin; ce serait trahir sa confiance. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour faire glisser ma main le long de son bras, caresser la courbe de sa taille, effleurer sa clavicule, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire ce genre de chose. Même la simple pensée de faire ça me donnait l'impression d'être un sale pervers. _A quoi je pensais?_ Bella ne voudrait jamais que je lui fasse ce genre de chose.

J'étais stupide de croire qu'elle voudrait quoi que ce soit de plus que de l'amitié. Je devais arrêter de penser à ce genre de chose et m'appliquer à être le meilleur ami possible pour elle. Je regardai une fois de plus son magnifique visage et ne pus pas m'en empêcher, l'idée de me pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser profondément fut presque trop forte. J'imaginai mes lèvres voyager plus bas, touchant une partie de son corps que je n'avais vu qu'une seconde quand ils avaient été couverts de bulles blanches.

Alors que je pensai à ça, Bella tourna son visage vers le mien, et écartant légèrement ses lèvres pleines poussa un petit gémissement alors que ses cuisses se frottaient l'une contre l'autre sous les couvertures. Son souffle accéléra et se fit haletant. Je fus soudainement frappé par une vague de désir et de chaleur. Un désir bien reconnaissable voyagea sur ma peau. C'était comme si Bella imitait mes émotions et même plus. J'haletai en réalisant que j'avais perdu ma concentration et que je ne contrôlais plus mes émotions alors que des fantasmes me traversaient l'esprit. La main qui tenait mon t-shirt commença à se serrer et ses ongles essayèrent désespérément de se planter dans mon dos. Il était évident qu'elle était en plein rêve. Un rêve érotique que mes pensées incontrôlables avaient provoqué. Et, peu importe à quel point c'était mal de ma part de faire ça, j'absorbai chaque émotion sensuelle qu'elle ressentit. Soudainement, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, se pressant contre moi, me faisant haleter alors qu'elle gémissait à nouveau. Ce fut presque inaudible, juste un seul mot, mais mon ouïe vampirique l'entendit comme si elle l'avait crié.

"Jasper..."

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées: **

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**

**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**

**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**

**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur : **Janna Banana

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Janna Banana. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 19 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Ça avait été une journée formidable. La bataille d'eau avait été un des meilleurs moments de tout le week-end. Ça avait été vraiment génial de voir Jasper se lâcher, se détendre et me montrer qui il était vraiment. Après le film, on se retira dans la chambre, ce qui était, et de loin, le meilleur de tout ce qu'on faisait ensemble. Je n'eus même pas besoin de lui demander, il avait probablement juste ressentis ce que je voulais et il m'avait suivi...comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde pour nous. J'aurais aimé pouvoir m'endormir aussi facilement tout le temps, mais je doutais vraiment que Jasper ait envie de passer chaque nuit avec moi. Qui savait combien de temps on pourrait passer ensemble après ce week-end. Mais je ne pouvais pas penser à ça. Je voulais profiter de chaque seconde de ce week-end et ne pas m'inquiéter du futur. Je plaçai ma tête sur les genoux de Jasper et il utilisa son don. Je me rappelle à peine avoir fermé les yeux que j'étais déjà endormie.

Je me réveillai et m'étirai de tout mon long en oubliant que j'étais sur les genoux de Jasper. A la seconde où je m'en rappelai, je relevai la tête vers lui et lui souris. Je me tournai sur le côté et me pressai encore plus contre lui.

"Je ne veux pas me lever. Il fait si chaud et c'est si confortable." Complètement à l'aise, je relevai à nouveau la tête vers lui. Il me regardait avec une expression que je ne reconnus vraiment pas.

"Est-ce que ça va, Jasper ?" lui demandai-je en me relevant. Nous étions maintenant face à face. Je croisai les jambes et tournai ensuite le reste de mon corps vers lui.

Les yeux de Jasper voyagèrent lentement sur mon visage ils s'attardèrent sur ma gorge s'arrêtèrent sur ma poitrine avant de finalement se poser sur ma taille. Ses yeux remontèrent ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'il croise mon regard. Il leva lentement la main et l'approcha de mon visage avec hésitation, presque comme s'il avait peur de ma réaction. Je haletai lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi et qu'il murmura mon nom. Je commençai à trembler parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire mais je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. Je voulais tellement sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes que je commençai à me pencher vers lui. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent doucement les miennes et il les effleura à peine. Immédiatement, j'entrouvris la bouche pour l'inviter à aller plus loin. Les lèvres de Jasper se posèrent sur ma mâchoire et voyagèrent jusqu'à mon oreille d'où il fit courir son nez sur ma gorge, me donnant des frissons.

"Si exquise," murmura-t-il en continuant à m'embrasser le long de la clavicule. Ses mains agrippèrent ma taille et me soulevèrent comme si je ne pesais rien pour me placer sur ses jambes, face à lui, un pied de chaque côté de sa taille. Je dus me rappeler de respirer pour ne pas hyperventiler. Jasper était si beau et les émotions qu'il m'envoyait me faisait littéralement fondre.

"Je te veux, Bella. Le besoin que j'éprouve pour toi est si fort que je ne peux plus me retenir." Il fit doucement courir ses doigts le long de mes bras jusqu'à ce que ses mains se posent sur mes joues pour m'attirer vers lui. "Est-ce que tu me veux ?" me demanda-t-il avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'inhalai sa délicieuse odeur et sentis mes poumons s'emplir de son essence. Mon esprit essayait de comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer. Je n'avais pas su que je voulais ça avec lui, mais maintenant que ça arrivait, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'avait fallut aussi longtemps pour réaliser mes sentiments pour lui. Les lèvres de Jasper étaient entrain d'effleurer les miennes en attendant que je lui réponde, je pouvais sentir son désir. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et me noyai dans deux piscines d'or qui ne révélaient rien d'autre que de l'amour, du désir et du besoin. Avant que je puisse y réfléchir à deux fois, je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrassai avec autant de force et de passion que possible.

"Est-ce que tu me veux ?" répéta-t-il dans ma bouche lorsqu'on se sépara. "Bella, je veux t'entendre le dire."

"Oui, mon Dieu, oui, je te veux." Il me plaqua sous lui avant même que je ne puisse finir ma phrase. Je pus sentir son érection contre ma cuisse lorsqu'il se servit de ses jambes pour écarter les miennes. Il s'installa ensuite là et je sursautai lorsqu'il se pressa contre moi. Mes hanches s'arquèrent immédiatement en réponse. Il continua à me dévorer dans le baiser le plus passionné que j'ai jamais expérimenté. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes côtes pour m'enlever mon haut.

"Tu es parfaite, si parfaite." Il posa à nouveau sa bouche sur mon sein et commença à l'embrasser et à le suçoter, faisant durcir mon téton jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il allait tomber. J'étais entrain de mourir, mon besoin pour Jasper s'était réveillé si rapidement et si férocement que je n'étais pas sûre que je pourrais le supporter. Mon cerveau essayait de comprendre mon corps. Mes seins n'avaient jamais été touchés comme ça auparavant, et encore moins embrassés. Je dus me concentrer sur ma respiration lorsque sa main commença à malaxer le sein dont sa bouche ne s'occupait pas. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux et je l'attirai à nouveau vers mes lèvres. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble comme si ça faisait des années qu'on s'embrassait régulièrement. A nouveau, il s'attaqua à mon cou et descendit plus bas. Il arriva à la ceinture de mon pantalon de pyjama et tira dessus avec ses dents. J'étais prête à jouir, ici et maintenant. J'étais si excitée que je pouvais à peine rester immobile. Il m'enleva rapidement mon pantalon et embrassa doucement mes chevilles avant de remonter sur mes genoux. Il m'écarta ensuite lentement les cuisses et je l'entendis haleter. "Bella, tu si belle. J'ai besoin de te goûter. Me laisseras-tu faire ?" Il me regarda avec des yeux assombris par le désir.

Hochant la tête, je fermai les yeux et attrapai la première chose qui me tombait sous la main. Je sentis mes ongles se plonger dans quelque chose de solide et je gémis son nom. Le bout de mes doigts brûlait parce qu'ils essayaient de déchirer quelque chose à cause de l'état dans lequel me mettait Jasper. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentis auparavant commença à m'envahir. Une sensation surprenante qui était absolument formidable, si incroyablement parfaite que je redoutais d'exploser de plaisir. Un autre gémissement étranglé m'échappa.

"Jasper..."

_Oh mon Dieu !_ Je me redressai brusquement dans le lit en réalisant où j'étais et ce qu'il se passait. Sautant hors du lit sans le moindre mot ou le moindre coup d'oeil à Jasper, je courus dans la salle de bain.

Il me fallut quelques secondes me réveiller complètement et réaliser ce qui s'était passé. J'avais rêvé de Jasper alors que j'étais couchée sur lui. Je savais qu'il avait dû sentir mes émotions et j'avais envie de mourir. _Putain_. Je ne jurai jamais mais c'était certainement approprié là et je ne pouvais honnêtement pas trouver de mot plus approprié. _Putain, putain, putain._

Jasper toqua doucement à la porte de la salle de bain. "Bella, est-ce que ça va ?" Il attendit ma réponse mais je ne pouvais pas parler. "S'il te plaît, Bella, sors de là." Jasper envoya une vague de calme dans la salle de bain et pour une fois, je lui en fus reconnaissant. Je râlerais plus tard, mais pour le moment, j'en avais besoin.

"S'il te plaît, Bella, tout va bien. Sors. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être embarrassée." Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, que j'avais oublié de fermer et passa lentement la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il me fit un sourire hésitant et s'approcha de la baignoire sur laquelle j'étais assise. Des larmes de honte roulaient sur mes joues et je réalisai que je ne pouvais pas croiser son regard. J'étais encore tremblante à cause du rêve, il avait semblé si réel, _et si bon_ et maintenant que j'étais bien réveillée, je réalisai que j'avais _voulu_ que ce soit réel, que j'aurais tout donné pour que ce _soit _réel.

Il attrapa doucement mon menton et me fit tourner la tête vers lui. Il attrapa un gant de toilette sur le bord de la baignoire et sécha délicatement mes larmes. "Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est de ma faute. J'étais entrain de penser...et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'avais perdu le contrôle et j'ai bien peur d'avoir émis ces émotions qui sont à l'origine de ton rêve."

"Quoi ?" Je le regardai, complètement confuse. Était-il entrain de me dire qu'il avait eu des pensées érotiques et qu'il me les avait transmise ?

Il relâcha mon visage et baissa les yeux au sol. "C'est moi qui devrait être embarrassé. Ton rêve était de ma faute, et je suis sûr que tu n'aurais jamais eu un rêve de ce genre de toi-même. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît." Il releva la tête vers moi et je vis le désespoir dans ses yeux. "Je me suis emporté et avant de m'en rendre compte, tu étais...ben..."

"Oh." Je pensais à toutes les implications de ce que Jasper m'avait dit. Il avait probablement été entrain de penser à Alice suite à notre conversation à son sujet plus tôt. _Seigneur, c'est encore pire ! _Bien sûr qu'il avait été entrain de penser à Alice et à quel point elle lui manquait. J'avais abordé le sujet et je l'avais forcé à penser à elle. J'étais une idiote d'avoir cru, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, qu'il avait été entrain de penser à moi.

"Jasper, il n'y a rien à pardonner. Oublions juste toute cette histoire. D'accord ?" Je voulais juste oublier ce qui s'était passé. Je ne lui en voulais absolument pas, mais j'étais mortifiée d'avoir rêvé de lui alors qu'il fantasmait sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Il attrapa ma main et m'aida à me lever. "Okay, c'est oublié. Me permettras-tu de t'aider à te détendre pour que tu puisses te rendormir si je te promets de me contrôler ?" Sa bouche s'étira en un petit sourire anxieux. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de la regarder fixement, de regarder ses lèvres parfaites. _J'ai embrassé ces lèvres...dans mon rêve...arrête ça !_

"Ça m'a l'air d'une bonne idée." J'avais décidé que le sommeil serait une meilleure option que la gêne que je ressentais. Je savais que si je restais éveillée, je passerais tout mon temps à le regarder... à l'imaginer comme dans mon rêve et ce serait mal. On retourna au lit et au lieu de placer ma tête sur ses cuisses, je lui tournai le dos et me roulai en boule. Il sembla comprendre et ne dit rien alors qu'il m'envoyait des vagues de relaxation. Je restai allongée là pendant un moment, à repenser à quand j'avais dormi dans les bras froids d'Edward nuit après nuit pendant de si nombreux mois. Pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais jamais fait un rêve aussi érotique que celui que je venais d'expérimenter avec Jasper. Au plus profond de moi, je savais que ça n'avait rien à voir avec les sentiments que Jasper avait ressenti, je savais que ce rêve était le résultat de quelque chose que j'avais crée, quelque chose que je n'avais pas reconnu jusqu'au moment où je l'avais voulu et quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Avant que je ne puisse y réfléchir trop longtemps, je tombais dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur : **Janna Banana

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Janna Banana. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **GingerRin... Merci Marine!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 20 -**

_-PoV Jasper -_

Bella se réveilla et sortit silencieusement du lit pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Avant de fermer la porte, elle me regarda et me fit un sourire hésitant, "Bonjour." Puis elle ferma la porte.

_Merde._ C'était gênant comme tout. Je devais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ramener les choses à la normale. Je sortis rapidement du lit et lui commandai son petit-déjeuner. J'étais certain qu'elle refuserait de manger et qu'elle opterait pour partir immédiatement si je lui laissai le choix donc je décidai de ne pas lui laisser la moindre chance.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain avec toutes ses affaires de toilette dans les mains et elle les jeta sur le lit. Sans un mot ou un regard, elle sortit son sac de l'armoire et commença à ranger ses affaires. Je m'approchai d'elle et la tournai pour qu'elle me fasse face.

"Bella, s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas supporter le silence. Je sais ce que tu ressens et je déteste que tu ressentes ça." J'attrapai son visage entre mes mains et le tournai vers moi. "Tu es tout pour moi et j'ai honte de t'avoir fait ressentir ça. Ne laisse pas ça affecter notre amitié. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être embarrassée." Je repoussai une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et caressai son visage en espérant que je pourrais la calmer comme ça vu qu'elle ne voulait pas que je l'aide émotionnellement.

"C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Jasper. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Ça va aller, j'ai juste besoin d'absorber quelques trucs. Tu me connais, je réfléchis beaucoup trop." Elle me sourit mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux. _Bénie soit-elle._

Je me douchai rapidement pendant que Bella prenait son petit-déjeuner. On quitta ensuite l'hôtel et on se mit en route. Le trajet commença silencieusement, mais heureusement ce n'était plus aussi gênant. Je commençai ensuite à discuter de la semaine à venir et de son planning de son travail. On avait une dissert' à rendre à la fin de la semaine et on devrait tous les deux aller à la bibliothèque à un moment ou à un autre. Ça me donna l'opportunité de détourner ses pensées de la nuit précédente et on commença à discuter de nos sujets de dissert'.

On était presque à la maison lorsque Bella ramassa son sac qu'elle avait posé à ses pieds. Elle fouilla dedans et en sortit son portable.

"Oh non!" cria-t-elle. "J'ai oublié de rallumer mon téléphone!" Elle se tapa la tête contre le repose-tête et ferma les yeux.

"C'est quoi le problème? T'attendais un coup de fil?" Je fronçai les sourcils et la regardai. Elle était submergée par de l'appréhension et de la culpabilité. Cependant, la situation me rappela que j'avais moi-aussi éteint mon téléphone après avoir décidé que puisque j'étais avec Bella personne d'autre ne m'appellerait. J'ouvris la boîte à gant et en sortis mon téléphone pour le rallumer afin de ne pas oublier de le faire après l'avoir déposé. A peine rallumé, il sonna immédiatement.

Bella me jeta un coup d'œil surpris; elle savait tout aussi bien que moi que personne d'autre qu'elle utilisait ce numéro. Je décrochai et avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, je fus agressé par une vague d'obscénités.

"_PUTAIN_, où est Bella? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir touché le moindre cheveux de sa tête, putain de suceur de sang."

Jacob Black.

"Jacob, je pense que tu ferais mieux de te calmer avant que je ne te laisse parler à Bella," répondis-je calmement, malgré la rage qui était en train d'enfler dans mon torse. J'étais un peu surpris par la colère de Jacob et par son outrage bien audible. Même si Bella m'avait expliqué sur la plage que Jacob savait ce que j'étais, c'était toujours aussi choquant pour moi d'avoir quelqu'un qui était si ouvertement agressif envers moi, surtout un fragile humain que je pourrais tuer en un clin d'œil. J'étais sûr que ses émotions étaient hors de contrôle à cause de son inquiétude pour Bella, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune autre raison assez bonne pour qu'il me menace. C'était presque drôle.

"_ME LAISSER _parler à Bella? _ME LAISSER_? Comme si tu avais quoi que ce soit à dire à ce foutu sujet. A moins que tu ne veuilles prendre tes repas par intraveineuse pour le reste de ta vie de monstre, tu ferais mieux de me la passer immédiatement," aboya-t-il dans le téléphone.

Bella s'était renfoncée dans son siège et avait commencé à se mordre la lèvre. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait entendu tout ce qu'il avait crié dans le téléphone. Je lui passai le téléphone et elle le porta lentement à son oreille avant de fermer les yeux. Elle inspira profondément. "Salut Jacob."

"Salut Jacob? _Salut Jacob?_ _PUTAIN, _où est-ce que tu es? Pourquoi ton téléphone est éteint? Seigneur Bella! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu m'as fait vivre au cours des dernières 72 heures? Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point Billy est inquiet? A quoi tu pensais?"

Je n'avais pas besoin de mon ouïe vampirique pour entendre ce qu'il disait. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être avec nous dans la voiture vu comme il criait..

"Jacob, comment t'as eu ce numéro?" lui demanda Bella et je réalisai qu'elle ne lui l'avait jamais donné.

"Ben, Bella, je l'ai trouvé dans ton répertoire qui est posé à côté de ton téléphone."

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent et elle couina, "Tu es dans mon appartement?"

"Ouais, Bella, je suis là putain. C'est ce qui arrive quand tu te barres sans prévenir personne. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que je ferais en réalisant que je ne pouvais pas te trouver? Tu croyais que je resterais mon cul à la maison à attendre une carte postale de ta part? Maintenant, dis-moi où tu es et quand tu vas rentrer?" exigea-t-il.

Elle se massa le front et me souffla 'je suis désolée'. "On est à une demi-heure de la maison."

Et sur ces mots, il raccrocha.

Bella me rendit mon téléphone et tourna tout son corps vers la fenêtre. Je pouvais l'entendre pleurer. Elle fit de son mieux pour essayer de se contrôler, mais elle commença à haleter et ses épaules tremblèrent.

"Bella, vas-y, laisse-toi aller. Tu es choquée, je le sais, donc admets-le. Tu te sentiras mieux. Tu n'as pas besoin de cacher tes émotions avec moi, je peux les sentir de toutes façons." Je tendis la main pour lui caresser le dos et elle se laissa aller. Elle sanglota comme si c'était la fin du monde. Je glissai mon bras autour de sa taille et l'attirai vers moi, l'encourageant silencieusement à poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers moi et enfouit son visage dans mon cou pour pleurer. Je gardai mes yeux sur la route tout en continuant à lui caresser silencieusement le dos. Bien que j'étais furieux que Jacob l'ait mise dans un tel état, j'étais heureux d'être là pour la réconforter et savourai une fois de plus notre proximité. Le fait qu'elle me permette de la réconforter comme ça réveilla, une fois de plus, cette part de moi qui était restée endormie pendant des années. Tournant légèrement la tête, je laissai mon nez effleurer le sommet de son crâne. Ses émotions rendaient son odeur plus forte et je souhaitai pouvoir la réconforter autrement aussi. Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration de Bella ralentit et elle arrêta finalement de pleurer. Elle se redressa et essuya ses joues.

"Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, comment je peux lui faire ça? Et il est venu chez moi parce qu'il était fou d'inquiétude." Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et secoua la tête.

"Bella," j'essayai de garder une voix douce et apaisante même si je fulminai intérieurement. "Je ne connais ni Jacob ni ton passé avec lui, mais je sais que son comportement et son langage envers toi étaient complètement inacceptables. Il n'a pas le droit de te traiter comme ça. Que pensait-il que tu étais en train de faire?" Je la regardai et secouai la tête. "Sa réaction à ton absence est complètement irrationnelle. Je veux dire, tu aurais tout aussi bien pu passer le week-end à étudier."

"Jasper, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas au sujet de ma relation avec Jacob et je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te l'expliquer." Elle regarda par la fenêtre et se frotta les yeux. "Je lui dois tellement. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'inquiéter comme ça."

Je décidai de ne pas insister. Vu comme elle tenait à Jacob, je ne voulais pas lui donner l'impression de la forcer à choisir entre nous, mais j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise à l'idée de la laisser seule avec lui quand il était de si mauvaise humeur.

On arriva dans sa rue et je fus abasourdi en voyant ce qui l'y attendait. "Est-ce que c'est Jacob?" Elle hocha légèrement la tête. Devant son immeuble se tenait l'homme le plus grand que j'ai jamais vu. Il faisait plus de 2 mètre 10. Ses longs cheveux noirs se balançaient derrière lui alors qu'il faisait les cent pas avec colère. Je pouvais sentir sa rage me submerger par vague depuis l'autre bout de la rue. Lorsqu'on approcha, je vis à quel point il était large et musclé. Seigneur, même ses muscles avaient des muscles. Jacob serrait tellement les dents que les veines dans son cou et sur son front semblaient sur le point d'éclater. Tout son corps commença à trembler d'une manière incontrôlable.

"Bella, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise à l'idée de te laisser avec lui. Il a l'air d'être hors de contrôle." En fait, il semblait perdu dans une rage stéroïdienne. Ça devait être ça, des stéroïdes. Personne ne pouvait être si musclé rien qu'en s'entraînant et bordel, il n'y avait pas moyen que je laisse Bella seule avec lui.

On ralentit près de lui et avant même que je n'ai garé la voiture, il ouvrit la portière de Bella et la tira hors de la voiture. Il la tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir. Je ne pus pas retenir le grondement qui m'échappa lorsqu'il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Bella avant de l'attirer contre lui pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces.

J'ouvris ma portière pour sortir et Jacob se tourna vers moi. "N'avance pas d'un pas, sangsue. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'approches de Bella." Il me fallut tout mon contrôle pour rester là où j'étais. Ça n'arrangerait pas la situation que j'attaque le meilleur ami de Bella. Si je n'avais pas ressentis le soulagement et l'amour de Jacob lorsqu'il avait vu Bella, je n'aurais pas hésité à me jeter sur lui. Cependant, même en sachant que Jacob tenait vraiment à Bella, je sentis tout de même mes yeux s'assombrir et ma bouche s'emplit de venin. Il y avait quelque chose chez Jacob qui me donnait la chair de poule et son odeur était complètement repoussante. Je n'avais jamais senti une telle odeur. _Attends une minute_, _j'avais _senti quelque chose de semblable la toute première où j'étais venu chez Bella. Si je n'étais pas sur mes gardes avant, je l'étais maintenant.

La haine et l'agression que Jacob m'envoyait était si fortes que j'en chancelais presque. Là encore, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel avant la première fois où j'étais venu chez Bella. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que Jacob m'ait à nouveau menacé. Prudent, je l'observai, notant les tremblements de ses muscles. A chaque pas que je faisais vers lui, il tremblait un peu plus fort. Immédiatement, mes pensées se tournèrent vers notre conversation sur la plage, quand Bella avait mentionné le folklore Quileute. Carlisle nous avait raconté les mêmes histoires aux sujets des Sang-Froids et des Loups. Je me figeai, avec l'impression d'avoir été giflé.

_C'est impossible. Ils sont morts avec Ephraim Black. Ils n'existent plus._

Bien que je ne voulais pas que ce soit vrai, chaque instinct de mon corps me cria que je savais ce qu'était Jacob. Je le savais aussi facilement que je savais ce que j'étais.

_Jacob est un loup-garou!_

Il était un loup-garou et il avait ses mains sur Bella. _Ma Bella_. Avant que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge et instinctivement, je m'accroupis pour me mettre en position d'attaque. Je savais que ce serait catastrophique d'attaquer Jacob devant Bella, mais je devais l'éloigner de lui. Avait-elle la moindre idée du danger qu'elle courrait?

Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Bella prit la situation en main.

"Jacob! Ça suffit!" cria-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui. "Tu n'as pas le droit de décider avec qui je passe du temps donc tu arrêtes ça. Jasper ne te touchera pas et il ne me ferait jamais de mal."

"Est-ce bien vrai? Tu es prête à parier ta vie là-dessus?" cracha Jacob sans jamais détourner les yeux de moi.

"Oui," répondit-elle sèchement.

"Ben je me sens TELLEMENT mieux vu que tu es une autorité en matière de vampires. Tu m'excuseras si je n'ai pas aussi foi que toi dans les suceurs de sang." Il détourna enfin les yeux de moi pour regarder Bella. "Je pense que tu ne devrais pas être si sûre de toi étant donné que tu disais la même chose au sujet d'Edward il y a quelques années." Ses mots la blessèrent comme un coup de couteau et il aurait tout aussi bien pu la gifler.

Elle se tourna vers moi et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit la position dans laquelle j'étais. Ses yeux commencèrent immédiatement à voyager entre Jacob et moi alors qu'elle réfléchissait rapidement au meilleur moyen de diffuser la situation. Elle se détourna de Jacob sans ajouter le moindre mot et s'approcha de là où j'étais toujours en position défensive. Il me fallait tout mon contrôle pour ne pas me jeter sur Jacob pour lui arracher la gorge maintenant que Bella n'était plus à portée de sa main.

Bella plaça ses deux mains douces sur mon visage et me força à la regarder. Le calme qui m'enveloppa immédiatement me coupa le souffle. Elle avait toute mon attention, d'un simple contact, elle avait toute ma concentration sur elle et elle seule. Elle redoutait ce que j'allais faire, son appréhension lui échappait par chaque pore de la peau. "Jasper, tout ira bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. C'est adorable que tu sois dans un tel état et j'apprécie vraiment ton inquiétude, mais Jacob était juste inquiet, il ne me fera jamais de mal." Je jetai un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule lorsque j'entendis Jacob grogner et vis que ses tremblements avaient empiré. S'il serrait les dents un tout petit peu plus, sa mâchoire allait exploser.

"Jasper, regarde-moi," me dit-elle sévèrement, en attrapant mon visage pour me forcer à me concentrer sur elle. Je savais ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle essayait de me garder calme, et bordel, ça marchait. Elle avait déjà expérimenté ça avec moi et elle savait que j'étais sur le point d'attaquer. J'étais abasourdi de voir qu'après tout ce que je lui avais fait, tout en sachant à quel point je pouvais devenir violent en un clin d'oeil, elle avait le courage de me toucher, de s'approcher de moi pour essayer de me calmer quand elle savait que j'étais le plus dangereux. "Tout ira bien, je te le promets." Ses grands yeux chocolat étaient suppliants. A cet instant, j'aurais pu me noyer dans ses yeux. Mais ce fut aussi à cet instant que je réalisai que Bella savait ce qu'il était et qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, tout comme elle n'avait pas peur de moi.

"Bella, je ne te laisses pas seule avec lui. Je le sens pas. Chaque fibre de mon corps me dit que tu n'es pas en sécurité. S'il te plaît, si tu ne veux pas repartir avec moi, laisse-moi au moins rester avec toi pour essayer de le calmer." J'attrapai sa main et la serrai. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens lorsqu'elle secoua légèrement la tête.

"Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, Jasper." Ses mains glissèrent dans mon cou, ses pouces caressèrent ma mâchoire, et même si j'essayai de résister, ce geste me calma encore plus. "Il faut que tu partes et que tu me laisses le calmer. Je sais ce que je fais. S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance, je peux le gérer." Elle murmurait maintenant, mais je savais que Jacob pouvait l'entendre.

"Non, je ne te laisserais pas seule avec lui." Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et serrai doucement, l'attirant plus près pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, "Je sais, Bella. Je sais ce qu'il est..." Ses mains s'immobilisèrent sur ma peau, permettant à ma détermination de gagner le contrôle, "Et si tu penses que je vais te laisser seule avec lui, alors tu ne me connais pas du tout." Elle haleta lorsqu'elle réalisa que je savais ce que Jacob était.

"Enlèves tes sales pattes d'elle, sangsue," grogna Jacob en s'approchant de là où nous étions.

"Ça suffit. Tous les deux!" Elle se tourna vers Jacob et le pointa du doigt. La panique qui l'envahissait me submergea. "Toi! Ne fais pas un pas de plus." Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et plaça ses deux mains sur mon torse comme pour m'empêcher de m'approcher de Jacob. "Stop! Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé à cause de moi. Je ne le supporterais pas. Tu dois me faire confiance. S'il te plaît, promets-moi juste que tu ne feras rien à Jacob. S'il te plaît," me supplia-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

"Bella, ne me demandes pas de faire ça. Il ne se contrôle plus. Et s'il te blessait? Ce serait de ma faute." _Et je serais forcé de le tuer._

"Jamais, Jake ne me ferait jamais de mal. S'il te plaît, promets-le moi," me supplia-t-elle.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça, Bella. C'est une promesse que je ne peux pas tenir." Je secouai la tête.

"Jasper, _s'il te plaît, _je ne pourrais pas supporter de vous voir vous battre. Il est ma seule famille. Je te promets que tout ira bien." Ses lèvres tremblaient parce qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes. Je baissai les yeux vers elle et si j'avais eu un cœur, il se serait brisé. Elle me suppliait d'épargner sa famille et j'avais l'impression d'être un monstre pour l'avoir mis dans cette position.

"Très bien, je te promets de partir si tu me laisses le calmer," dis-je à contre-coeur.

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, soulagée.

Avec tout ce que j'avais, j'envoyai des vagues de calme directement à Jacob et Bella. Le corps de Jacob se détendit immédiatement, les vibrations de ses muscles se calmèrent. Il s'adossa au mur et attendit Bella. Bella se pressa contre moi et me serra dans ses bras alors que je continuai à lui envoyer les vagues de calme que j'avais ressenti à son contact.

"Je veux que tu m'appelles dans l'heure pour me dire que tu vas bien." Je la pressai contre moi et enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux pour savourer sa chaleur. Jacob recommença à trembler lorsqu'il nous vit nous toucher donc je lui envoyais une autre vague de calme.

"Arrêtes de manipuler mes émotions, suceur de sang," essaya-t-il de cracher, mais il ne fut pas très convainquant. "Elle est parfaitement en sécurité avec moi. _Je _ne ferais jamais de mal à Bella. Ça semble être la spécialité de ton espèce." Il se redressa et recommença à avancer vers nous. Une fois de plus, je lui envoyais du calme jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende à nouveau. Je m'éloignai de Bella avant que Jacob n'ait l'occasion de s'énerver à nouveau et je m'approchai du coffre pour récupérer le sac de Bella.

"Bella, je vais y aller. Je vois bien que c'est ma simple présence qui le met dans cet état-là. Jacob t'aime et s'inquiète pour toi, et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'accepte de te promettre ça." Je levai ma main vers son visage et caressai sa joue. "Est-ce que tu comprends? Je ne partirais pas autrement, il t'aime et tu lui fais confiance et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'accepte de partir. Cependant, si jamais tu as l'impression qu'il perd le contrôle, je veux que tu m'appelles. Et je veux que tu m'appelles plus tard, une fois qu'il se sera calmé. Je me fous de l'heure, tu m'appelles. J'aurais besoin d'entendre ta voix pour savoir que tu vas bien." Elle pressa sa joue contre ma main pendant une seconde avant de faire un pas en arrière.

"Ecoute-moi bien, moustique, t'inquiète pas pour elle, c'est mon job," me grogna Jacob. Bella attrapa son sac et me lança un dernier regard, avant de faire une grimace aux mots de Jacob.

"Merci beaucoup pour ce formidable week-end. Je suis désolée que ça se finisse comme ça." Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Elle essaya de me sourire et je sentis qu'elle était dans tous ses états mais elle m'était reconnaissante aussi. Elle serra ma main et tourna les talons pour aller rejoindre Jacob. Il enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna dans l'immeuble. Elle me lança un dernier regard et souffla 'bye.'

Je restai au pied de l'immeuble durant ce qui me sembla être des heures. J'étais toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir laisser Bella seule avec Jacob, mais je devais lui faire confiance. Elle m'avait dit qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mes instincts n'étaient pas d'accord, cependant. Je m'en foutais qu'il ait prit soin d'elle pendant si longtemps et qu'il l'ait sauvé de la dépression. Je m'en foutais qu'il n'ait que ses meilleurs intérêts à cœur, il était un jeune loup-garou et il était extrêmement dangereux. Il avait raison sur une chose, cependant, j'étais tout aussi dangereux que lui; je l'avais prouvé à son dix-huitième anniversaire.

Je comprenais pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle me fréquente, et ça faisait de lui un bon ami, mais je priais de tout mon être pour qu'elle résiste et que les choses reviennent à la normale le plus tôt possible. Enfin aussi normale que puisse l'être une relation entre un vampire et une humaine. Je gardai constamment mon portable à la main, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de manquer son coup de fil.

J'aiguisai mes sens pour ressentir ce qui provenait de l'appartement de Bella et apparemment, Jacob avait enfin réussi à se calmer, même s'il savait que j'étais toujours là. A attendre. Finalement, avec mes émotions encore à vif à cause de ce que je ressentais pour Bella, je décidai que je ferais mieux de partir. Je montai dans ma voiture, mis le contact et m'engageai sur la route. Ma fenêtre était ouverte et mes narines furent assaillies par une autre odeur forte, la même odeur qui m'avait assailli après ma première visite chez Bella. Je coupai immédiatement le contact et sortis de la voiture. J'avais l'impression d'être observé, mais il n'y avait personne. J'inspirai profondément, triant les odeurs présentes dans l'air jusqu'à ce que je retrouve celle qui avait attiré mon attention quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me tournai vers chez Bella pour voir si Jacob était ressortit. C'était une odeur très semblable à la sienne, donc je pensai que peut-être son odeur variait légèrement avec ses humeurs. Une fois de plus, je ne vis rien. Je me concentrai pour voir si je pouvais ressentir quelque chose et je ne ressentis rien. Un autre vide, puis l'odeur disparut. Mal à l'aise, je remontai dans ma voiture et partis.

Sur le chemin de la maison, je m'arrêtai pour chasser. Une fois que je fus plein, je m'assis au pied d'un arbre pour réfléchir au week-end qu'on venait de passer et à la confrontation devant chez Bella. Je regrettai encore d'avoir laissé Bella seule avec Jacob, mais je savais qu'insister aurait été destructeur pour ma relation avec Bella. Elle voulait que je lui fasse confiance et je lui faisais confiance, mais chacun de mes instincts me hurlaient de remonter dans ma voiture et d'aller chercher pour la mettre en sécurité. La deuxième odeur que j'avais senti m'inquiétait aussi. Pas seulement parce qu'elle ressemblait à celle de Jacob, mais parce que je savais que je l'avais déjà senti auparavant, avec des vagues de rage et de haine.

J'avais besoin de voir Bella pour me calmer, pour confirmer qu'elle allait bien. Je me levai et m'approchai de ma voiture avec cette idée en tête lorsque mon téléphone commença à vibrer. J'y jetai un coup d'oeil et vis que j'avais reçu un message de Bella.

**Bella: **_Hey, J. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé avant. Mon 'baby-sitter' était un peu énervé mais il est calme maintenant, je te le jure. J't'envois ce message pendant qu'il est sous la douche parce que je veux pas qu'il me refasse une scène parce que je t'appelle. Encore désolée. Comment s'est passé ta chasse? B._

Je rigolai doucement. Il n'y avait que Bella pour me parler de ma chasse comme si c'était aussi banal que s'arrêter chez un traiteur.

**Jasper:** Je ne saurais pas te dire à quel point je suis soulagé d'avoir de tes nouvelles. J'étais fou d'inquiétude. On doit parler de Jacob aussi rapidement que possible. Ma chasse a été. Merci.

**Bella:**_ Okay. On parlera plus tard. Jake va passer la semaine ici donc je risque de pas être très disponible vu que je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je le garde aussi heureux que possible. Je te vois demain en cours?_

**Jasper: **Je serais pas là demain. Il va y avoir du soleil. J'vais aller à la bibliothèque aussi tôt que possible pour y passer la journée. J'vais bosser sur ma dissert'. Tu me rejoins là-bas?

**Bella:** _Je ne te promets rien mais je ferais de mon mieux. Passe une bonne nuit._

Je fronçai les sourcils en lisant sa réponse. _Elle ferait de son mieux? _Je voulais qu'elle me confirme que je la verrais.

**Jasper: **J'ai besoin de te voir, en personne, pour savoir que tu vas bien. S'il te plaît, essaye de venir à la bibliothèque demain. Et dans le pire des cas, appelles-moi au moins.

**Bella: **_Okay._

Je refermai mon téléphone et retournai à ma voiture. J'étais toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée que Bella soit seule avec Jacob. J'envisageai de retourner surveiller l'appartement. Mais, je savais que si Bella découvrait que je ne lui faisais pas confiance, ça ruinerait probablement notre amitié. C'était un de ses plus gros problèmes concernant sa relation avec Edward. Il lui avait dissimulé les détails qu'il jugeait trop violent, il ne lui disait pas la vérité, convaincu que c'était le meilleur moyen de la protéger. J'avais besoin d'apprendre de ces erreurs.

A contre cœur, je remontai dans la voiture et il me fallut toute mes forces pour reprendre la route de chez moi. Je repensai à quelques-unes des histoires que Carlisle nous avait raconté de quand la famille s'était installée à Forks pour la première fois. Alice et moi n'étions pas avec eux à l'époque, en fait, Alice et moi n'étions même pas encore ensemble. Ça avait été juste Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rose et Emmett. Ils s'étaient installés à Forks et c'était là que les loups étaient apparus. Le grand-père de Jacob était un homme très intelligent et il avait reconnu que les Cullen n'étaient pas une menace donc au lieu de commencer une guerre, il avait signé le traité avec Carlisle. Une frontière avait été décidée, des règles avait été créées, et les deux clans avaient continué leurs vies, existant en paix. Bien sûr, une haine innée régnait toujours mais aucun affrontement n'avait jamais éclaté et les deux clans respectaient le territoire de l'autre. J'étais choqué que les loups existent encore. Carlisle nous avait dit que la lignée s'était éteinte quand les Cullen avaient quitté Forks. Il n'y avait pas eu de seconde génération.

Ben il avait tort. Était-ce notre réapparition à Forks qui avait réveillé le gène? Quoique la vérité soit, j'étais profondément reconnaissant envers Jacob d'avoir sauvé Bella. Peu importe à quel point je voulais le haïr, peu importe à quel point je voulais que Bella reste loin de lui, je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce que son existence avait fait pour elle. Il avait gardé Bella en vie quand Edward et le reste de ma famille l'avaient abandonné. Cependant, j'étais tout aussi coupable qu'Edward en ce qui concernait la sécurité et le bien être de Bella. Jacob avait fait quelque chose que je n'avais pas été là pour faire.

Et c'était des erreurs que je ne referais plus jamais.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
